The Missing Year
by Seliphra
Summary: Shizuo disappeared right out of highschool for one year and when he returned he was plus one. Izaya is tired of being ignored now and decides to find out what secret Shizuo has been keeping. MPREG, YAOI, Izuo, suggested Shizaya from Erika fannrambles
1. Prologue

**Okay, so normally I do Shizaya, but this one is kinda...yeah, both lol, also, my Beta Randomllama has been very busy, so this is the rough version. If you notice errors please, please, _PLEASE_, inform me of them so that I can edit the error and repost the edited chapter over the unedited one and polish the work as we go. Thanks!  
><strong>

**Warnings: YAOI, boy x boy, lemons, language, violence, mpreg, Shizaya AND Izuo. AU and OOC'ness will likely occur. AU because post high school...yeah, it'll be obvious in this prologue OOC because of events occuring differently then they would have causing some modifications in the way which they would act.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN DURARARA! *dodges vending machine* Okay, okay, sheesh, I think we all know that's just a fantasy...**

**Things y'all should know:  
>"Blah" - Speech<br>"Blah blah _blah_" - also speech, but the _italics_ mean you can place a little more emphasis on that word.  
>"BLAH BLAH BLAH!" -Speech, but they're yelling<br>'_Blah_' - Thought  
>[Blah] -Celty (incl. her text messages)<br>[_Blah_] - Text message from anyone _other_ than Celty  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So you see Shinra, they could very well love each other, and it's up to <em>us<em> to make them confess!" The strange man finished explaining and sat, watching his eighteen-year-old-son try and think this out.  
>"Yeah, but…how do you know this will work anyways? I mean I know they've been having sex, but…" The teen frowned adjusting his uniform a little.<br>"You will do it…when one of them conceives then he'll tell you."  
>"We're giving it to both of them?"<br>"Do you know which one bottoms?"

"It…changes. They fight and whoever wins the fight tops," Shinra shrugged, brushing his brown hair out of his glasses.  
>"Makes sense given it's those two…yes, give it to both, we have no way of knowing which will win today," The man sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>It was quite a bit of work for the young soon-to-be doctor to get the small tablet dissolved. For one he chose milk, the obvious choice of course for Shizuo was milk. Izaya was more difficult until the man crumbled it up and hid it in pieces of Ootoro. They had a fight that day too, luckily for the doctor-in-training. If not they may have gotten suspicious with him near consumables for too long, thinking he was trying to experiment on them or something…technically it was his father that was doing that.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fuck, you <em>cheated<em> louse!"  
>"Details, besides I <em>never<em> said I'd fight fair Shizu-chan, you know the deal, strip," The younger raven haired man grinned impishly, his knife still out. Shizuo growled, but the uniform came off. He'd never admit he liked bottoming as much as topping. Izaya would never let him top if he knew that… Izaya stripped too and Shizuo frowned a little, laying on the roof, spreading his legs. He hated how much the flea gloated about it after when Izaya topped, but he did win this time, and it was how they did this.

"Nn! Little w-warning next time?" Shizuo scowled when Izaya went in dry, but he didn't actually care. Pain kinda turned him on, and he knew Izaya was a bit sadistic anyways. Izaya's hazy red eyes glared into Shizuo's gold ones as Izaya began to move in the blonde, slowly at first, but then harder, making Shizuo cry out for more.

"Heh, if I d-didn't know better, I s-swear you liked this Sh-Shizu-chan~" Izaya murmured and Shizuo bit him on the shoulder in protest.  
>"Ah! Brute! You're the one who likes that," Izaya groaned, leaving a similar mark on Shizuo's chest. The pain and pleasure mingled in Shizuo's brain, signals crossed and heat began to pool in his belly as his need for release rose. Finally Shizuo came first, hating how easily his body reacted to what Izaya did, and Izaya came with two more thrusts inside him, shuddering.<p>

"Sh-shit, I _know_ I've told you to pull out before you cum," Shizuo scowled and Izaya smirked.  
>"Payback, you came in me last time remember? Besides, I know you like it Shizu-chan~!"<br>"I said I was sorry! Hey! I do…I do NOT" The blonde blushed vibrantly and Izaya smirked.  
>"Heh, you keep telling yourself that Shizu-chan~!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Shinra…your Dad's a doctor get him to take a look at me," Shizuo groaned, his head in the other man's lap. He'd been puking all week and this was just…too much for him. Shinra frowned and nodded. He'd been hoping Izaya would be the one, but…life it seemed had other plans. He already knew exactly what was wrong with his best friend.<p>

"Yeah, let's go now," He said, standing and the blondes head dropped onto the grass.  
>"<em>Now<em>?"  
>"We're skipping anyways, may as well right? Besides, it's just review today." Shizuo nodded and stood, walking slowly behind Shinra as they made their way to where Shingen Kishitani worked.<br>"Shinra! My boy! What brings you here?"  
>"Sh-Shizuo-kun is sick Otou-san, I hoped you could look at him,"<p>

"Certainly!" The man jabbed a needle in the blondes arm.  
>"Ow! Hey, what the hell?"<br>"Just need some blood! I'll tell you what's wrong after the exams! This is your last year, right? Do well!" The odd man disappeared then leaving a worried brunette and a confused blonde behind him.

* * *

><p>"I'm…<em>what<em>?" The blonde stared in horror at the older Kishitani who grinned readily back at him.  
>"Pregnant, congratulations!"<br>"I'm a dude,"  
>"Yes, I know, I had to try and settle you and your friend Izaya down before costs run too high, I mean right<em> now<em> it's cheap things like school buildings, but one day, who knows!"  
>"Y-YOU DID THIS TO ME?" The examination table was now over the blonde's head, and he turned green.<br>"Oooh…" He groaned, dropping it.

"Yes…well, Shinra helped,"  
>"Shizuo-kun, I am <em>so<em> sorry!" Shinra danced nervously from foot to foot.  
>"H-how…what…what am I supposed to do?" Shizuo asked weakly and Shingen smirked.<br>"You'll be moved away, someplace no one can see you until the delivery, then you come back like nothing happened. You can raise the child if you want, but I suggest you let _me_-"  
>"I'LL DO IT ASS HOLE, YOU ARE <em>NOT<em> TURNING MY KID INTO A SCIENCE EXPERIMENT!"

* * *

><p>And so the blonde went with the two Kishitani's out to the country where he met their unusual companion, Celty. He suffered through his pregnancy the best he could, and Celty used her Shadows when it was time to remove the baby with no trace of it having been in him. Of course there were a few photographs of his enlarged belly, much to the blonde's chagrin, but he seemed to be surprisingly maternal.<p>

Of course no explanation was given to anyone else about his absence, or Shinra's for that matter, and when they returned plus one people wondered who the new-borns mother was. Shizuo would never tell. Izaya hated this development.

"Stupid Shizu-chan's no fun now! He won't chase me anymore! We don't even have sex!" Izaya hated that stupid baby boy with his stupid name –Tsukishima- and his stupid Shizuo-brown hair. He had red eyes though, Izaya thought that strange –not that he was one to talk or anything…Oh well, he decided to try and get the information out of the stupid blonde. One way or another…Maybe Shinra would spill…. Of course had he known then how long it would be for anyone to tell him anything, he might not have bothered, but Izaya always had been too curious, and the mystery of whom Shizuo might had cared enough for to have a baby with was too strong a lure for him. He would learn the truth, no matter what he had to do to get it.

He should have just left things be.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Ta daa~! This is the prologue so Chapter 2 is actually Chapter 1...but they'll all have titles, ne?<br>Izaya: Woot! I topped!  
>Shizuo: God damn it, why? Whay are you...you like torturing me don't you!<br>Seliphra: Guilty~! Hey! Here's an interesting fact! Plotbunnies, which are the driving force of many a story, feed off a single source of food...reviews. Without the reviews, the plot bunnies starve and die a very horrible death and so while favourites and alerts are nice, reviews are what keep the plotbunnies working.  
>Shizuo: She...didn't even deny it...*cry*<p> 


	2. Tsukishima

**A few people said they don't like Izuo, but they will read anyways, rest assured, i'm not a huge fan of it either, but I admit, Izaya could top...the one who tops isn't always the strongest physically after all...and Izaya is mentally stronger then Shizuo...Hee, here the real story begins...five years laaaateeeer *Watches Todd and the Book of Pure Evil***

* * *

><p>Tsukishima Heiwajima was five years old. He had dark brown hair and bright red eyes, and he was very intelligent. He had no idea whom his mother was, but he didn't care at all either, his father often filling that by acting maternal. Tsukishima thought this was a natural adaptation his father developed in his natural paternal instincts, but he wasn't sure either, and sometimes he even found himself wondering if his father was, in fact, his mother. Tsukishima was in fact wondering these things today as he walked home from kindergarten –no one dared to mess with Shizuo Heiwajima son- when he realized very suddenly that he was lost….<em>again<em>.

"Uh oh…" He mumbled, and he sat down on the nearest bench and watched people go by, pulling his warm scarf around himself more. He got cold very easily, but his father told him it was nothing a scarf or a jacket couldn't take care of and that it was nothing to be ashamed of. Tsukishima liked his father very much, and his father liked spending as much time as he could with him. Shizuo told him he helped keep him calm and Tsukishima was not the only witness to this turn of events either. Everyone had noticed the change, for he could be ready to crush someone with a van, and all Tsukishima had to do was show his face. Shizuo's rage would not just vanish, it would instantaneously change from rage into joy.

* * *

><p>Not even Izaya Orihara could irritate Shizuo if Tsukishima was nearby and this made<em> him<em> very angry. In fact he grew quite quickly to despise Tsukishima Heiwajima for stealing his favourite plaything AND fuck-buddy in a single fell swoop. And just by being born to boot, how troublesome indeed! Izaya Orihara, in fact, was just thinking how best to mess with Shizuo Heiwajima when he saw a small child on a bench watching people walk passed. Oh what luck! What luck indeed!

Tsukishima had seen Izaya only once in his life you see, and he was not fore-warned about him. Shizuo had made the mistake of thinking no one was foolish enough to try anything on his son after all, though he was wrong. Certainly Izaya knew what had happened to the only person who had tried, and the thought of ending up like that was not one that appealed to the information broker in the slightest, but this opportunity was too much to ignore!

"Are you lost?" He asked, smiling as kindly as he could manage at the troublesome monster-spawn.  
>"Yes I am. I'm waiting until Papa finds me," Tsuki replied, barely sparing Izaya a glance.<br>"Well, maybe I can help, I find things for people all the time~" Izaya suggested, sitting next to the being he wanted to step on.  
>"Really? Are you a private detective or something?" Tsukishima asked, his ruby-red eyes wide.<br>"Hmm…close," Izaya smiled, unable to help but notice that their eyes were precisely the same colour…not that it mattered much to him.

"Well, okay, but Papa says I can't talk to strangers,"  
>"Me? Well, I'm Izaya Orihara, and you are?"<br>"Tsukishima Heiwajima," He replied brightly.  
>"Lovely~, now we aren't strangers. You see I know your…Papa…quite well,"<br>"You do? Where is he?" The boy was cute, nearly bouncing off the bench they sat on making Izaya chuckle lightly.

"Well, I _could_ help you…but I can't just tell you things for_ free_ you know," Izaya said solemnly and the youngster pouted.  
>"I don't have money…"<br>"Oh, don't worry, I don't want money; just information. If you answer a couple of questions then I'll take you to your Papa, how does that sound?"  
>"Well…okay, I guess," The boy looked confused now, not many adults wanted information. Normally if he bought something adults wanted money.<p>

"Do you know who your Mother is?"  
>"No. Papa never talks about how I was born, he gets a funny look if I ask," He answered and Izaya nodded slowly.<br>"Well, what kind of look is it?" Izaya pressed gently.  
>"Hmm, Kinda sad, but a little angry and also happy but somewhat confused," He said thoughtfully.<br>"Where were you born?"  
>"Out in the country! Papa said he was out there for a whole year and that I was too for a few months," Izaya found this information very useful. Shizuo had been gone for a year, which meant that this child was conceived near the end of the school year, not after it.<p>

"Was anyone else there? It couldn't have been just you and your father?"  
>"Nope! Papa says that his best friend, and his other best friend were there, but there was also his best friends Papa. Papa says he doesn't like him very much," Three others? And no mention of his mother either.<p>

"So, before you were born it was your Papa and just these three?"  
>"Yup!" Tsuki looked from side to side then leaned up close, "I sometimes think Papa is Mama though," He giggled a little but Izaya smirked. Interesting theory.<br>"Why do you think that?"  
>"Well…Papa sometimes acts like other kids Mama's. He gets really worried about me all the time, and Shinra-oji-san called him a Mama Hen. And since it was just Papa and Shinra-oji-san and Celty-oba-san and Shinra-oji-san's Papa, I'm left to wonder who Mama was because Celty-oba-san isn't!" His eyes are wide when this was said and Izaya smiled at him.<p>

"Well, if you want, I could find that out too, and I would do it for free, because I want to know too," He said standing, "Now, let's go find your Papa ne~?"

"Yay!" Tsuki hopped off the bench and took Izaya's hand happily, a wide smile on his youthful face as they walked in search of Shizuo…who wasn't hard to find. Izaya smirked when he saw Shizuo and told Tsuki to wait there. The boy did as he was told, though not sure why.

* * *

><p>"Shiiiizuuuuu-chaaaaan~!" Shizuo turned and glared.<br>"Izaaaaayaaaaa-kuuuun! I told you to stay the hell out of 'Bukuro!" Shizuo's voice made other people flee, and they fled faster when he hoisted a vending machine over his head and launched it at Izaya. Tsukishima had never seen such acts from his father before, but he'd heard all about them. He was a bit worried, but Izaya twirled gracefully out of the way.

"Shizu-chan, you can't figure it out? Heh heh, that's fine, but you should really be _thanking_ me today ne~?"  
>"Why would I thank you for anything?" Shizuo asked, grabbing the next thing he could throw, but he didn't rip it from the ground just yet either.<br>"Well, I found a lost kitten today, and I brought him back with me~! See?" Izaya pointed at the young brunette who waved sheepishly at Shizuo.

"Tsukishima?" Izaya was forgotten in an instant and Shizuo grinned from ear to ear, going over and scooping his son up gently.  
>"Hi Papa…I got lost," He said, blushing a little and hugging his only parent.<br>"_Again_? I know I've told you to pay attention to where you are and where you're going," The blonde scolded gently, but he was still beaming at the boy in his arms, albeit he also looked a bit worried.  
>"You know I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you Tsuki-chan," He mumbled so softly Izaya was sure very few people heard him, having only just barely heard the words himself. Izaya scowled at the sight of the blonde.<p>

"Shizu-chaaan! Playtime over already?" He frowned further when Shizuo ignored him completely, opting instead to return to his boss who merely told him they were done for the day anyways so he may as well take his son home. Yes, Izaya Orihara hated Tsukishima Heiwajima more than he had ever hated anyone else his whole life. But now he had something to go on too, he had three new people to question.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: And thus begins Izaya's hunt to learn the truth~!<br>Shizuo: Why am I the mom though...?  
>Seliphra: Because it's usually the other way around, and with no maternal instincts for Iza-chan he will have to have Tsu-chan grow in his heart properly and slowly~<br>Izaya: Bah, I am above such things...  
>Seliphra: Err...right, sure, <strong>*feeds plot bunnies* Hey look, they're still alive woooo~! Lets keep 'em that way peeps, review~!<strong>


	3. Observe and Report

**I hope I made Shizu-chan's maternal side apparent...please let me know of any errors right away, kthnxbai~!**

* * *

><p>Izaya thought his options through carefully. Three people he could talk to, and there was direct observation. Shizuo seemed to notice very little if Tsukishima was around save for the young brunette and Izaya knew where to find him. Shizuo was not a hard man to find at all in fact and as Izaya had opted for observational information collection first, this was something he needed to do. He sat now, in fact, on the rooftop opposite the building the blonde lived in. His binoculars were trained too at the man's living room window on a rather odd scene indeed. The cushions from the couch and pillows from…well…everything were laid around on the floor, some set up as walls with chairs and sheets strewn about atop all this. Shizuo Heiwajima had built a pillow fort.<p>

The brunette boy wiggled around happily through it being chased by his father (potentially mother though when Izaya recalled his conversation with the boy) all through the rather large contraption. The entire time Shizuo had a large grin plastered on his face too, as though there was absolutely nothing in the world he would rather be doing then chasing a child through pillows and sheets only to mock eat his stomach and tickle him when he finally caught his prey.

Izaya was surprised to see such a tender side of Shizuo actually, for even though he saw the man rip things literally bolted to the ground above his head he also saw him wrap around this child so tenderly it was like he were a fragile doll. In fact the first time he had seen Shizuo hold Tsukishima five years ago –from this very spot no less- Izaya had been certain he would crush the infant. Shizuo, it seemed, had far more control then Izaya had first realized for him to show both strength and tenderness in the same moment…in the same action even.

Right now for instance Shizuo picked the boy up round the middle, hoisted him up and set him on his shoulders. Izaya had seen the same action repeated many times with other objects –roadside guard railings, I-beams and road signs just to name a few- but when it was those objects his massive strength lifted and raise the items…and the part near his hand became bent from the force exerted over it. Yet such force would surely break every bone in Tsukishima's body and Izaya was astounded when the boy was placed tenderly and unharmed on his destination as they made their way into the kitchen.

Oh how blasé, how terribly boring! This, it seemed, was a father and his son, nothing more. Then something happened. Tsukishima was helping with a chore as best he could when he cut himself on a knife. A father, Izaya knew, would put a bandage on the injury and pat the child's head telling them they were fine. Shizuo, however, appeared properly panic-stricken…and the boy wasn't even crying! He rushed the boy into the bathroom –which fortunately Izaya could see from his current location, though not without a bit of difficulty- washed the injury to assess it and seemed positively relieved to see it was nothing. When he disinfected the wound though Shizuo visibly winced with Tsukishima and placed a bandage on it. Then he kissed it better….hang on, that's not…and now he was giving him a treat? He even glanced worriedly at the boy from time to time for almost twenty minutes afterwards!

Shizuo Heiwajima was definitely a mother hen! Time to interview the most easily accessed of the three.

* * *

><p>[Make it quick Izaya-san, I have plans]<br>"Ah yes, tickled that you could make it Celty~! I need some information, and you can help me get it," The informant watched the headless rider almost lazily, leaned back against the side of the building. Celty stared –in the way only she could- at him and he sensed some animosity as she turned her 'gaze' down to her keyboard to type.

[It had better not be illegal]  
>"Well, only if Shizu-chan is illegal," He did his best to look terribly innocent. She seemed to frown at him, though it may have been just his imagination too.<br>[I'm listening]  
>"I know you better than to beat around the bush or play games with you, so I'm just going to ask straight out and hope you answer. I know you were with Shizu-chan while he was gone. I want to know where you were," Celty stayed still, silent a moment, contemplating.<p>

[The countryside] Was her eventual reply. Well, at least she saw no harm telling him that much.  
>"Not much of an answer, but I'll take it. What were you doing out there? I know it was four of you, don't ask me how~"<br>[Five]  
>"What?"<br>[Five, not four]

"Hmm, well I suppose if you count Shizu-chan's little brat, then yes…four and half, I'll meet you partway. You didn't answer my question though.  
>[Shinra wanted to get away for a while, he thought it might be good for Shizuo to get out of the city too. And Tsukishima is not a brat!]<br>"I see," He frowned, but she hadn't said anything about the boy's mother yet either, and this greatly interested the informant.

"So it was you, Shinra, Shizu-chan and eventually Tsukishima…but he couldn't have been there the whole time ne?" She was silent again.  
>[Good bye Izaya, contact me when there's a real job please] With that she sped off, her horse giving an eerie bray as she did so.<p>

His chat with Celty was very informative indeed. She had confirmed that Tsukishima was born out there –something Izaya already knew- but also that while Tsuki's father, Shizuo, was present Shinra and Celty were there too. It was highly unlikely that the Kishitani's, senior OR junior, would willingly reveal Celty Sturluson to anybody. Shizuo had known Shinra for a very long time, so of course he would know of her, just as Izaya had. Tsukishima had already said the other person there was Shingen Kishitani meaning that while Celty had said there were five, she had made the obvious slip-up of not making it six. There was still no 'mother' to speak of. No second parent. Time to learn the child's birthdate…not to hard, find out what school he was in and hack the files. Elementary schools had easy systems anyways.

* * *

><p>That proved too easy. Izaya mused this too himself and wondered how many people honestly believed that 1234 was a secure password while he browsed through student records clicking on the name he searched for and sipped his tea lazily.<p>

_Heiwajima, Tsukishima  
>Birthdate: January 13 20XX<br>Blood type: O  
>Grade: Three<br>_

_Current Grades:  
>Japanese Language Studies: A+<br>History: A+  
>Mathematics: A+<br>English Language: A+  
>Art: A+<br>Physical Education: A+  
>Music: A+<br>Science: A+_

How interesting indeed. January thirteenth put his conception in late April to early May, meaning Shizuo had someone pregnant before school finished…but the only one he'd been doing back then was Izaya. The girls in their class had been far too terrified of him to be anywhere near him. Another thing that Izaya found interesting was his grade to age. He should be in kindergarten, shouldn't he? Yet his file listed him as 'grade three level environment geared towards kindergarteners'. Tsukishima was in an advanced placement setting and getting straight A+'s the whole way through. He scrolled down to see another note in his file too.

_Tsukishima has demonstrated linguistic abilities we have not seen before, his complete understanding of foreign languages far surpasses what it should at his age. His abilities should be nurtured and we feel placement in more language classes would benefit him greatly. He shows great fascination in new information and readily absorbs it. He has also displayed an unnatural level of physical strength in his fitness tests however his patience and compassion are unmatched by his peers._

Very interesting indeed! If the brunette did not look identical –save the eyes- to Shizuo at that age he would not believe it was that protozoans child…that and the mention of high strength. Fascinating indeed, and no mention of the mother either. Bah…but not a complete waste of time…and who would have thought the Protozoan's birthdate was so close to his child's? Well, two more to interview, and more observation was indeed to be had!

* * *

><p>Seliphra: I was SOOO tempted to make Tsuki's birthday the same as Shizu-chan's but...Also, both Shizuo and Izaya have type O blood, therefore Tsuki would too.<br>Shizuo: What does 20XX mean?  
>Izaya: She doesn't want there to be a specific year...it could be anything post 2000 and pre 2100<br>Seliphra: Indeedly, anyways *glances at panting plotbunnies* They are losing weight OH NOES! **Review to feed them and get them working again~!** I got a flame on my other story today so my motivation to write is a bit low today...


	4. Sin and Discovery

**A/N PLEASE READ:** **I want to warn you, my updates will either become more sporadic or more frequent(Hard to tell which) At some points one, at others the other. I just learned my father has cancer that moved from his prostate to his bones. It's about 5 am as I write this A/N too, and it's why I can't sleep...arent you all lucky my coping mechanism is writing Yaoi? We just learned he has cancer today too...it's the first time I've ever seen him cry in my life...twenty-two years and this is the first time I've seen him cry, even when his mother and father passed, his eyes got wet sure...but this was different. **

* * *

><p>Shizuo smiled softly to himself as he turned the television off and patted Tsukishima's back gently. The young boy had fallen asleep on his chest while they watched SpongeBob SquarePants, a show he liked a lot…Shizuo always watched it with him, but it could be a bit random. Well, there were worse things anyways. He gently scooped his son with one arm and carried him to bed, tucking him in and placing a tender kiss on his forehead. The brunette shifted in his sleep and sighed making Shizuo's smile grow. He watched him a moment more then headed into his own room. He was a bit worried that Izaya and Tsukishima had interacted with each other, Izaya was warped and evil after all. Sure they used to have sex and Shizuo knew he would be lying if he said he weren't still attracted to the informant because he was, but Izaya was evil. He didn't want Izaya filling his baby boy's head with strange ideas either, Tsukishima was still highly impressionable and he was a tad gullible sometimes too.<p>

Honestly he was surprised Izaya hadn't figured it out yet, but then, everyone has their moments right? '_That must be it_,' he thought, though he knew Izaya would eventually figure it out. Hopefully Tsukishima would be strong enough to withstand his father's cruel and twisted ways by then.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have everything?"<br>"Yes Papa," Tsukishima's tone was one of mild annoyance, but he smiled at Shizuo too. Shizuo always asked him if he had everything at least three times before walking him to school and today was special because Shizuo had the day off meaning he would pick him up too. Tsuki was more than able to care for himself for a couple of hours if he had too –assuming he didn't get lost on the way home—but Shizuo preferred being able to walk him home…just in case. He worried about his son more than was normal for a father, but it was about right for a mother. Shizuo always held his son's hand on the way to school too and always gave him a big hug and kissed the top of his head gently when they arrived.

"I'll be here to pick you up at three okay?"  
>"Okay, bye Papa, have a good day, I love you,"<br>"I love you too Tsuki-chan, you have a good day too," Shizuo smiled as he watched Tsukishima hustle into the school building looking a little lopsided with his white messenger-style bag, though he turned and waved once when he arrived at the school doors before disappearing inside. Shizuo sighed softly and headed home. His days off usually resulted in him tidying up a little and jerking off.

He didn't have time for relationships or meeting people, he did have a five year old genius who got lost on a regular basis –a full time job in itself- and his job working for Tom too. So on his days off he would let himself have a release while Tsukishima was in school –never when he was at home.

* * *

><p>It wasn't exactly difficult to get hard these days, he'd been a little more stressed since Izaya spoke to Tsukishima…and hornier too. Why did that flea have to be so fucking hot?<br>"I-Izaya…" He groaned softly as he tugged on his erection, one hand steadying himself on the wall as water from the shower head beat against his back. He groaned again, biting his lower lip, then he got down on his knees to free his other hand. He snaked it behind him then slid two inside himself moaning a little louder this time. _Izaya's hands roamed his body, settled on his hips as he thrust mercilessly into him. _The flash of a fantasy sent a shot of heat through him to his already aching arousal and he dug the two thrusting fingers in a little deeper.

"Haahh~! Iza~! Izaya!" He moaned and finally he came. He panted heavily, remaining still a moment before removing his fingers and moving to sit in the tub, the water washing away the evidence of his sin. Surely that's what this was after all. Even after six years, being pregnant, having his baby to care for…he craved that stupid flea, and the more he tried not to think about it –or him—the more he couldn't stop himself. It didn't help that Izaya was constantly after him now, their chases having been diminished greatly, and never did they end in sex any more. Finally his legs started working again and he was able to wash his hair and body.

He turned the water off, grabbing the towel he'd placed nearby, wrapping it around his waist and shaking his head to rid himself of some of the droplets now beading and dripping from the blonde locks. He wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at himself, frowning. His roots were showing again, time to colour. He also looked at his abdomen and now he smiled a little. Even though he had carried Tsukishima for a full nine months you couldn't tell.

Then again he had recovered at nearly light speed and since Celty had done…something…with her shadows there was no surgical scar either. She had tried to explain it to him once, but he hadn't understood it even if the two Kishitani's had. He yawned and left the warmth and humidity of the bathroom, dressing in something casual rather than his usual clothing, moving the towel to around his shoulders and over his head a little to dry his hair faster.

He started with the laundry, grabbing the hamper from Tsukishima's room and then his own, sorting the whites and colours. He opted to wash the whites first and while the first load washed he cleaned the dishes that had piled up a little and cleaned the kitchen. He even managed to finish everything with time to kill and went for a walk in the neighbourhood to waste time until three.

* * *

><p>Shizuo was so boring now! Izaya hoped he <em>never<em> became a parent if this was what life entailed afterwards. Sure he did housework too, but really, was this all Shizuo could do on his days off? He didn't watch movies unless Tsukishima was present, he didn't even turn on the news! Though he did buy his hair dye today, not that this was interesting either. In fact it seemed the most exciting part of the day for Shizuo was dropping Tsukishima off at school and then picking him up! Although he did spend an awfully long time in the shower….

"Heh, probably jacking off you naughty boy you," Izaya chuckled under his breath as he continued to watch the blonde walking home. He kept his hand securely on Tsukishima's hand as they walked too as though he were afraid that by letting go the boy would disappear entirely. Bah, time for something interesting to happen. He had seen Tsukishima and Shizuo together before, but it seemed that even if Izaya waltzed right passed him Shizuo couldn't see him if Tsukishima was there. He hid the collapsible binoculars in one of his many jacket pockets and bounced down gracefully to where the blonde and his son were.

"Shizu-chan~!" Nothing…he was expecting that though and he didn't give up. He knew what happened to those who threatened Tsukishima, that meant the boy was safe from him…well, from a physical attack anyways. Shizuo on the other hand lost a lock of hair to one of his many throwing knives. That got his attention, he turned, his pupils constricted, the honey gold turning to a darker amber colour as they always did when he was enraged.

"How rude ignoring me like that, tsk-tsk Shizu-chan, you should know better~"  
>"What do you want flea?" He asked, moving slightly into a defensive position. He still held Tsukishima's hand though he had also gently maneuverer the boy so he was behind him and safe from any throwing knives. Izaya was finding his behaviour interesting indeed, for rather than fighting he was glancing around for the fastest escape.<p>

"Oh, well, if I need a reason I suppose I just wanted to see my favourite monster~" Izaya cooed and Shizuo flinched a little like he wanted to grab the nearest dumpster and hurl it at the raven informant.  
>"Get out of here, <em>now<em>." Shizuo growled and Tsukishima tugged his pant leg gently.  
>"Papa?" He looked up at Shizuo with confused, wide red eyes. Izaya had to admit, those eyes perturbed him a bit, they were the same his, precisely the same colour.<p>

"It's okay Tsuki-chan," He mumbled, sparing his son a worried glance._ 'Huh, I could kill him right now. He would die to protect this little…parasite.'_ Izaya thought, a small, cruel smirk playing at his lips. That was how he saw children after all. They sucked the nourishment from their mothers for nine months, then, even after that their parents had to nourish them, clothe them, wash them…it was disgusting. Yes, Izaya never wanted to be a parent if this was what it would do to him.

"Ne~? Shizu-chan you've gotten so soft…I could kill you right now. You wouldn't budge if I threw a knife right now, not if it might hit your precious little tick there. How pathetic, you really have changed Shizu-chan…and I can't say it's for the better either," Izaya sighed, shrugging lightly. Shizuo glared daggers at him…if looks could kill Izaya would not be standing any longer.

"Get out of here flea before I make you regret it," He growled and Izaya smirked a little at his ex-lover.  
>"Shizu, Shizu, Shizu….You really have no idea why I come back still, even with all the vending machines~! And I don't even get sex afterwards anymore!" He sighed dramatically and nearly laughed when Shizuo's cheeks turned so red he could shame a tomato.<p>

"I don't give a- I don't care why you come back here flea, you probably just want to mess with people's heads, now leave before I break every bone in your pathetic evil body!"  
>"Hmm? As if, you would never scare your precious little baby like that, would you~?" He smirked when Shizuo frowned.<p>

"Ne, Shizu-chan. I miss you," He shrugged again but these words made the blonde blink at him in dumb-founded shock.  
>"You <em>what<em>?" He said, but his voice was barely above a whisper. Izaya strolled over casually, and Shizuo shifted again to protect Tsukishima if he had to but Izaya wasn't attacking this time.  
>"I come back because I like you Shizu-chan~" He purred, kissing the now thoroughly confused blonde then bouncing back before Shizuo could remember himself and try to punch him. Tsukishima looked shocked too and was now looking between Izaya and Shizuo with a look of dawning realization. Izaya waved cheerily at the pair.<p>

"See you Shizu-chan~!" He then made a heart with his hands, grinned merrily and took off as fast as he could. Shizuo shook his head and tried to think when Tsukishima startled him out of his reverie.

"Papa, is he my Father?"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Oooh, Tsuki you brainiac you~!<br>Shizuo: Aw hell *hides in shame*  
>Izaya: heh heh, cute child you birthed for me~ ...Why haven't I figured out it's my child?<br>Seliphra: Because you refuse to accept the possibility of being a father with out your knowledge and having had no control during the crucial years of development...  
>Izaya: ...Crap, that makes sense! Fine!<strong> REVIEW HUMANS!<strong>


	5. Who's Your Daddy?

**Short chapter, sorry *bows* The next will be longer, as I said in the last A/N, lots going on right now with my Dad so sick. ALSO I know some are wondering, but this IS IZUO! There is only IMPLIED Shizaya and that has (for the most part)passed, so fear not, if you hate Shizaya there will only be a few random mentions of it (Including Erika's fangirlyness) But any actual scene for this fic will be ONLY IZUO!**

* * *

><p>'<em>How the hell am I supposed to answer that question?<em>' Shizuo thought, staring at his son in mild shock and awe.  
>"What makes you think Izaya-kun is your…father?" He finally asked, hoping he sounded normal.<br>"Well, I have the same eyes he does, and babies come from sex and he said-"  
>"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?"<p>

"Papa…I knew you were lying when you told me a Stork brought me to you…so I asked Shinra-oji-san and he said that when two adults love each other very much they do something called sex and that's how babies are made because the Papa leaves a seed inside the Mama and then the baby grows…but then you would be Mama, right Papa?" Shizuo frowned and picked his son up quietly, walking for home. He'd rather not have this discussion where someone could hear them.

"Papa? Are you very mad with me?" Tsuki asked softly as they walked and this made Shizuo stop and look at him.  
>"What? No! I'm not mad…I'm just…surprised, that's all," He smiled softly and kissed Tsukishima's soft brown hair gently.<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes. When we get home I'll explain it to you, okay?" He said softly and Tsukishima nodded quietly, but he wondered why his Papa looked so sad too.<p>

* * *

><p>[<em>Tsuki knows<em>] Shinra looked at the text he'd received, shocked that Shizuo had told him the truth.  
>"Shi-chan, bad news~?" Izaya asked, looking almost pleased by the thought and Shinra smiled and shook his head. He deleted the message from his phone too just in case Izaya decided to sneak a peek at it.<br>"No, just surprising. What is it you wanted anyways?"

"Ne~? Do I need a reason to visit my good friend Shinra-san?"  
>"No, but knowing you there is an ulterior motive," Izaya frowned childishly when Shinra said that but then he smirked too.<p>

"Heh, you know me too well," He said and Shinra smiled. He knew what this was probably about, Celty had come home one evening and warned him that Izaya had started asking about Tsukishima. Shinra knew that both Father and Son would eventually figure it out, and it seemed Tsukishima was the first of the two to piece things together, but he would do his best to stave of Izaya's discovery of his son as long as he could. Shizuo had begged them all not to reveal this to anyone…especially Izaya.

"Celty says you were there when Shizu-chan's brat was born," He said, half-glaring at Shinra's ceiling as he flopped to lie on his back on the couch.  
>"Yes, I was. So was Celty and Shizuo-kun" He answered honestly.<p>

"Tsukishima, was he born full term?" He asked next. Shinra blinked…why would that information interest him? He saw no reason not to answer though.  
>"Yes, he was a full term baby," He said.<p>

"Who is his mother?"  
>"What?"<br>"He was full term, but his birthday is January 13th Shinra, he was conceived in the end of April or the start of May during Shizu-chan's last year and my grade eleven year. Who was his mother?" Shinra knew why Izaya had wanted to know that information now and he cursed himself for giving it to him.

"Shizuo-kun believed it best if Tsukishima never knew as his mother died in labour," He lied with practiced ease and this made Izaya frown, but he seemed to buy it anyways.  
>"I see…" He said then he smiled with some cruelty leaking into the coldness, "Bye-bye~!" He hopped off the couch and left, prancing as he went.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Shinra is such a liar~!<em>' Izaya thought as he hummed to himself, skipping through the streets of Ikebukuro. Perhaps this boy's theory was correct then and Shizuo was not his father, but his mother? But then he would have to figure out who the father was so he could dangle it over Shizuo's head? He frowned, stopping suddenly.

"How pitiful…how did I not see this?" It made sense. Shizuo and Izaya had been going at it like rabbits since the first time they fought, whoever won topping…of course that had usually been Izaya though he had intentionally lost once or twice just to keep the blonde from whining about never topping. Izaya also knew he was the only one not scared of Shizuo during school –aside from Kasuka, Dotachin and Shinra—but certainly he was Shizuo's only! That meant there was only one possible father…

"Me?" He mumbled in shock as it really sunk in.

* * *

><p>"Do you…understand why I didn't tell you?" Shizuo asked softly and Tsukishima slowly nodded.<br>"I think so…so, other Papa is a mean person?" He asked and Shizuo frowned.  
>"He can be. He doesn't have emotions the same way we do Tsuki-chan, he…I don't know what he would do to you if he knew you were his too and I…" Shizuo twitched a little then wrapped his arms around his son. "I don't know what I would do without you," He mumbled weakly. Tsuki nuzzled his mother's neck and smiled.<p>

"I won't tell Papa," He said softly making Shizuo smile.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Yes, Tsuki WILL switch to calling Shizuo Mama at some point...<br>Izaya: Hell yeah! I'm Daddy!  
>Shizuo: ...Damn it.<br>Seliphra: Review PLOX. You help feed a starving plotbunny if you review, AND YOU GET A COOKIE TOO! I'M JUST SO GENEROUS!


	6. The Proof

**Oh look! Izaya's reactioon! We're gonna get some backround on Shizu-chans preggerness, the video bits are in italics...**

**UPDATED WARNING: Shizuo in tears and in a lot of hurting next chapter, kthnxbai**

* * *

><p>"Izaya Orihara, to what do I owe the pleasure?"<br>"I know who Tsukishima's father is," If the man's features were not hidden by a gas mask they surely would have shown his shock and he then waved the informant inside before closing the door. Izaya moved to the couch and sat, his shoulders slumped a little, a scowl on his features as he watched Shingen Kishitani remove his mask with angry red eyes.

"Then there are a few tapes you need to see," He said finally, disappearing into another room and returning moments later with a large cardboard box.  
>"What's that?"<br>"The proof! This is the evidence that Shizuo Heiwajima was the first man to ever become pregnant! In the history of history!" He set the box down and opened it. There were a number of things inside including photo albums, research notes and several video tapes. He took the first album and handed it to the now curious informant who opened it. He had to bite back a small yelp of surprise and a smile at the first photograph. It was Shizuo, a gentle smile on his face and a hand on his enlarged abdomen, his golden eyes gazing at the growth affectionately…like it was the most important thing ever. Izaya had to close the album for now. Shingen was pulling the first tape out anyways and putting it into the vcr he connected to the television before playing it.

"_My name is Shingen Kishitani…is this thing..? Ah, yes, it is excellent! As I was saying, I am conducting the most marvellous experiment in which the first human male who becomes pregnant will be featured! All following records will be of that! Now then-"  
>"Otou-san, what are you doing in there?" Shingen started and looked at the door.<br>"Shinra? Oh, come in son, come in, yes. You'll be helping me anyways!"  
>"Helping with what?" Shinra's voice was cautious as he entered the room, his eyes quizzical as he glanced at the camera filming his father off center.<em>

"_Well, I have a theory you see, a marevelous one. You see…Shizuo and Izaya secretly love each other!" Shinra laughed.  
>"Otou-san, you're crazy. Sex and love are different."<br>"Yes, yes, okay, so probably they don't. Either way their foreplay is becoming a tad…expensive. I mean today they're breaking cheap things like school buildings, but in a year…well, who knows what they could be breaking! You see? We need to nip it in the bud!" Shinra frowned._

"_Nip it in the bud?"  
>"Yes! A child is what is needed to calm them! Or one of them. Do you know who bottoms?"<br>"They fight over it," Shinra shrugged, "Winner tops,"  
>"Ah…makes sense given it's those two," He produced a bottle of white tablets.<br>"You need to give them each one of these per day until they have sex!"  
>"But that could take days! And…why?"<br>"Simple, these will make a man capable of conceiving a child!"_

"_You want to get one knocked up." It wasn't a question.  
>"Prescisely! That will calm one of them down at least right? Then we don't need to worry!"<br>"Ah but…both of them?"  
>"Do you know who tops?"<br>"Like I said…normally Izaya does though,"  
>"Then both,"<em>

The screen went black for a moment as Izaya absorbed this new information. How glad he was now that he hadn't let Shizuo win at all for the entire year before he left!

_A very sullen looking Shizuo appeared on screen, though he glared at the person holding the camera like he would kill them if he could.  
>"State your name for the record please," It was Shingens voice.<br>"Tch. Shizuo Heiwajima…is this really necessary Kishitani?"  
>"Yes! Now, why you're on film?"<br>"Because you gave me some fucked up drug so that the fucking flea would…" He turned a brilliant shade of red and looked away from the camera._

"_Shizuo-kun, please finish you're statement,"  
>"Fine. I'm here because I'm pregnant…happy?" He growled though clearly displeased, his hand tightening reflexively on the leather sofa he sat on.<br>"And your age?"  
>"I'm eighteen…I am way to young to be doing this…what the hell were you thin-"<em>

The screen went blank again as Shizuo had gotten up, the sofa beginning to disappear off frame.

"_Shiiiizuuuooooo~!"  
>"Shinra…what the hell is that?" The blonde half-glared up at the camera, he was laying on a sofa, black, in a country home.<br>"Otou-san's camera…"  
>"Then why the hell is it- Oooh!"<br>"Shizuo?"  
>"No I just…fuck!" The teen bolted from the couch and down the hallway and the sounds of him wretching could be heard clearly. He reappeared a few minutes later one hand on his abdomen, a bit green looking.<br>"I thought morning sickness was supposed to be done by now?" He grumbled, resuming his spot on the couch._

"_Not always…"  
>"They should change the name…" He groaned, the back of one hand resting on his forehead lightly, his eyes closed. He looked tired.<br>"To what?"  
>"I dunno, ALWAYS sickness," He grumbled, scowling when Shinra laughed.<em>

It went black a moment and the next thing he saw made him gag. Was that strawberry Ootoro?

_A large and obvious bulge jutting out from Shizuo's stomach, the white t-shirt he wore stretched to cover the growth as he wolfed down more fish and strawberries.  
>"Honestly, how are you eating that?"<br>"Eating what?" The now brunette teen asked the camera.  
>"…That. Seriously Shizuo, that's nasty," Shinra said, zooming in on what appeared to be Ootoro with sliced strawberries on it.<br>"Is not!" Shizuo protested, popping another piece in his mouth as Celty walked over and sat next to him. Her PDA flashed in front of him and he paused long enough to read it and it made him smile._

"_If you really want to, sure…" He said and the Dullahan reached out to touch his abdomen tentatively. He grinned at her when she jumped and typed something.  
>"Yeah, that was him…or her I guess," He said and he laughed when the camera jostled aiming at nothing.<br>"That's so cool!" Shinra said but all that was visible was the floor.  
>"Shinra…the camera," Shizuo laughed and the camera moved again to focus on the brunette teen who grinned and ran one hand on his abdomen, gazing at it happily.<em>

Izaya nearly whined at this now. That scene had stirred something inside of him, something he hadn't known he could feel. He was jealous! He was jealous that he couldn't feel his own child moving before he was born like the others had!

"_Fuck is this supposed to hurt this much?" Shizuo whined, sweat causing his skin to have a light sheen and the camera was set on the coffee table as Shinra felt his forehead.  
>"I dunno…Otou-san and Celty should be back soon…" He said with a worried glance at the door and he jumped when they walked in.<em>

"_Good! You're just in time, I don't know what's wrong!" Shingen hurridly removed his heavy winter jacket and boots, hurrying to the brunettes side, his expression anxious.  
>"What are the symptoms?"<br>"I dunno, it fucking HURTS? You did this to me, you fix it!" He groaned again, curling in on himself instinctively and Shingen took his pulse._

"_Good lord it's through the roof! Ah…are you having a feeling like…bearing down? Is it pain coming at certain intervals?" He asked his eyes bright and Shizuo groaned again nodding.  
>"How frequently are they coming?"<br>"Th-three minutes apart, they were longer earlier and I Oooh FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?"_

"_I think you're in labour…"  
>"WHAT?" Shizuo groaned again and Celty hurried into another room to start getting things ready as Shinra rushed over to help his father lift the heavily pregnant teen on their shoulders and help him walk into the other room, camera forgotten on the table which it was set upon.<br>_

Izaya groaned when the tape went dead, that was it? He didn't get to watch his son being born?  
>"The delivery is on tape," Shingen said softly seeing the informants obvious distress and Izaya looked at him.<br>"I want to warn you though, it might be hard to watch…" Izaya swallowed dryly, surprised he could feel so nervous. Or for that matter nervous at all.  
>"I want to see it."<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: And see it we shall! Next chapter...<br>Izaya: You...you bitch!  
>Shizuo: And what's with the updated warning?<br>Seliphra: What can I say, labour is painful...especially when you have no uh...well...err...hmmm...  
>Izaya: When you can't deliver like a woman can...<br>Seliphra: YES! Thank you Izaya~!  
>Shizuo: ...whatever, just <strong>review<strong>...


	7. Delivery

**Starts in video, again, video is in italics. ALSO: Shizuo in lota pain this chapter...both ways, not just physical, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! CRYING SHIZU-CHAN ALERT! YES HE CAN!**

**Also: A note to the person who decided to flame this story yesterday...Seriously? Take an English lesson and learn the definition of "Paragraph" You don't start a new one with each dialogue block a paragraph IS a few sentances (Usually between 3-10) And if I didn't break it up it would be a massive text block which are a LOT harder to read so shove it =) I respond here because you didn't even have the intestinal fortitude to sign your 'review' and it has been deleted.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The brunette writhed in agony, curling on himself again, a choked sob escaping him.<br>"FUCK! WHY DOES THIS HURT SO MUCH?" He groaned, his arms around his abdomen as Shingen hurridly spoke to Celty out of the microphones range. Shinra tried to calm the agonized brunette but tears were now streaming freely from his eyes and down his cheeks when Celty came over at last her shadows extending out before wrapping around the pregnant teen, then finally some diving into the swell of his abdomen. He shrieked in sudden agony when she did this, his body twitching and Celty's shadows restrained him to keep him still. _

_The free parts of his body shifted and writhed and as the shadows began to lift upwards again his abdomen followed, his spine arching into a perfect semicircle as a long low howl of pain came from him. Shinra covered his ears looking frightened and even Shingen looked worried until a ball of shadows emerged from him, the teens body sagging down again, limp from exhaustion and thinner, his golden eyes unfocused but open and Shingen rushed to the pan that Celty placed the orb of shadows. They pulled apart, breaking the amniotic sac and placenta as they did vanishing at last to reveal a small baby boy lying lifeless in the pan._

"_Shit," Shingen picked him up and gave the infant's foot a flick before he choked and then wailed but Shinra was trying to keep Shizuo awake. Celty too was turned to the disoriented teen in concern and Shingen placed the newborn into the incubator next to Shizuo's bed. _

"_Shizuo?" He said, pulling a pen light and checking his pupils which remained dilated when he shone light in them. Suddenly his eyes rolled back though and his body spasmed uncontrollably.  
>"Shit! He's stroking," Shingen said and Shinra hurried over with what was needed. Celty hurried over and the screen went blank.<em>

Izaya felt something strange inside his chest. He knew Shizuo had survived this obviously stressful delivery, he had seen him perfectly healthy a few months later, yet for some reason he was …worried? That couldn't be right.  
>"His blood pressure had been very high in his ninth month. He had Pre-Eclampsia resulting in a brain aneurism that haemorrhaged when we delivered Tsukishima. On the upside the procedure was quite simple and we were able to stop the bleeding in no time at all. He was even awake a day later but we didn't let him see Tsukishima until he was stable."<p>

Izaya was uncharacteristically quiet. To think Shizuo had gone through all that! That delivery alone seemed like…hell. And he had questions too, hundreds of them.  
>"There are more videos, do you-"<br>"I want to see them all," Izaya said, his voice was soft though, strange sounding to his own mind. Shingen smiled and popped the next one.

_Shizuo sat alert and awake, an IV needle in one arm, his stomach still a bit large from the excess baby weight and he turned when the person holding the camera knocked on the wall. He started and smiled.  
>"Hey Celty, what's up?" Her arm appeared holding the PDA but it was impossible to read from the cameras angle. The brunette teens eyes widened and he looked passed her, the camera turning to show what he was looking at. Shinra walked in carrying a small bundle of blankets with a grin on his youthful face.<em>

"_Surprise! Say hi to your Mommy baby!" He said going over to the brunette, the camera capturing Shizuo's intense expression as Shinra leaned over to show him the bundle. Shizuo's whole body seemed to melt at the sight and a wide grin spread across his face._

"_You should hold him Shizuo," Shinra said and a look of fear flitted across Shizuo's face.  
>"But I'll break him!" He squeaked a little, his voice full of anxiety but Shinra smiled at him.<br>"You won't break him, it's okay," He said passing the baby to his mother carefully, showing Shizuo the correct way to hold him. Once he was secure the teen looked at his newborn, his eyes filling with tears suddenly and a smile gracing his lips. _

"_Ha! He's fucking perfect!" He said and Shinra chuckled and looked at Celty.  
>"Aw, Celty, do you want to have one with me now too? I would lo-OOF!" An arm appeared to jab Shinra in the diaphragm roughly.<br>"Tsukishima," Shizuo said suddenly and Shinra looked at him curiously.  
>"Hm?"<br>"His name. I'm naming him Tsukishima," He explained, his voice soft, his expression one of pure, undiluted awe as he looked into the face of his child for the first time.  
>"Tsukishima Orihara?"<br>"No! Tsukishima Heiwajima," He couldn't tear his eyes from the baby's face._

"_You're going to give him your last name?"  
>"Yeah. If I gave him Izaya's then he'd know right away Tsuki's his, and if he does he'll want to raise him but I mean look what happened when he influenced his sisters," The brunette frowned a little.<br>"Shizuo…are you sure?"  
>"Yeah. You can't tell Izaya about this; I…I can manage on my own with him somehow. Besides it's not like Izaya will give a shit about us…"<br>"Shizuo…." Shinra touched his friends shoulder lightly as a tear rolled down his cheek._

"_You know I'm right. He doesn't care about anything that doesn't interest him and the only reason he looks at me because I can fight and I let him fuck me afterwards," He mumbled a second tear rolling down the same cheek to join the first.  
>"He already thinks I'm a monster so what will Tsukishima be to him but half a monster? No, it's better for Tsukishima if Izaya doesn't know he's the father," He said it with conviction and Shinra nodded gently. Celty's hand and PDA appeared again to hover before Shizuo and Shinra and Shizuo grinned and hiccupped a small sob nodding.<em>

What did it say? What did she ask him? Did Shizuo really think he was _that_ heartless? Izaya was suffering from a sudden onslaught of emotions he hadn't known he had and he watched the next video and the next. They got a bit happier after that, ones of Tsukishima playing and even one of him trying to suckle on Celty's hands wailing every time she tried to take them away again causing the other three to laugh hysterically and large heart shaped puffs of smoke to come from her neck. Shingen let Izaya watch the video's undisturbed for the most part and after that he looked through the albums carefully finding he really liked how Shizuo stared at his son…no, _their_ son. He did wonder if Kasuka knew the truth about his nephew or for that matter met him.

* * *

><p>"Kasuka-oji-san!" Tsukishima hugged his true uncle's leg when he entered the apartment making the young actor smile –sort of—and crouch down to pat him on the head.<br>"Tsukishima-kun, good to see you again," He said, his monotone voice a little warmer than usual.  
>"Tsuki-chan, go get you're art assignment so you can show Kasuka-kun,"<br>"Okay M-Papa!" Tsukishima released his uncle's leg to hurry to his room allowing Shizuo to get something for his brother to drink and sit down.

"Here see?" For a five year old the painting was incredible. It was oil based, a sun setting on the waves of an ocean…except you could tell what it was supposed to be. In fact it looked like something ten times his age had painted and Kasuka's eyes widened a touch, then he smiled -sort of—at the boy.

"It's very good, it must have taken a long time?" He said and Tsuki beamed.  
>"Nope! Only four hours!" He said happily and Shizuo grinned ruffling his son's hair gently.<br>"That's my little genius," He grinned and Tsukishima blushed.  
>"M-Papa!" He whined as Shizuo picked the painting up and hung it on the wall in the place he'd picked for it.<p>

"Shizuo-nii, I got the role," Kasuka said softly and Shizuo grinned.  
>"Told you, and you didn't think you'd get it!" Shizuo chuckled.<br>"Mama can we go see it when it comes out?" Tsukishima's red eyes widened when he realized he forgot to call Shizuo Papa now. He had switched to Mama almost as soon as he found out Shizuo was indeed his mother, but the blonde told him to call him Papa when other people were there. Kasuka's eyes widened a little too and he looked at Shizuo curiously.

"Oh, but if you're his mother Shizu-nii, who's his father?" He asked blandly accepting this fact like it was normal for men to get pregnant and it happened on a regular basis. Shizuo coughed and choked for a minute on the milk he'd been drinking.  
>"You're not surprised?"<br>"Not really,"  
>"Sh-should have figured that…d-don't tell Mom and Dad," He coughed, and Kasuka tilted his head to one side before nodding once in agreement.<p>

* * *

><p>Kasuka left after a while and Tsuki came over to Shizuo with a worried look.<br>"Mama…are you mad?"  
>"Huh? Why would I be mad Tsuki-chan?" He asked, smiling at his son.<br>"I called you Mama instead of Papa…" Shizuo sighed and patted Tsuki's head gently before scooping him up and hugging him.

"I'm not mad. You keep me too calm for me to get mad," He said softly, smiling at his son who grinned back then frowned again.  
>"Mama…can you tell me about Papa?" He asked it cautiously and Shizuo frowned, his brow furrowing as he thought how best to talk about Izaya.<p>

"Your father is…hard to explain." He said softly then he got up and pulled out a photo album and a year book sitting down again, Tsukishima sitting in his lap expectantly. Shizuo flipped the Raijin Academy Year Book open first.  
>"Is that you?" Tsuki asked suddenly pointing to Shizuo's old school photo and it made the young man grin.<br>"Yeah it is," He said and Tsuki giggled.  
>"You look different now, but Shinra-oji-san looks the same!" He said gleefully and Shizuo turned it backwards to Izaya's class. He pointed to Izaya's picture but his finger hesitated a moment too long as though he were stroking it.<p>

"That's Papa?" Tsukishima asked softly, as though sensing his mother's sudden distress and Shizuo nodded.  
>"Izaya Orihara. He had a huge fan club when we were in school…he manipulated them into causing trouble with other schools," He said and Tsuki frowned.<p>

"Why?"  
>"I dunno. Izaya…he's not a good person,"<br>"Then why'd you have sex with him?" Tsuki asked making Shizuo cough in embarrassment.  
>"Wh-ah…r-right Shinra…gonna kill him for that," He mumbled, "Well…even though a lot of other people didn't know it I liked your father a lot and he liked…some parts of me. I suppose in his own way, but he never loved me,"<p>

"Why not?"  
>"Oh Tsuki…I'm not even sure he can love," Shizuo said softly but his eyes watered at the thought. He was in love with Izaya, had been since before he conceived Tsukishima but he had never for a moment dared to think Izaya might someday feel the same.<p>

"Mama…you love Papa don't you?" Tsuki asked but he hugged Shizuo too. Shizuo sighed softly, wrapping one arm gently around his son and patting his back.  
>"Yeah…Yeah I do,"<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo was in bed and shaking softly. Izaya wondered if he were cold at first but when he looked closer he realized the blonde was crying silently. Izaya had been shocked by this, but it was also dulled in a sense. He'd had so much information the last little while about his own son that he was still trying to absorb it all. He wasn't really ready to believe he WAS a father for that matter.<p>

He was doubly surprised when Tsukishima came in turning the light on, crying and the blonde immediately forgot his own worries –whatever they may be—to comfort Tsukishima from whatever had upset him. Eventually the boy fell asleep again in Shizuo's arms and Shizuo lay the small body next to his and pulled the covers up, his arms about Tsukishima like a protective shield against the world, lights still on. Izaya watched until he thought Shizuo must be asleep and sighed, the binoculars disappearing into a pocket.

"Shizu-chan…I will be involved," Izaya decided then. He knew better than to take a direct route. If Shizuo knew he knew and wanted to get to know his son then he was likely to leave the country to keep Izaya away from him. No, the best approach would be to feign ignorance and speak with Tsukishima instead.

He stood and walked home, his step empty of the usual skip.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: TADA!<br>Izaya: *Reading authors note at top* Jeez, you REALLY hate flames...  
>Shizuo: Yeah...<br>Seliphra: *smiles pleasantly* Yes I do. **Also my posts will be slowing a little now as I haven't got as much time. I'm trying to spend as much time with my Dad as possible right now since he's getting depressed easily and he is getting sicker gradually even though his treatment hasn't started yet, but the more reviews I get the more likely ideas are to come to me and the more likely I'll be to get them down into word**! Thanks all of you! And Hi, I'm glad you're starting to like it, I can assure you Izuo lemons in the future...NEAR future! And all questions will be answered! I promise!


	8. Revenge Is

**Lovable father/son interaction! Also, is being a jerk, it won't let me review other stories or respond to your reviews however, and this is the LAST time I will say this as I am SICK of repeating it: THE SHIZAYA IS _ONLY_ IN PASSING, _NO_ EXPLICIT SHIZAYA! THIS IS AN IZUO FIC, SHIZUO _LIKES_ TAKING IT LIKE A WOMAN SO STOP ASKING ME IF THERE WILL BE SHIZAYA BECAUSE YOU HATE/CAN'T STAND IT AND READ THE GD AUTHOR NOTES! THIS IS IZUO SO PLEASE STOP BEGGING ME TO MAKE IT THAT WHEN IT WAS DECIDED AS SUCH IN THE FREAKING _PROLOUGE_! SERIOUSLY!**

* * *

><p>"Tsukishima, right?" Izaya asked the boy, what luck, Shizuo was working today and that meant Tsukishima was supposed to make his own way home.<br>"Yes, M-Papa says I shouldn't talk to you," Tsuki said warily, eyeing the man and Izaya's eyes narrowed. '_Did he now?_'  
>"Well then, I suppose you better not," He shrugged with a falsely innocent smile, "But at least let me walk you to your place so you don't get lost today, ne~?" He seemed to consider this then he grinned and nodded.<p>

"Okay! I don't think Papa will be too mad about that," Tsukishima agreed readily and Izaya felt a tug at his heart strings when the boy immediately took his hand and started walking with him. They were silent part way then Tsukishima looked up at Izaya as though studying him carefully and it made Izaya surprisingly nervous.

"Something wrong Tsu-chan?" He asked and Tsuki frowned a little at the nickname.  
>"Papa says you do that a lot,"<br>"Do what?"  
>"He says you give people dumb nicknames," Izaya laughed at that.<br>"Yes, I suppose I do, but it's fun to see people get annoyed so easily," Izaya explained and Tsukishima nodded.

"Papa said you're evil, but you don't seem completely terrible…just a bit mean," Izaya blinked a little. He'd had no idea Shizuo saw him as 'evil' really.  
>"Everyone can be mean. Evil doesn't really exist anyways,"<br>"It doesn't?"  
>"Nope~! Evil and Good are things humans decided, they aren't real and are subjective! What is 'evil' changes from human to human just as what 'good' is. Humans decide for themselves what is evil and what is not," Izaya explained. He loved talking about his humans.<p>

"Why?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Why can't we agree on what's good and what's bad?" He asked, his eyes wide.  
>"Because humans hate agreeing with each other," Izaya said simply and Tsuki nodded.<br>"That's true…" He agreed.

"Do you…like humans?" Izaya asked tentatively and Tsuki thought a moment.  
>"I suppose so yes," He said, "do you?"<br>"I love humans," Izaya said with a small grin and Tsukishima giggled.  
>"Well, are you married then?"<br>"Hm? Of course not, my love is for all the humans equally!" Tsukishima looked confused by that.

"That's like…seven billion people though! You can't love them all!"  
>"Oh? Of course I can!"<br>"No, it's impossible! There have to be some humans you don't love!" He was insistant and Izaya had to think how to respond.  
>"Well, I don't like monsters," He said finally but Tsuki frowned again.<br>"Papa says you call him a monster…it makes him sad," He said it very softly but he felt something in his chest lurch at that.

"With Shizu-chan I don't mean it. Can you keep a secret~?" He asked crouching down to eye level with Tsukishima and his eyes widened as he nodded.  
>"I like secrets!" He said emphatically and Izaya grinned.<br>"Shizu-chan is actually one of my very favourite humans!" He winked and pressed a finger to his own lips in a 'shh' motion and Tsuki grinned widely.

"Really? You should tell him you like him!" He bounced on his heels and Izaya smiled but shook his head.  
>"Ne, Tsu-chan, he would never believe me…I do like him a lot though. I like you too, you like humans too!" He smiled and Tsuki giggled a little as Izaya stood up again and they kept walking.<p>

"How about your Papa? Does he like anybody?"  
>"Yes, but he says they won't like him back, so he says he'll be single even though Grandmother and Grandfather think he should get married," Tsuki made a face.<br>"Do they?" That piqued Izaya's interest a little.  
>"Yeah, they tried to set him on a couple dates but they were with girls and he says he doesn't like women the same way other men do," Izaya was bisexual, but he hadn't known Shizuo's preferences were only for men. More specifically for one in particular it seemed, and Izaya felt another small lurch of jealousy. His eyes were frequently scanning the crowd too for any of the people he knew, he may not know Tsuki well yet but he would work on that. And if anybody messed with what was his he destroyed them, and Tsuki was his. He only spotted a few of the monsters he knew, ones that usually came out into daylight too, but they were no threat. After all people knew the kid with red eyes was a Heiwajima…people didn't mess with Heiwajima anymore.<p>

"So did he go on any dates with guys?" He asked next and Tsuki shook his head.  
>"Nope! He says he only loves my …other parent…." Tsukishima looked nervously at Izaya as if aware he had said too much, but Izaya feigned ignorance.<br>"Hmm, and people know he can be nice now…" Izaya mumbled.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Ah! Well, I went to High school with your Papa! People were very scared of him before you were born," He said knowingly and Tsuki giggled.

"Oh, that, yeah! Papa gets ladies asking him out all the time, but he says no. He tells them he's in love with someone else already and that he doesn't have time for them anyways 'cuz of me and his job," Izaya was a bit refreshed by how innocent Tsukishima was still.

"So, are you really strong like your Papa is?" Izaya asked next and Tsukishima's small shoulders shrugged.  
>"I dunno, I haven't tried lifting anything but I know I'm stronger than the other kids…Papa says I must be smarter too because I'm in advanced placement and getting really good grades. They keep skipping me up too, I don't like it," He pouted.<br>"You don't like being smart?"  
>"Yeah! I can't make any friends!" He whined sadly and Izaya nodded.<p>

"I'm really smart too, don't worry about it…your mother must have been smart ne~?" Izaya chuckled mentally given Tsukishima had revealed that Shizuo only liked men…that meant his 'Mama' was a man…not to mention Izaya knew that anyways. He did wonder if Mairu and Kururi should be informed of the fact that they were aunt's…then again he wasn't so sure he would want them near Tsukishima. Come to think of it he still had to punish Shinra and Shingen for destroying his sex life…Tsukishima after all had his genes, therefore his intelligence. He could be moulded into the first of many overlords over the human race, ah what a thought! His progeny ruling over the earth…he shook the matter from his mind. After all Shizuo would never allow it and Shizuo had far more control. That and Children more often listen to their mothers anyways, mothers being the primary teacher.

"Papa never really talks about my other parent," He said cautiously and Izaya nodded, understandable. The blonde clearly didn't want Izaya to have anything to do with Tsukishima, and given the people he dealt with on a daily basis it was no surprise. He had meetings with Yakuza bosses, The Awakusa-Kai were often there, he was not exactly role model material –just looking at what he'd done to his own sisters—and even though he could teach many valuable things to Tsuki he wasn't sure he'd be a good parent either. Maybe Shinra could help? And he could punish the man while he was there too…Hmm, through Celty? Yes, he knew just the thing too~!

* * *

><p>"Izaya-san! Long time no see, what brings you to my humble abode?" Izaya had left Tsukishima at home safely before heading straight to the underground doctor.<br>"Oh I was just wondering if I could speak to your lovely wife," Izaya purred and Shinra beamed at the term.  
>"Ceeeltyyy~ My love Izaya wants to speak with you~" He sang and Izaya smirked at as he saw the Dullahan round the corner.<p>

[What is it?]  
>"Ne Celty~! Privacy please Shinra~!" Izaya said cheerily and Shinra frowned a little before leaving the room. Izaya dropping his smile for a fake look of worry.<br>"Oh Celty, it's good your still safe, you see I came on some rather interesting information and I thought you ought to know!"  
>[This better be good]<p>

"I don't think Shinra is really Shinra," He whispered close to where the smoke rose from her neck and she took a step back before typing rapidly.  
>[What do you mean Shinra isn't Shinra? He's acting perfectly normal!]<br>"Well you see…they always do at first, but before you know it…ah, but by then it's too late. You see, I learned the job he went on last week…they wanted him because of his reputation for not spilling the beans on things…there was a crash just outside the city and the government is really hushing it up…"

[They are?] He smirked when he saw the small tremor of fear pass through her.  
>"Yes, and what's more…Shinra was in there…and they had to run decontamination, but you know how it is…the aliens aren't so easily displaced from their new hosts…" She shuddered deeply now.<p>

[How do you know this?]  
>"I have contacts everywhere Celty….I also have every reason to believe that Shinra…is no longer the real Shinra. Best not to say anything to him though, these aliens always become violent when found out you know," She shuddered again.<p>

[Understood! I will be on the lookout for strange behaviour!]  
>"Ne Celty-san! He'll still act similarly. Best to just avoid him as much as possible." She looked side to side and immediately got on her horse.<br>[Thank you for warning me!] She typed before taking off. Shinra came back out when he heard the whinny of her motorcycle.

"Where did Celty go?"  
>"Hmm? Needed her for a job, that's all, I'm sure she'll be back in no time at all~" Izaya smirked at the doctor who nodded.<br>"Was there anything else you needed?"  
>"Yes. I've been thinking I should become a father,"<br>"WHAT?"  
>"Oh, you know, I need an heir to my legacy after all, and who better than progeny I raise myself? But I don't want them to turn out like Mairu and Kururi did, so I need to know how to be a…decent one,"<p>

"S-so have you found someone you like then?"  
>"Hmm? In a manner of speaking I suppose," Izaya laughed internally when he saw the doctor frown.<br>"Well, whomever the mother is will have an influence on the child too you know," He said and Izaya nodded.

"I've taken that in to account Shinra, don't worry, I just want to know how to be…decent."  
>"Izaya, no offence, but you're the last person on Earth that I would recommend fatherhood to."<br>"Ne? Shinra thinks I can't do it hmm?" Shinra frowned at Izaya's smirk and nodded once.  
>"I think you can meet a childs physical needs, but I think you will cause more problems too then you could fix. It's in your nature Izaya, you couldn't stop yourself from negatively impacting a child because you just don't care," Shinra had never been quite so frank with him. Izaya frowned though, perhaps Shinra and Shizuo were right and Tsukishima was far better off without his father in his life?<p>

"I love humans Shinra, I just don't see how you could think I would break one of them," Izaya tried anyways. This was his god-damned child too and he had a right to get to know him!  
>"You enjoy seeing how they react under different situations. You don't concern yourself with the negative impact you have on people though and children are very impressionable. Any child you have too much contact with will grow up, probably. Most of your clients know better than to make an enemy of you, certainly, some will try to kill a child you have though too. That aside any child you raise to adult-hood will be far worse then your sisters ever will be. They'll be either a psychotic serial killer or commit suicide. Hell, I suppose if you pick the right mother it could work but that's a big if, I me-"<p>

"Shizu-chan," Izaya interrupted. He was sick of hearing how awful a father he would make.  
>"What?"<br>"I pick Shizu-chan to be the mother~! He already is, ne?" Izaya smirked a little. He knew it was only a matter of time anyways before Shingen told Shinra he had been by.

"W-what are you talking about Izaya-san?"  
>"I know Tsukishima's mine, that's all. Now, that's settled, I think I should have been told I was becoming a father ne?" Shinra was very pale now and he reached for the phone, stopping when a knife embedded into it.<p>

"Don't tell Shizu-chan I know now~! I am becoming rather fond of Tsu-chan though," He waggled a finger warningly at him and Shinra gulped.  
>"So…you want to know how to be good…for Tsukishima?" He asked slowly and Izaya frowned. Huh, sounded different in his head but…he nodded.<p>

"I have the right to see him, don't I? He's my son, he wouldn't exist without my genes and I know I'm not parent material, but I know you thought that about Shizu-chan too before he had Tsuki-chan, ne?"  
>"True. Fine…I suppose I owe you this much at least. You care about Tsukishima?"<br>"I…" Izaya frowned again. Did he? Well, he didn't hate him. He wasn't sure what this was though, he'd never felt anything quite like what he now felt towards the boy who shared half his genes. Come to think of it he wasn't sure what he felt towards Shizuo either, this thing was strange and it was very annoying not knowing what it was…or for that matter feeling it at all.

"Describe it?" He suggested, sitting down.  
>"I feel…I don't know, I've never felt like this before," If he was going to get Shinra's help on this it was best to be honest about how he felt.<br>"Okay?" Shinra was giving him a look.  
>"I feel like…." He frowned again.<p>

"What would you do if someone hurt Tsukishima?"  
>"I would kill them of course," He rolled his eyes as though that much was obvious.<br>"Okay, and if Tsukishima was happy, how would that make you feel?"  
>"Um…" He thought about Tsukishima smiling and that made him smile automatically too.<br>"Okay, say he was crying?"  
>"I would kill the person who made him cry," He frowned and Shinra chuckled.<br>"What if he was crying because of a nightmare?"  
>"Oh…" He didn't know what he would do. He frowned and shivered when he remembered his own childhood fear of the dark. His mother had lovingly locked him in a closet for six hours until he stopped screaming…though he passed out around that point too. He shook it from his mind, they were called consciously supressed memories for a reason.<p>

"What …should… I do?"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: YES! IZAYA WANTS TO BE A GOOD PARENT GET OVER IT! He won't be good right away, but he will get there, mainly cuz he wants to...<br>Izaya: Eh heh...  
>Seliphra: Also I want to thank Hi specifically for all the questions...I re-wrote half the chapter because of them, but this is better than the original version trust me! <strong>ALSO PLEASE SEND IN IDEAS ON WHAT IZAYA SHOULD DO TO SHINGEN<strong>! Shinra was easy enough, but I have no idea how to punish Shingen...Also yeah, giving Izaya a reason for being an ass hole all the time, sue me. I'm a bitch to 'em both...  
>Shizuo: You can say that again *grumbles*<br>Izaya: That again...  
>Shizuo: ...louse. <strong>Just review.<strong>


	9. Sleep Over

**Heh, sorry for the rant last chapter, some found it amusing, others felt guilty XD Either way, stop asking XD Ahem, anyways, forgot to warn for this last chapter but guess what's in this chapter? LEMONS! YAY! I really hope I did okay since I'm not used to writing Izuo it was a bit tough but I think I managed it okay. Please tell me if it sucks. Also, we learn at last what happened to the man who tried to touch Tsuki!**

**ADDED WARNINGS: A little fetishism never killed anyone right =D?**

* * *

><p>Shizuo sighed softly as he listened to Vorona trying to flirt uselessly with him. He knew she liked him, she just couldn't seem to take a hint –and she wasn't the only one. During High School the girls in his class avoided him, and he liked it that way. He never would have come out of the closet in those years anyways –and technically he still wasn't, very few people knew about his preferences. In High school just Izaya and Shinra knew –and apparently Shingen, but he only found that out after he was pregnant –and right now only Izaya, Shinra, Tsukishima and Kasuka knew. Well, he didn't know if Izaya knew he only liked men. He'd never found women attractive that way.<p>

Certainly he knew if a woman was beautiful, and he knew if he was straight –or hell, even bisexual—he would probably jump at all the opportunities he'd had since returning to Ikebukuro with Tsukishima in tow. Even now he wasn't confident enough to openly tell people and in high school all his frustrations came out in fighting. He hadn't cared then –Izaya had looked at him anyways and as such caught his eye and even his heart—but now he did wish guys might try flirting with him. Maybe if that happened he could finally move on from that damned flea. Vorona was clinging to his arm now still talking about ….something. Honestly he didn't hear half of it. Then he saw that fur lined jacket…

"IIIIZAAAAAYAAAAA-KUUUUUN!" People scattered with the war cry as they always did and Vorona released him automatically. She knew better than to try stopping or helping him. Izaya turned and smirked at him.

"Ah Shizu-chan~!" Dodge. "I was just looking for you, how is my favourite monster?" Dodge. "You see I was just talking to Shinra," Dodge. "Hey That Tsu-chan of yours is awful cute~" That stopped him mid rampage and his jaw dropped a little, a car in one hand as he stared at that sexy, evil informant.

"Don't you bring my son in to this Izaya-kun!" He growled, his amber eyes narrowing in both anger and anxiety.  
>"Really, I can't believe you let him walk home on his own, he's just five~"<br>"If _ANYONE_ touches him, _INCLUDING_ you flea, they know what happens," Shizuo growled and Izaya chuckled.

"Oh? But there are so many bad people you don't know about Shizu-chan! One of the people in your building for instance is on the sex offenders list, I mean sure it's easy enough to get on that…but he's on there for kidnapping…a boy around Tsukishima's age no less…" Izaya smirked as the blonde took off and bolted for home.

"Heh, so predictable Shizu-chan…I'm only telling you because _I_ don't want anything to happen either…."

* * *

><p>"Tsuki?"<br>"Mama? You're home early!" Tsukishima hugged his leg happily and Shizuo sighed in deep relief. He knew Izaya was just trying to rattle him, but he couldn't help worry for his son!  
>"Y-yeah…hey if anyone tries to…hurt you or make you go somewhere with them y-you know what to do right?"<br>"Yup! If they ask me I say no and if they try and make me I scream and kick and bite!" He said brightly and Shizuo sighed and smiled.

"Yeah…good," He hugged his baby –for Tsukishima would ALWAYS be Shizuo's baby—and stroked his hair, needing to remind himself that Tsukishima was alright, no matter what Izaya said. No one in their right mind would try to harm the child of the strongest man in Ikebukuro. He would kill them. Hell someone had just once started shit with him. Some creep had tried just once to take Tsukishima from him and Shizuo had beaten him so badly he was in a coma for a year. Hell, the guy needed six surgeries to put his bones back together into a recognisable shape! Of course Shizuo got off on a self-defence charge since he was protecting his son from a pedophile. Turned out Tsukishima would not have been his first victim though and as such he actually ended up on the cops' good side for once.

"Mama…I think you're wrong about Papa," Tsuki said seriously making Shizuo frown a little.  
>"How so?"<br>"I don't think he hates you…I think he likes you, he said it too! But I think he likes you more than he knows," Tsukishima said with a small nod.  
>"How would you know that?"<br>"Oh umm…"  
>"Tsukishima, you tell me <em>right now<em>," He said firmly and the boy blushed and looked at the floor.  
>"He showed up at my school and walked me home. He said he wanted to make sure I didn't get lost again…"<p>

"He…did?" Izaya couldn't actually care….could he? No, he did it for his own gain, if Izaya did something nice there was always an ulterior motive.  
>"Tsukishima, was he…talking about anything?"<br>"Yeah, he asked about who my Mama was and stuff I liked…he also said…" He clapped a hand over his mouth and Shizuo frowned at him.

"Tsukishima, what have I said about secrets?"  
>"That they only hurt the people they're about?"<br>"Exactly, what did Izaya say?"  
>"That…he doesn't think you're actually a monster. He said you're his favouritest of the humans…" He shifted uncomfortably and Shizuo was genuinely shocked. Did Izaya actually have a heart?<p>

* * *

><p>Apparently Izaya had a heart. He scowled at the thought of having such a weak emotion like love, but Shinra had explained what he was feeling. He loved Tsukishima and he loved Shizuo. He loved them in different ways from each other, and he loved them differently from how he loved humans too, but even with all Shinra's advice he wasn't sure he could be a good father. He wanted to try, but he knew for sure he would make some mistakes. Maybe do what he would have liked as a child? So if Tsukishima was afraid he would hug him instead of force him into his fear? That seemed to be what Shinra had tried to stress when Izaya had asked for help. He was still ashamed he'd had to stoop so low as to ask a man he was also getting revenge on for help.<p>

He still needed to think of something for Shingen too. Having Celty avoid Shinra and distrust everything he said for a long while would be enough for Shinra, treatment like that from Celty would hurt him a great deal after all…pity the man had made his greatest weakness so available to Izaya really. Maybe steal his gas mask? Hmm, didn't seem severe enough somehow, but he could always think of more later, when there was less on Izaya's mind he would think better, he knew.

He watched Shizuo with Tsukishima now…seemed Tsuki had a sleep over, Shizuo was helping him pack some things anyways. Sure enough Izaya followed them to another place. It was larger than where Shizuo and Tsukishima lived and a youngster near Tsuki's age dragged his friend inside happily while Shizuo spoke awkwardly with the other boy's parents before excusing himself though he was clearly worried about leaving him alone.

Shizuo without Tsukishima was certainly interesting to observe though, he did house work and finally he seemed on edge and uncertain. For a while he seemed to be staring into space but then Izaya noticed the blonde turn a deep shade of red very suddenly and then…

"Oh my! Shizu-chan, you're horny!" Izaya smirked. Hmm…maybe he should go help his monster out…Yep!

* * *

><p>Shizuo had a problem of his mind wandering to Izaya on a regular basis, but when his baby was home he was okay, it never got too far since Tsukishima distracted him from stressful thoughts but with him gone for the night at his best –and so far only—friend's house for the night he couldn't stop it. At first it was harmless too and then it turned to dirty things and that made him horny as hell. He couldn't help that though, he'd been single six years now including the time he was pregnant for and that was a very long time to go with only one release a week…if that. He was just deciding what to do about it when a knock came at the door. He frowned and bit his lip, then he got up and answered the door.<p>

"Wh…how the hell did you know where I lived flea?" He was shocked. He had just been thinking about Izaya too. Maybe it was some kind of curse? Think of Izaya Orihara and he will appear at your door?  
>"Hm? I am an informant Shizu-chan~" He purred letting himself in, shoving a bit roughly past the blonde. For someone being strong enough to lift a vending machine over his head one would think that defeating Izaya like this would be easy. He even turned his back to Shizuo and yet…Izaya made him feel so weak if no one was watching, like all that monstrous strength was drained from him entirely. He was in love with the man after all…aw damn it, Izaya was the monster here!<p>

"So Tsukishima's elsewhere tonight?" He asked nonchalantly and Shizuo growled a little.  
>"Were you watching us?"<br>"Hmm? Why on earth would I do that?" He asked a cold smirk flashing at the blonde. He growled a little and pointed to the hallway.  
>"Get the hell out flea, you weren't invited!" Shizuo was praying Izaya didn't notice his half-aroused state. Izaya frowned then stalked towards him before…shutting the door and grinning. The he pulled the blonde roughly down to meet his lips. Shizuo shivered and tried not to enjoy it but he craved this more than Izaya could possibly know.<p>

"Nnn!" His cheeks burned red when the noise came from him and Izaya pulled away with an amused smirk.  
>"Hmm? Shizu-chan, I dare say you are horny," He teased and Shizuo glared at him, but he had to avert his gaze in embarrassment. Izaya took one hand and dragged him towards Shizuo's bed room.<br>"Hey! Flea, what the fuck!" He tried to sound angry…it didn't work.  
>"Ne? Shizu-chan, and here I thought you wanted me to fuck your brains out again?" He smirked at how red Shizuo became with those simple words and then rotated them to push Shizuo –almost gently- towards his own bed.<p>

"Ah! Hey! I said get out!" Shizuo wasn't fighting him though, not really and Izaya knew it. He stalked closer then forced Shizuo to sit on the bed. Not that it took much, he was more willing than he would have liked to admit. Izaya smirked and kissed him again, shrugging out of his jacket as Shizuo groaned again subconsciously. This time though he wrapped his arms around Izaya's body, forcing him closer and Izaya moved him onto the bed properly.

"Shizu-chan, I miss this," Izaya confessed, stripping the blonde of the white t-shirt he wore today.  
>"St-stop calling me Shizu-chan," Shizuo mumbled, but Izaya smirked and bit his neck hard making Shizuo moan loudly in response.<br>"You bottom, that spells 'Chan' to me," Izaya purred and Shizuo shifted uncomfortably as Izaya pulled his own shirt over his head. Shizuo bit his lower lip and ran one hand up the creamy pale skin making Izaya grin in amusement as the informant tugged the man's jeans down.

"Heh, look at you Shizu-chan, so desperate~" Izaya teased when he saw how quickly the blonde was getting hard for him.  
>"Sh-shut up," Shizuo growled in embarrassment, tugging off the others pants in return.<br>"Still a masochist?" Izaya teased, pulling Shizuo' boxers off and the blonde glared at him.  
>"Who says I ever was?"<br>"Hm? I do remember you liking it dry," Izaya teased, tugging his own boxers off his hips and tossing them aside to join their combined pile of clothing.

"Th-that doesn't make me a masochist!" He argued as Izaya smirked at him and with one finger pushed his head down on to the pillow before crawling between the legs Shizuo parted automatically for him. Izaya hovered a moment above him before connecting their mouths again, his tongue thrusting roughly into the others mouth. Shizuo squirmed beneath him already aching for more contact, for the pleasure he knew was coming. Izaya tasted every inch of his mouth before he pulled his mouth from the blonde's, nipping roughly down his neck and leaving clear bite marks along his chest. He lapped at the marks he made when he drew thin lines of blood from Shizuo he watched him with lust-glazed eyes.

Izaya grinned as he pressed against Shizuo's entrance making him groan and push back with his hips automatically. Izaya felt like torturing him a bit more though and moved away as Shizuo tried to impale himself with a cruel smirk.

"Ah-ah, Shizu-chan, not yet," He purred making the blonde glare at him…not that it was very effective right now with him so badly flustered and aroused.  
>"B-bastard," He groaned as Izaya bit him again, purring.<br>"What was your first clue Shizuo?" He hissed happily as he thrust forward with his hips, entering the blonde with a single, swift thrust making the blonde cry out in mingled surprise and pain. Shizuo hated that it felt so damn good like this, but it did. Izaya was right about his sick desires like he was right about nearly everything else.

"Nn? Have you been s-single this whole time Shizu-chan?"" Izaya grunted, moving the moment he finished his question rendering the blonde unable to answer when Izaya struck his sweet spot with remembered ease.

"Haah! Ah! I-Izaya!" He moaned, his back arching as Izaya began pounding in to him, his hazy red eyes locked on Shizuo's half lidded gold ones. Shizuo's hands moved onto Izaya's shoulders as he moved, his moans coming more frequently as the pace increased, Izaya nipping at the marks he'd just left and bit again to leave a new one on his shoulder.

"Hmmn~ you love this don't you Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred, though the heat pooling in his abdomen made it harder to remember to tease Shizuo while they fucked. Shizuo groaned and bit his lip to keep himself giving the informant what he wanted.

"I want to hear it Shizu-chan," He growled one hand moving to smack the ass he was buried in.  
>"Ah! Y-yes!" He moaned immediately and Izaya smirked.<br>"Yes? Yes what Shizu-chan?" He asked, scratching him along the sides and leaving bright red lines in the blonde's skin.

"Yes I l-love it!" His eyes closed as his head pressed harder into the pillow making Izaya smirk. He could feel Shizuo getting tighter, and his own release was nearing as well.  
>"Hmmn~! I do love it when you're obedient," Izaya purred, his hands gripping Shizuo's hips now and he straightened so he could get better access and drive himself deeper in the blonde's glorious heat. Izaya shuddered when Shizuo came, the passage that enveloped him tightening and triggering his own release, his seed spilling inside Shizuo before he pulled out. He smirked when he saw what a hot mess Shizuo was now, then he settled himself down beside the other, one arm over the blonde's chest.<p>

Well, this was unusual, Izaya never cuddled! Shizuo had never brought it up before, in school he had been well aware of what their relationship was, but things were very different now. He had a child for God's sake, and Izaya…Shizuo needed more than just sex now, he'd held out like this for far too long.

"Ne Shizu-chan, did you save yourself just for me~?" Izaya purred, nuzzling the blonde's ear and making him beet red.  
>"N-no, don't act like you're special!" He mumbled. Izaya pouted childishly at him and licked his ear.<br>"Tell the truth or I won't fuck you again tonight~"  
>"How long do you plan on staying?" Shizuo asked, looking at him in mild alarm, though he did dare to hope.<p>

"Heh, you have a night off from being a parent, so I'm sleeping here," Izaya decided, cuddling up to Shizuo who frowned, but his eyes betrayed his happiness at the thought.  
>"Besides Shizu-chan, you're special to me, so I want to be special to you~" He said boldly. May as well start trying to woo the blonde now right? Shizuo made such a cute face being told that anyways.<br>"I-I-Y-You don't hold anyone special!" He argued, but his voice was soft and he moved subconsciously in to Izaya's warm body. Izaya nearly smirked again, but he did that a lot when he wanted to smile. He had learned to hide behind a façade of coldness and was particularly cruel to those he cared the most for. He really struggled to let what he was really feeling show. Shinra had said that he should show what he really felt when he wanted to pull a mask out if it came to Shizuo or Tsukishima but he made it and once the smile was on his lips it was a lot easier.

"Stop smiling, it's creepy," Shizuo frowned and Izaya laughed and kissed his forehead.  
>"And here I'm trying a new approach to get you back~" He purred making Shizuo flustered and red faced again.<br>"Y-y-wh-whatthehellareyoutalkingabout?" Shizuo managed to gasp out finally and Izaya sighed, and then smiled again.

"Ah Shizu-chan, I know you love me…heh, but what if I said I love you too?"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Shizuo you super-submissive man you~!<br>Izaya: ...Heh, do I get to help with Tsu-chan now?  
>Shizuo: No. *Withdraws into giant turtle shell*<br>Seliphra: Err...right, anyways, a few MORE questions answered this chapter, and I know what Shingens punishment will be! Not super severe, since Izaya does feel like he owes him a little gratitude for Tsukishima existing, buuut...the man did cost him his fun with Shizu-chan for six long ones..**.ALSO there will be some REFERANCES to Shizaya next chapter IN PASSING because Erika is appearing...and we all know what she's like. They'll set her straight eventually, don't worry~! NOW REVIEW BICHES!  
><strong>Izaya: Win a cookie if you know where "Biches" is from~**  
><strong>


	10. A Dish Best Served Warm

**NOTE: PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!**

**Updates are gonna be really slowed for a while. I had to get six stitches in my right hand yesterday and it makes it hard to type properly. As a result I can not write the chapters as quickly, nor can I use the web as easily as I can't hold a mouse right now. please be patient, I WILL still be updating but there is a chance for both slower updates and more errors as I'm also kinda high off painkillers right now =)**

**If you do notice errors PLEASE tell me right away! kthnxbai~**

* * *

><p>"Ah Shizu-chan, I know you love me…heh, but what if I said I love you too?"<p>

Shizuo was speechless for a long moment.  
>"You don't love, why the <em>hell<em> would I believe that?" He asked, his voice was soft. He hated hoping like this, he despised it, but Izaya's words made him long for them to be true even when he knew they couldn't be. Izaya frowned and rolled them so he hovered over the blonde.

"I'm not trolling Shizuo, I love you, and if I'm Tsukishima's father I have the right to see him too," Shizuo had to avert his gaze again. He didn't dare let himself believe, but he couldn't stop himself hoping.  
>"Who told you?" He asked softly.<br>"I figured it out pretty quickly Shizu-chan, he has my eyes after all and I'm the only one you've ever been with,"  
>"Who says?"<br>"Well, I am. Don't lie Shizu-chan~!" Izaya whined and nipped one of the many marks he'd left on Shizuo's body making him groan lightly.

"S-so what?" he mumbled in embarrassment.  
>"So, it's been a long time for me too,"<br>"Bull shit, you were with half the student body when we were together!"  
>"That was then, this is now. And you're the only one I did more than once you know,"<br>"Well, don't I feel special."  
>"Shizuo are you really going to hold past mistakes against me now? I want to make it right!" Shizuo blinked but Izaya's face threw him into a mild state of shock. His expression was very different from what he might normally use, it was concerned, frightened, even a little hurt.<p>

"Izaya….you had your chance, you fucked up. I'm not in a position that I can do this, I have Tsuki to take care of and I would really prefer not to deal with you and your….whatever the hell you call it."  
>"What if I stop trolling then?" As if he could. Shizuo sighed.<br>"Fine. You start proving yourself before anything else happens though! You can see Tsukishima but _only_ if I'm there too!" Shizuo's tone was so stern Izaya didn't dare argue. Izaya grinned instead and hugged Shizuo happily.

"Nn…honestly flea," Shizuo sighed softly, one hand now resting on Izaya's back as they lay in bed together.

* * *

><p>Shizuo frowned at his reflection a little. Izaya really needed to learn some self control during sex! Then again he did love it… still, did he have to leave that many marks? Thank god they were coverable with a shirt! He tousled his own hair with a towel quickly and pulled a white shirt on to cover all the marks Izaya left on him before leaving the bathroom. Izaya was making breakfast and that did surprise him a little. He didn't know Izaya could cook, but the flea knew so many things that it didn't surprise him that he could do this too. It surprised him that Izaya was making enough for both of them. Izaya smirked then smiled at him when he saw Shizuo, and set the dishes on the table.<p>

"You really like to cook, don't you?" Shizuo asked, a little surprised at all the food.  
>"Yup~" Izaya said. He had prepared Miso soup, white rice, tamagoyaki and natto for breakfast but Shizuo waited until Izaya had some first to make sure it wasn't poisoned. He may have had sex with the flea, hell he was even willing to allow supervised visit, but that didn't mean for a moment that he trusted Izaya, he hadn't earned that yet.<p>

"It's… good," Shizuo admitted and Izaya chuckled a little at Shizuo's reaction.  
>"Of course it is, I made it~!" Izaya teased as he ate his own. Shizuo shifted uncomfortably as they ate, this was a bit awkward for him but he had promised to let Izaya have supervised visit at least, and Tsukishima already knew anyways.<p>

"W-would you like to come with me t-to pick Tsuki up?" He flushed and stared at his bowl of rice and natto solidly so he didn't see Izaya's smile and thorough enjoyment of his expression.  
>"I would love to. I assume he already knows?"<br>"Yeah. He figured it out a while ago…" Shizuo shrugged and Izaya chuckled.  
>"So he's intelligent like me then?"<br>"Yeah," Shizuo shrugged again and shoved some tamagoyaki in his mouth.

"Does he have your strength then? That could be an interesting combination…." Izaya wondered and Shizuo grinned and snorted.  
>"No. Well, I don't know. He's definitely stronger than the other kids and he's already got muscles developing faster than the other kids his age, but he hasn't displayed anything on my level yet. He's really calm and quiet for the most part so…"<br>"Not many friends then?" Shizuo was taken aback by the genuine worry in Izaya's voice.

"Not many. Hachimenroppi is his best and… well, kinda only real friend, but they do everything together." Shizuo smiled fondly. Izaya couldn't help but smile at the look Shizuo had. He really was Tsukishima's mother, there was no doubt about that.

* * *

><p>"M-Papa! Oh… hi," Tsukishima had glued himself to Shizuo's leg before noticing Izaya there too but he just smiled. Izaya noticed the other boys' parents exchange a concerned glance but they didn't say anything.<br>"Thanks for having him over," Shizuo bowed to them and they smiled at him.  
>"Oh no, he's always an angel when he's here. We love having him over!" the woman said happily and Tsukishima hugged his friend.<br>"Bye Roppi-chan, see you in school tomorrow,"  
>"Yeah! See you!" The other boy hugged back and they left. Tsukishima studied Shizuo carefully and then Izaya.<p>

"Are you guys back together now?" He asked making Izaya's eyes widen and Shizuo cough in embarrassment.  
>"Wh-what makes you think we were together in the first place?" Shizuo spluttered and Tsukishima rolled his eyes.<br>"You had to have been to have me right? Shinra-oji-san says that people have sex because they love each other and that you and Papa had to have sex for me to be born," He said simply. Izaya marvelled at the fact that Tsukishima could say something like that at his age without bursting in to a fit of giggles.

"W-we're giving it a try. That's all," Shizuo's comment was more directed at Izaya but Tsukishima grinned and took Shizuo's left hand in his right and Izaya's right in his left. Izaya made a mental note to steal all of the research Shingen had done on the drug and send it to some giant pharmaceutical company. They walked slowly with Tsukishima humming happily and his parents both blushing lightly and unable to look at each other until they heard a loud squeal of delight.

"MINE EYES! DO THEY DECIEVE ME? IZAYA AND SHIZUO! TOGETHER!"  
>"Hi Erika," Shizuo sighed and Tsukishima grinned at her.<br>"I KNEW IT! You two DO love each other!" She laughed to herself as Walker shook his head and jabbed her in a pressure point.  
>"Erika stop it, these two could kill you if they wanted before you could say Shizaya." He mumbled and Izaya smirked a little at the word.<p>

"B-but…Izaya is clearly the other parent see? Look how much alike they are! Izaya has the same eyes as Tsukishima! And Tsu-chan is super smart too! THAT MEANS IZAYA IS TSUKISHIMA'S MOTHER!" The van group looked at her dumbfounded and Shizuo shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't be dumb Erika-san, men don't get pregnant," Tsukishima knew better than to tell the truth here and his expression was…well, very Izaya-esque. Shizuo tugged the other two onwards though, determined to get out of there before he threw something in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"And… send~!" Izaya smirked to himself as he watched information get sent out and other information change. He had hacked several hospitals to make it look like Shingen had escaped from a facility years ago for the mentally insane. He'd also stolen almost all the research and sent it off. He didn't want his, Shizuo's or Tsukishima's names in the information so he deleted that, but he did send the information on the drug, the facts, Shizuo's blood tests that showed him being both male and pregnant, everything.<p>

* * *

><p>"I knew it! See it is possible! The first child is five! Tsuki-chan is five! Izaya is his mother!" Erika had a fire in her eyes and the three men shook their heads as the news story changed, though that one had been pretty big.<br>"Erika, you can't know it was them…" Walker said softly but she grinned.  
>"It was. I'm a fujoshi, out instincts are never wrong! Izaya is Tsu-chan's Mama! And he stayed away because he loves his baby but he wanted the kinder Shizu-chan to raise him so he didn't end up twisted and cruel!"<br>"Whatever…"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: BAHAHA!<br>Shizuo: Are you high?  
>Seliphra: Yes. Painkillers are amazing~ Aw man, but when they wear off my hand friggin HURTS!<br>Izaya: Nice scar to be though~  
>Seliphra: YuP! EVERYONE BE CAREFUL OF CHEF BOYARDEE! HE DECIDED TO TRY BEING A SURGEON INSTEAD ON MY HAND!<br>Izaya: **You can review to make her feel better though**, she can only use one thumb properly right now!


	11. Strength

**A few questions to answer: Izaya sent the info off because he didn't want Shinra or Shingen to profit from the drug. He did NOT relese Shizuo's name, his name, OR Tsukishima's name. The ONLY ones who know for SURE what Tsuki's heritage is are Shinra, Shingen, Celty, Shizuo, Kasuka(Though he doesn't know who 'Papa' is), Tsukishima and Izaya. Erika SUSPECTS but while she has the parents correct she has them in the wrong positions. Since a big pharmaceutical company has this info they will be doing their own trials on humans now which others WILL be signing up for so NO Shizuo and Tsukishima will NOT become experiments. I like fluff too much for that, sorry, I hate writing stuff that makes me cry, I just...yeah, this story will be light not dark. People will find out about their um...relationship soon too, they've been calming down a little now but people think they've just reached an 'understanding' or something. Only Erika suspects the truth. Also last chapter when she said "Mine eyes" That was NOT a typo, it's Olde English. Read Shakespear, you'll see.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsukishima hummed to himself happily as he walked through the school yard looking for his best friend. Roppi and he got along well, which was good since Roppi had difficulty making friends with anyone. Other kids teased him for his eye colour and name, and although Tsukishima had similar eyes to Roppi no one dared tease him. He spotted Roppi but he frowned a little when he saw that there were five others near him. Tsuki edged closer to listen to what they were saying.<p>

"I mean really, you think you're even worthy of looking at us? Don't make me laugh!" One of them said as another shoved Roppi roughly from behind, tears forming in his friend's eyes. Tsukishima saw red just then and he very rarely got angry. He looked around for something, anything he could use and grabbed the tether-ball post before wrenching it noisily from the ground. The screech of metal ripping drew everyone's attention and he stormed over.

"DON'T YOU EVER HURT ROPPI AGAIN!" He growled swinging the metal pole towards the boys who stared wide eyed for a moment before running for it to avoid being hit by the pole. Tsukishima threw it at them as they ran and it tore a huge rut in the lawn when it finally landed again but as he'd thrown it a resounding crack came from his arm and he yelped loudly. Hachimenroppi ran to his side, to see if he was okay as several teachers ran out to see what the hell had happened.

* * *

><p>"HE DID <em>WHAT<em>?" Shizuo was in mild shock and shook his head as Vorona frowned up at him and Tom looked at him in confusion. He had been working when his phone rang, the number being Tsuki's school Tom had told him to pick up but…  
>"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there. Yeah, thanks. Yes call the ambulance why haven't you<em>done<em>thatyet?" He groaned and hung up.

"Shizuo-sempai? What is matter?"  
>"Tsuki broke his arm," He mumbled and they both looked surprised.<br>"What? How'd he do that?" Tom asked and Shizuo couldn't stop the small grin.  
>"He pulled the tetherball pole out of the ground and threw it," Vorona giggled as Tom laughed in amusement and nodded.<p>

"Yeah, you better go then!" He said waving the bodyguard off and Shizuo apologised and headed straight to the hospital to meet the ambulance, dialling Izaya's number as he went.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby…how you feeling?" Shizuo spoke softly as he went into the room his son was in at the children's hospital. Tsukishima was sniffling softly and gripping the side of the bed so hard the metal hand rail was dented up.<br>"Mama m-my arm h-h-_hurts_!" He whimpered and Shizuo sighed softly sitting next to him and putting one hand on Tsukishima's good shoulder.  
>"I know baby, I know…" He cooed, kissing Tsukishima's soft brown hair gently.<p>

"Is P-papa coming t-to?" He sniffled his eyes watering a little and Shizuo nodded. He'd called Izaya on the way to the hospital and Izaya said he would be right there too.  
>"He should be here soo-"<br>"Tsukishima?"  
>"Speak of the devil," Shizuo nodded once to Izaya who nodded back and came over.<p>

"What happened?"  
>"I th-threw the t-t-teth-ther b-b-ball pole at s-some o-one," He sniffled.<br>"Answers that question, doesn't it flea?" Shizuo smiled softly and gently rubbed Tsukishima's back.  
>"Yeah. Wait…why did you throw it?" Shizuo blinked and looked at Tsuki expectantly.<br>"S-s-someone was m-mak-king f-fun of R-R-Roppi and I g-g-got r-really m-mad!" He was trying hard to stop crying but broken bones hurt a lot as Shizuo knew from his own experience.

"I see. So you were protecting him?" Shizuo asked gently and boy sniffled and nodded. Shizuo smiled a little, pleased that his son had such a sense of justice. A doctor came in just then and though he knew who Shizuo was he wasn't too sure why someone else was there. Oh, he knew who Izaya Orihara was too, but he didn't know why Izaya would be here at all. Shizuo just nodded at him to continue so the man shrugged and turned on the light board to show them the x-rays.

"It's definitely broken, right here and right here. Fortunately there is minimal movement in the bone itself and the breaks are both very clean so it will heal quickly enough." Izaya nodded and Shizuo frowned a little, his eyes moving over to the still crying child.

"We can send him home as soon as we get the cast on him okay?" He said and Shizuo nodded.  
>"Yeah. Thanks doc," He said and Tsukishima sniffled again still trying to calm himself down. Izaya fidgeted not sure what to do in this situation but Shizuo seemed to be handling it well enough, gently holding the boy until he was sent to have his arm casted. Shizuo and Izaya sat outside the room waiting for them to finish.<p>

"Shizu-chan…you look upset,"  
>"Tch, of course I'm upset, Tsukishima's in pain and I can't make it stop," He frowned. Ah, maybe that was why he was also so upset? Izaya wondered if that had something to do with it and he nodded.<p>

"Me too." He mumbled and Shizuo blinked and smiled a little at him.  
>"Two weeks. Honestly didn't expect you to get this far," Shizuo chuckled a little but Izaya smiled at him.<br>"So how am I doing anyways?"  
>"So far…you have things you do wrong but…nothing that all parents don't do either. So far you're doing way better than I expected you to do," Shizuo answered honestly and Izaya smirked and leaned back in his chair proudly. Shizuo yawned widely and leaned against the informant lightly.<p>

"Shizu-chan?"  
>"Just tired lately," He mumbled, his eyes closing and Izaya nodded. The blonde did have it rough what with a genius five year old, a sadistic boyfriend who was pounce-molesting him in the streets, a clingy blonde who couldn't take a hint and his job he had very little time left for himself. His days off Izaya usually monopolized now since Shizuo was willing to see him but they didn't usually do much since Shizuo had to clean and tidy his apartment and prepare the weeks meals for easy cooking. Though they did have sex a couple times too which was fun. Shizuo was still so sensitive! Izaya loved all the noises he could get the blonde to make for him too, the music only he got to hear.<p>

Finally the doctor came back out as a couple nurses cleaned up and Tsukishima came out with a purple cast on that ran from his wrist to almost his shoulder. He had been given pain killers and therefore he had stopped crying. Shizuo had jerked up the minute the door opened and he picked Tsukishima up happily when he saw him.

"He'll be fine," The doctor assured Shizuo and he nodded and thanked the man and the three of them left. Shizuo even agreed to let Izaya spend the night there if he wanted to which he readily agreed.

* * *

><p>Tsukishima fell asleep quickly but not before he called Roppi to let him know he was okay and then crawled in bed after Shizuo helped him change and tucked him in.<p>

"Shizuo…" Izaya spoke gently though and the blonde sighed softly and went to the informant.  
>"I know…" He mumbled, smiling softly at his sleeping son before closing the door. Izaya took his hand as they moved into Shizuo's room to lie down, Shizuo yawning widely again. Izaya wondered if he could manage to get a real day off for Shizuo. One where he did nothing at all but relax. He definitely needed it. Shizuo was asleep fast and Izaya lay next to him just watching for a while. He had never seen Shizuo look this tired before, though he'd always somehow summon energy to do everything he did. He ran one hand through the surprisingly soft hair smiling when Shizuo sighed softly in his sleep. Izaya moved closer to him and wrapped one arm around the blonde man's waist before letting himself drift off.<p>

* * *

><p>Shingen Kishitani glared at the bland white wall in a bland room with nothing in it. They claimed to have records of him escaping this facility ten years ago, but he was never here! He fumed silently at the wall. They wouldn't even let him keep his gasmask! He was stuck breathing the putrid air of Tokyo city in a hospital for the mentally unstable!<br>"I'm going to kill Izaya," He grumbled at the wall.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Yes, Shingen is in an asylum! YAAAY! Seemed the most likely good punishment for Shingen, thanks Hi! And he doesn't even get his mask...Oh Izaya will set things right eventually...<br>Izaya: I will?  
>Shizuo: Yeah at the next plot twist.<br>Seliphra: Shush Shizu-chan! You've given away too much already! Crap my hand hurts...time for a horror movie...**REVIEW Y'ALL!**


	12. Again?

**More fanramblings from Erika, don't worry, they'll set her straight in the next chapter in which we get to see poor Shizu-chan shame a tomato =)**

**My hand hurts, but only when I'm going to sleep...I know I should be a-resting but I cannae help but write for writing keeps me sane, and sanity is required...kinda...okay so it holds the last thread I have of sanity, sue me!**

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you! Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima are going out!" Erika almost stamped her foot. Walker shook his head, Togusa sighed softly and Kadota rolled his eyes.<br>"Erika….they _hate_ each other. As in, they have tried to _kill_ each other! _They are not in love_!" Togusa said as he drove, his tone exasperated.  
>"Then how do you explain the lack of damaged city property lately huh? How? Because those two are hanging out a <em>lot <em>lately! I mean just last week all three of them were at Russia Sushi…like, a real family too!"

"Ha-ha, yeah, and Shizuo looked like he wanted to vomit the whole time!" Kadota pointed out chuckling at her obvious mistake.  
>"That may have been the sushi! We all know they make some questionable dishes!" She argued.<br>"Erika…fine, supposing that they _are_ together, hypothetically of course, how are you so sure Izaya is the mother of Tsuki? How do you know he's both of theirs and not just Shizuo's and Izaya is say…a new relationship?" Walker pointed out and she frowned.

"Tsukishima and Izaya have the same eyes! And Tsu-chan is super smart too! Like Izaya is! IzaIza is _definitely_ his Mom!"  
>"How do you know he's the submissive then?"<br>"Shizuo is the attacker_! Definitely_! He's big and strong, Izaya wouldn't stand a chance when they fight for dominance and then _passionately make love on Izaya's desk_!" Her feverish rant had the three men shaking their heads again.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say then, Izaya's on the bottom…." Walker waved a hand dismissively and Erika smirked. She had no idea how wrong she was…or what she had failed to consider in her equation.

* * *

><p>"Celty! Aw come on where are you going?"<br>[Job, can't be helped] Shinra pouted as she backed away from him. Ever since Izaya had asked him how to be a good father four weeks ago she had been avoiding him. It really hurt! She roared out on her bike without even hugging him! The phone rang though and he sighed softly hoping that whatever work he was being called for could distract him.

"Kishitani desu," He mumbled as he picked up.  
>"Shinra? Thank god! You have to get me out of here!"<br>"Otou-san? What happened? Your voice is clear, did you lose your gas mask?"  
>"Of <em>course<em> not! That… Izaya has done _something_! I've been locked up!"  
>"You've been what? Where?"<p>

"Some facility! They say I was here ten years ago and escaped! They don't even believe I'm a doctor! You need to get down here and get me out damn it! This is the first time they've even let me make a phone call in two weeks!"  
>"Otou-san…how do I know you aren't crazy, I mean…"<br>"THINK ABOUT IT SHINRA! He must be getting his revenge over what we did! I mean we didn't exactly ask his permission before screwing up his life by making him a father without his knowledge! And he just found out and suddenly I'm in here! Has anything strange been going on there?"  
>"Come to think of it…Celty has been avoiding me as much as she can…and she won't say why…"<p>

"See? He must have told her something! He had to! Now come get me out of here! It's bad enough I can't even patent my own damn drug now! And they're even running further trials too! I heard the doctors here talking about it! They had ten thousand couples sign up in Tokyo alone! That's five thousand more men who can get knocked up now any time they like! Of course they'll all need surgery which Shizuo didn't but that's beside the point and _would you just get down here_? Oh! And bring me a gas mask would you? The air here in Tokyo is filthy! I just_ know_ I've picked up something!"

"Yeah, be there soon, what hospital?"

* * *

><p>Shizuo coughed and frowned as he flushed the toilet. These symptoms were all too familiar…but there was no way right?<br>"Mama?" Tsukishima knocked on the bathroom door worriedly.  
>"Don't come in Tsuki! I'm fine," He lied and rinsed his mouth out quickly to rid himself of the taste of vomit.<br>"Are you sick again?" He asked. He'd been getting queasy for a week but yesterday was the first time he'd actually puked. He had barely kept anything down yesterday and today was looking to be more of the same. He didn't like lying to his son, but he didn't want to worry him either and if the symptoms continued to get worse…or at least, if he continued to have morning-sickness like symptoms there were a certain two Kishitani's he would be hunting down for some answers.

"I'm fine Tsuki," He said gently as he opened the door.  
>"And <em>you<em> told _me_ not to lie," The boy said in exasperation making Shizuo smile.  
>"I'm not, I'm fine. Or at least I will be," He allowed and Tsuki frowned a little.<br>"Promise? I mean Papa is okay and all but I'm not so sure I like him_ that_ much yet, and if you die I'd have to live with him," Shizuo chuckled at that.

"I'll go see Shinra later okay?" He promised ruffling Tsukishima's hair lightly.  
>"Okay. Are you gonna take today off work then?" He asked his voice hopeful. Despite him being so sick yesterday he'd worked through it. He just avoided eating anything but they had passed a number of street vendors during the day and despite having nothing in his stomach it lurched every time he smelled meat cooking. He frowned a little at his son and Tsukishima sighed softly knowing the answer.<p>

"You really should Mama, maybe you're sick because you're tired," He suggested as he pulled his coat on. Shizuo was still perfectly warm in October but Tsukishima was pulling out scarves in September and not putting them away until mid-May.

"I can't Tsuki-chan, if I don't work I can't make money and if we have no money we can't eat anything," He reminded gently as he helped Tsukishima with his shoes. The boy sighed softly and nodded as he wrapped his scarf around his neck and Shizuo helped him get his bag on.

* * *

><p>"…and so I was saying that he could not possibly know what he is talking of, but-"<br>"Shizu-chan doesn't seem to be listening~!" Shizuo had been walking zoned out behind Tom as Vorona rambled on about something and clung to his arm like she was his girlfriend when Izaya had suddenly appeared on the other arm and interrupted her mid-rant. Tom's eyes widened and he tensed waiting for the explosion that Shizuo normally had if Izaya was too close but he relaxed, remembering that they seemed to be making an effort at getting along. Shizuo didn't seem to notice Izaya either though and in fact seemed to be concentrating hard on the air in front of him.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya's head tilted to one side as he looked up at the blonde man. His roots were showing a little again Izaya noticed, but then the poor man had almost no time on his hands. Shizuo didn't respond though, his brow furrowing a little and he swallowed hard. Lunch had just passed and Tom had treated them. He hadn't wanted to seem rude so he ate, but he had kept it light hoping that he would keep it down but…that street vendor selling roasted sausage wasn't helping. Shizuo was certain it must smell great to everyone else, and he was quite correct. To everyone else the scent was mouth-watering and he was quite busy but to Shizuo it was sickening.

"Shizuo-sempai, is everything okay?" Vorona asked worriedly and Izaya frowned a little. How dare she move in on his territory! Very suddenly he wrenched away from both of them and lunged for the nearest garbage can bending over it with a cough and then a retching sound as he promptly emptied his stomach contents into it. Izaya was the fastest of the three and one hand touched the blondes back in concern as the blonde spat, his eyes watering from the resulting burn in his throat.

"Shizuo?" He said softly in concern but Shizuo shook his head.  
>" 'M fine," He mumbled before further emptying his stomach into the garbage can. Tom calmly fetched a bottle of water out of a nearby vending machine. Vorona had held back, concerned but not wanting to catch whatever Shizuo might have. Shizuo took the bottle from Tom gratefully and swished a mouthful spitting that into the garbage as well before taking a small sip.<p>

"You should take today off if you aren't feeling well Shizuo," Tom said softly, concerned but Shizuo shook his head.  
>"I said I'm fine," He mumbled, wiping his mouth and making Izaya frown.<br>"People who feel 'fine' don't empty their stomachs into garbage cans Shizu-chan," He scolded lightly and Shizuo frowned a little.  
>"I'm not going to win this, am I?"<br>"Nope," Tom said with a light smile and he nodded.

"Fine, I'll go home,"  
>"I'll take good care of you, don't worry~!" Izaya promised making Vorona and Tom exchange worried glances.<br>"Tch, poison me more likely," Shizuo grumbled.  
>"<em>Gasp<em>! Shizu-chan, how could you _say_ such a thing?" Izaya said overly dramatically, one arm pressed to his own forehead as he mock-feinted against Shizuo's body. Shizuo rolled his eyes and started walking and Izaya chuckled lightly and walked beside him, resisting the urge to take Shizuo's hand in his.

* * *

><p>"Mama?" Tsukishima's eyes brightened and Shizuo smiled but it was still a bit weak. He glanced around quickly to make sure no one had heard his slip up but no one had and he hugged his mother's leg happily and blinked at his father.<p>

"And you too?" He was surprised but he smiled and took Shizuo's hand in his good one, his broken arm grasping Izaya's awkwardly.  
>"Tom gave me the day off, Izaya's just…helping me out at home," Shizuo mumbled and Tsukishima frowned.<br>"I knew you were still sick," He mumbled and Izaya raised one eyebrow at the blonde who blushed sheepishly.

"You mean he was sick for a while?" Izaya asked Tsukishima though his eyes remained focused on the blonde.  
>"Since yesterday, he promised to see Shinra-oji-san too," Tsuki replied.<br>"Well I did call him," Shizuo muttered. Izaya nodded; Shinra was trying to bail his father out of the institution he had been placed in after Izaya had hacked the systems.  
>"Good. Will he come take a look at you?" The boy asked expectantly and Izaya had to admit he was impressed with Tsukishima's intelligence every time they spoke.<p>

"He said he'd come by after he was done sorting something out for his father," Shizuo assured and Tsuki nodded solidly. Izaya knew that might be a while…

* * *

><p>"Listen, I'm telling you I am his son, why don't you believe me?"<br>"Sir, our records show he has no children,"  
>"Your records are false! Your system was hacked by a <em>highly<em> intelligent information broker who lives just inside Shinjuku and very near Ikebukuro. His name is Izaya Orihara and he does crap like this for _fun_, please you have to believe me!" Shinra begged but they refused. He was getting _nowhere_ and _fast_.

* * *

><p>"I called<em> yesterday<em> Shinra"  
>"I know Shizuo, sorry, I've been trying to deal with one of Izaya's pranks and-"<br>"What prank?" Shizuo shot a glare at said informant who smiled innocently at the two men.  
>"I played no prank! That wasn't for<em> fun<em> Shinra, it was a necessary evil!" He defended.  
>"IZAAAYAAA!" Shizuo growled in warning but his rage faded suddenly as he bolted for the toilet again. Izaya frowned and stepped towards the bathroom in concern subconsciously as Shinra watched the two in interest.<p>

"Okay so this is day three Shizuo?" He asked deciding to drop the issue with Izaya for a moment and Shizuo's muffled 'yes' was heard from the bathroom. Shinra frowned remembering that Izaya and Shizuo had been trying at a real relationship –sort of—for around four weeks now. That was long enough for these symptoms if they had…

"Did you two have sex?" He asked and Shizuo coughed and spluttered loudly in the bathroom. Apparently he had been rinsing his mouth out.  
>"Well of course we did, how am I to resist the cute faces Shizu-chan insists on making?" Izaya said with a shrug and Shinra frowned.<br>"How many times?" He asked next and Shizuo stomped out of the bathroom, his cheeks tinted red in embarrassment.  
>"I don't see how that is <em>any<em> of your business Shinra!" He snapped and Shinra sighed softly.

"Just answer the question?" He said and Izaya frowned thinking.  
>"We've done it ten times since we got back together, though trust me I wish it was more," He said and Shizuo turned beet red.<br>"All without protection? Shame on you both!_ Honestly_!"  
>"Please Shinra, I know you know we're clean, so there was no reason to-" Izaya broke off suddenly as he pieced it together and his ruby red eyes darkened to a dangerous crimson.<p>

"Why the hell wouldn't you say _anything_ about that to_ either_ of us?" He hissed venomously and Shinra gulped taking a step back.  
>"I never thought Shizuo would cave to sex so quickly!" He admitted and Shizuo frowned, looking between the two of them.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"You didn't<em> think<em>? That's really a reason to avoid telling someone about that side effect?"  
>"What side effect?" Shizuo was now visibly concerned but the two others were still ignoring him.<p>

"I-I know I should have mentioned it but I just-"  
>"You just <em>what<em> Shinra? And let me tell you this had better be a _damn_ good-"  
>"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?" Shizuo's voice was so loud he made the other two jump in alarm and Izaya sighed softly as Shinra hung his head.<br>"Shizuo…the drug my father developed it…the effects don't go away if you successfully conceive the first time. If you don't the effects are gone in twenty-four hours but if you conceive then the effects are…well, we don't know for sure how long they last but they appear to be permanent."

"Okay? Meaning what…exactly?" He said, confused as he sat on the couch. Izaya smacked his forehead with his palm but bit back the insult that leapt to his lips.  
>"Shizuo…I can't be certain but you are most likely um…pregnant again,"<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Okay, so most of you saw that coming. They get to come out of the closet next chapter and by 'come out' I mean they break it.<br>Izaya: Stop typing usless things and rest your hand damn it!  
>Seliphra: But if I don't write then the last semblance of sanity I retain will snap and I will fall eternally into madness!<br>Shizuo: Short trip.  
>Seliphra: Shush you. <strong>REVIEW ALL! I have the next chapter finished already but I refuse to post it until I have at least ten reviews on THIS chapter!<strong>


	13. Cause and Effect

**Hee hee~ Time to see reactions~! Remember too, OTHER men are now pregnant too so there is no need for Shizu-chan to cross-dress...fun as it would be I just don't think we'll see him in a dress...Tsukishima could probably convince either of his parents to wear one but...we'll see...maybe I'll force Izaya in to one just to punish him...I do like torturing the bastard...**

**Hi: To answer you, yes, I am the stubborn type, but fear not, I am going easy on my hand as best I can...other then typing fanfics I do very little and this is mostly one handed...**

* * *

><p>"Shizuo? Say something your scaring me," Shinra frowned and waved his hand in front of those golden eyes. He stared in front of himself, though his eyes seemed not to pick up anything.<br>"I believe he's in shock," Izaya said, eyeing the blonde though he was visibly concerned for Shizuo too. If ever his eyes flitted towards the doctor though his eyes went from warm and concerned to cold and murderous. More revenge was apparently required.  
>"Shiiiiiiizuuuuoooooo," The doctor whined annoyingly when very suddenly Shizuo's arm shot out and snatched Shinra's tightly making the doctor wince.<p>

"_What_?" He hissed. Normally Shizuo got loud when he got angry and this quiet was actually shockingly frightening to both Shinra and Izaya.  
>"Y-you're most likely pregnant?" He squeaked.<br>"And you saw fit to _never_ tell me this was even _possible_?" He hissed. Izaya couldn't help noticing what a huge turn-on this version of angry-Shizuo was.  
>"I didn't think-"<br>"_That_ part is obvious Shinra" Izaya drawled coolly, making no attempt to stop Shizuo.  
>"Listen! I never thought you two would hook up again! I never even <em>dreamed<em> that you, Izaya, would be in love with Shizuo too and I never for a _second_ thought you would have sex again! I mean, I knew how you felt Shizuo and you said you would _never _love anyone besides Izaya, ever and all I did was take you at your word and _pleaseletgoofmyarm_!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your arm right now Shinra" The enraged blonde almost whispered but his words were more than easy to hear. Shinra whimpered softly.  
>"B-because I haven't confirmed it yet and this time I'm going to be your primary care-giver which means I need my arm to help you," He said and Shizuo glared at him with molten-gold eyes before releasing his arm. Shinra sighed in relief and moved away quickly as Izaya moved in touching Shizuo's shoulder gently. Shizuo seemed to calm a little but Shinra still had two pairs of murderous eyes on him.<p>

"R-right umm…you could be anywhere between three and four weeks pregnant. I want symptoms, when did you first start feeling tired?"  
>"Two weeks ago. Nauseated last week and this week m-morning sickness," He mumbled, the last symptom tumbling out like it were a curse. Shinra nodded and handed him a small cup which Shizuo swiped from him roughly before returning to the bathroom.<p>

"So?"  
>"Well I'll do the urine test to confirm it but I'm about…ninety eight percent sure. Most likely four weeks along, but I can't be sure yet. Not until we can date it with an ultrasound. By the way, buy some saltine crackers for him, they helped with this last time," Shinra suggested and Izaya nodded. He still wanted to kill the damn doctor but he knew how to help Shizuo right now and that would ensure his safety for the time being. Shizuo returned soon enough with the sample and Shinra quickly ran first a pH test and then a pregnancy test. Not a store-bought one either.<p>

"Ah…yes, you are pregnant Shizuo," He said and the blonde lurched a little in shock. He had expected this but it still scared the daylights out of him. Last time he had the benefit of running away and being hidden until long after the baby weight had vanished; until he looked like himself again. Now other men were pregnant too though and with Tsukishima he needed to continue working so that he could care for him and this baby too when it came. Getting rid of it was not an option.

"Okay, maintain a healthy diet high in protein and carbohydrates and drink lots of fluids, especially water; I'll prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and I want you to take them, no dying your hair, you already quit smoking during your pregnancy with Tsukishima so no worries there…Izaya, you have things to do here too, for one thing make sure he eats properly even if he doesn't feel like it. Some smells are going to make him queasy or even sick, try to keep him away from them at least while you're at home. You two need to find a place together too, Shizuo I know you don't want to but you need to take it easy and that means less housework! Besides, it'll give Tsukishima the chance to get to know his father better and you two can bond a bit more!

Izaya, later on he's going to need more, things like you rubbing his feet when they swell up, things like you helping him at three in the morning when he suddenly decides he wants Ootoro, you need to do them. Keep him away from things like harsh chemicals, Shizuo I include all household cleaning items! No bleach, no Windex, nothing! You are to do no cleaning of any kind! No heavy lifting either, rest if you feel the need to rest and for gods-sake both of you just _tell your families the truth_!" He huffed, a little out of breath after such a ramble but Izaya at least absorbed everything and Shizuo took most of it in.

"S-someplace nearby Tsuki's school," Shizuo finally mumbled and Izaya nodded. Well, revenge would have to wait. He supposed Celty should be informed Shinra was, in fact, Shinra and not an alien as Celty avoiding him so much reduced his effectiveness over all as a doctor and Izaya wanted him in peak functioning ability.

"You'll be okay Shizuo. You managed last time and this time I'll do what Otou-san didn't. I'll date the pregnancy and schedule a C-section a couple weeks before the due date. No painful delivery this time!" Shingen hadn't cared if Shizuo had survived the delivery honestly, but he did save his life afterwards too. Telling their families would be interesting though. Certainly Mairu and Kururi knew of Tsukishima but they had no idea they were related to him. His parents also didn't know they were grandparents -not that Izaya was sure he wanted them involved all things considered- and while Shizuo's family at least knew they were related to Tsukishima they had no idea Shizuo was his mother. Hell, just a week ago they had intruded on Izaya's time with Tsukishima and Shizuo when they called to tell him they were setting him up on a blind date with some random chick whose parents they knew. _Again_.

"Shizuo," Izaya used his full name for once causing the blonde to start a little and look at him, "we'll be okay, ne? Besides this time you'll have help," He promised. Shizuo shook his head a little and opened his mouth to speak but Izaya cut him off.  
>"Don't tell me not to come near you because I'll warp this child or Tsukishima badly, I haven't yet and I'm doing pretty damn good at being a father so far. I'm taking responsibility for getting you pregnant this time too so deal with it!" He said sternly and Shizuo blinked at him in shock before smiling warmly at him small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Izaya smiled then too and hugged Shizuo gently and patted his back.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you're moving…but you still want me to be your secretary," Namie frowned. She disliked this apartment, she was sure she would hate the new one two.<br>"Yup~! And you'll finally get to meet my perfect family too~!" He cooed happily and she rolled her eyes.  
>"Right. Whatever. Just give me the address before you vacate this place." She doubted she would like this family he spoke of anymore then she liked him.<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo sighed softly as he followed behind Tom, Vorona clinging –as usual- to his arm. He was trying hard not to vomit –again—as they walked through the city streets knowing Tom would send him home again if he did, but he didn't foresee his ailment going away anytime soon either and he needed the money. Sure Izaya made plenty off of his shady deals and underground conspirators but Shizuo hardly wanted to feel like Izaya was earning all the money either. Tsukishima had been thrilled when they informed him they were moving to a new apartment –with his Papa too—and that he was going to be a big brother but Shizuo was less thrilled about this all. He was scared shitless about people learning about this. People finding out he was gay was one thing, he could almost handle that…but this meant they would find out he bottomed too! And <em>that<em> was just embarrassing!

Vorona leaned over just then, fluttering her eyes flirtatiously and giving him an excellent view of her cleavage -something he didn't particularly appreciate- making Shizuo sigh in exasperation.  
>"Vorona…please stop flirting with me. I know I've said I'm not interested before and let me make this quite frank. I am not now, nor will ever be interested and I have tried to be gentle about it before, hell I've even been harsh and I know your Japanese isn't perfect but you're a smart chick so I know you understand me when I say I am not attracted to you!" She sighed and frowned as though confused that he could not be attracted to her.<p>

"You say this, but I know-"  
>"I AM NOT GOING TO CHANGE MY GOD DAMN MIND! FOR GODS SAKE VORONA I'M <em>GAY<em>!" He turned a brilliant shade of red when he realized what he'd just said…loud enough for the entire street to hear too. Even Tom looked shocked by his rather sudden announcement.

"I _KNEW_ IT!" Came a breathless squeal from down the way. Great, Kadota's group was there and that crazy fan-girl just _had_ to hear him blurt out the one secret he had sworn he would take to his grave. Not that he could since he was pregnant. Even Izaya was nearby and he chuckled a little to himself as he watched his poor blushing blonde trying to sort out what he'd just confessed.

"Shizu-chan~! Don't worry, I still love you~!" Izaya assured him hopping over and Erika fan-squee'd loudly from where they were. Then she marched over a small fire in her eyes.  
>"Erika?" Walker chased after her worriedly.<br>"TELL ME WHAT YOU MEAN IZAYA ORIHARA!" She demanded when she reached them and he blinked.

"I mean what I said, Shizu-chan and I are secretly dating~!" He said cheerily and most citizens that heard this were now looking around to see if the four horsemen of the apocalypse were riding down the street as Shizuo burned brighter red.

"Did you really have to mention _that_ part flea?" He mumbled softly as Erika squee'd again.  
>"Well, everyone's gonna find out the whole truth about this anyways sooner or later right? May as well spill the beans what with another child on the way~" He sighed with a shrug and Shizuo looked like he was going to die.<p>

"KYAA! I KNEW TSUKISHIMA WAS YOURS!" She squeals and turned on her group, "I TOLD YOU! WHAT DID I SAY, HUH?" Walker blinked.  
>"Yeah…who'd have thought Erika was right this whole time…." He said with a small nod.<br>"And another on the way! Oh! Oh wonderful! Izaya is pregnant again~!" Izaya blanched at this and Shizuo looked like he was going to fold in on himself.

"Erika, we've been through this, how do you know Shizuo isn't the pregnant one?"  
>"BECAUSE IT'S <em>SHIZAYA<em>! THAT MEANS SHIZUO IS ON TOP!" She insisted and Izaya chuckled.  
>"What variables did you use to figure that one out?" He asked and Erika beamed.<br>"I'm GLAD you asked! The rules of Yaoi are simple you see, the taller, stronger man is on top and the smaller and physically weaker is on the bottom! Oooh! Is it kicking yet?" She asked her hands very suddenly on Izaya's abdomen.

"Erika. You missed a few things, I'm not pregnant," Izaya said simply. Even Tom wasn't expecting this part because the moment Izaya had mentioned a baby every person listening had assumed exactly the same thing Erika had.  
>"Huh but you said...?"<br>"Yes. And we are expecting…but I'm Tsuki's _father_, Shizu-chan is the mother~"

"FLEA!" Shizuo lunged at him suddenly for revealing that and Izaya dodged his fist with a chuckle, the ground where he was cratering easily. Shizuo regretted his attack immediately though his hands flying to his stomach again as the nausea redoubled on him.  
>"Tsk. Shizu-chan they'd have found out when you start showing anyways, and what did Shinra say about using your strength?"<br>"He said 'don't lift anything heavy' not 'don't squash the bastard that got me knocked up'!" He argued one hand on his mouth as he tried really hard not to vomit for the umpteenth time.

"W-wait, this isn't right, this breaks all the rules! I don't buy it! How did Shizuo end up on the bottom?" Erika demanded and the other people watching turned to the worlds strangest couple to hear their explanation…though most of them had started moving on with their daily lives now that they were sure that the world was ending.  
>"Flea…don't you dare!"<br>"Ne? Shizu-chan they won't believe me unless I tell them~!" Izaya said pointedly and Shizuo turned so red a tomato would be ashamed.

"You see Erika, you missed a few very important parts in your equations. I don't bottom and I'm a control freak. Also I'm a sadist and Shizu-chan here is a masochist and really likes bottoming~!"  
>"You're sleeping on the couch" Shizuo mumbled, still looking green.<br>"Hang on, since when are you a masochist?" Tom asked suddenly and Erika nodded.  
>"Yeah? Prove it!" She agreed and Izaya smirked.<p>

"Sorry about this Shizu-chan," He sighed and Shizuo glared at him.  
>"Don't you- AHHH~!" He couldn't stop the singing moan he gave when Izaya grabbed and bit his arm hard enough to draw a small line of blood. One hand clapped automatically over his mouth and if looks could kill Izaya would be a dead man. Most people were no longer interested. In fact Erika's group, Tom and Vorona were the only ones even paying close attention anymore, the others losing interest after hearing that the two most dangerous people in Ikebukuro were expecting a child together and had one already. They already knew the city was doomed. Doomed, doomed, doomed.<p>

Erika's nose bled when she saw the rampant yaoi SM before her, Walkers eyes widened –another sure sign of an impending apocalypse— and Kadota and Togusa just looked shocked. Tom looked surprised for a moment but he was having an easier time accepting this then Vorona was. She looked like she was in shock now in fact and Izaya was willing to bet that she would—yup she feinted. Izaya smirked a little and released his lovers arm.

"Yeah, you're on the couch for a whole _fucking_ year," Shizuo growled and Izaya chuckled.  
>"Aw, Shizu-chan, that's hardly a threat when I know all your weak spot. I can have you in bed tonight if I want~!"<br>"NOT WHEN TSUKI'S HOME HE'S A LIGHT SLEEPER!" Shizuo roared swinging at him again but Izaya rolled his eyes and dodged again as the vending machine Shizuo hit dented and moved several meters with a loud screech of protest. Shizuo promptly bent over the nearest trash can, failing to hold onto the contents of his stomach now.

"Hey Tom…do me a favour, no more streets with so many meat vendors," Shizuo whimpered lightly, his voice weak and Tom nodded slowly.  
>"Yeah. Got it Shizuo, no more street vendors…if we can help it…" He nudged Vorona with his foot but she didn't move an inch.<br>"And Izaya?" He glared over and the man grinned cheerily at him.  
>"Yes my dear~?"<br>"I really _am_ going to kill you now. Don't think I can't change my mind about living with you, I don't care what Shinra says I am not going to live with you if you keep pulling crap like this" He warned and Izaya frowned a little but nodded.

"Won't happen again, I swear," He agreed. He knew better than to try anything like that with the hormonal blonde. Not that he was going to be blonde much longer since Shinra had said no hair-dying.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: MWUAHAHA! Ahem, I would like to dedicate this to little Sophie from The Walking Dead, as this is the second death I have strongly been against ;A;<br>Izaya: Don't forget Mr. Squirrel...  
>Shizuo: WTF are you two going on about?<br>Izaya: Eh...you don't like Zombies Shizu-chan, don't pay us any mind...  
>Seliphra: Heh heh heh...Hi, I also want to let you know your questions inspire me greatly! And they will be answered soon! Next chapter or two!<br>**Spoilers for next chapter: Mairu and Kururi finally make an appearance! Kasuka Appears! Will the twins meet their idol? Will Izaya resist temptation? Will Erika give up on Shizaya for good? ALL WILL BE REVEALED~! But...only if you review~**


	14. Chaos Ensues

**Mood-swingy super hormonal Shizu-chan alert! Well...it'll be worse next chapter, for now it seems many still think it's Shizaya much to Izaya's chagrin...don't worry, Tom will point out many of the things Shizuo has failed to consider...next chapter...OOOH and ULTRASOUND next chapter...and lemon...lemons too...**

* * *

><p>Izaya nodded in approval at the apartment he was checking out. Shizuo had his head down the toilet currently so Izaya had gone ahead to see this place. It was big enough for all of them, and in fact Izaya and Shizuo could sleep in separate rooms if they wanted and have space left over…not that Izaya would allow that. It was a pent of course; Izaya would have nothing less if he was going to be living there. Izaya required luxury, and that meant Shizuo and Tsukishima would have to deal with the nicer things like good, delicious and healthy foods –all organic—and expensive soaps and shampoos. Izaya did love pampering himself and now he was going to pamper his growing family too.<p>

"How much would it cost to reinforce the walls?" He asked, not wanting to be filling in dents every time Shizuo lost control or is Tsukishima got upset…though it seemed this only happened if someone bothered Roppi.  
>"Err?" The sales woman looked confused.<br>"You know, so there doesn't end up a large hole in the wall if someone unbelievably strong punches it?" He smiled pleasantly.

"I-I'm afraid you would have to find a separate contractor for that." She said nervously, adjusting her skirt minutely higher and her shirt minutely lower.  
>"Naturally…" He mumbled in mild irritation. This was the best apartment he had looked at over all though he knew Shizuo would object to the price, though he didn't care at all for the realtor involved. The kitchen area was large, all the bedrooms were enormous, hell he could have a separate office for work! Soundproofed even! Well, that might take some time, but he certainly had the money to do it.<p>

"Now, I should really show you the magnificent view from the master bedroom," She said it more suggestively then she should have and Izaya knew exactly what she was after.  
>"Tell you what, I like it, but I think the price could go down a bit," Izaya smirked a little.<br>"Hmm? That I can't do, this is the price the company set," She lied easily. It was a new building so there were no former owners to deal with and he knew she could lower it, it just lowered the money she made from it.

"But…I could offer a little…extra…service," She offered, her voice sultry.  
>"Hmm, no, how about you lower the price on the apartment by say…500,000 yen and I won't tell your husband that you cheat on him with clients you're trying to sell apartments to?"<br>"Wh-what? I am not married!" She said but he smirked as he noticed several tell-tale signs of lying.

"The white tan line on your left middle finger and ring shaped metal band in your right breast-pocket say otherwise," He smirked as she flushed, caught in her lie.  
>"I-I-I-"<br>"And I have a family anyways, I have no interest in you. Honestly you're not my type…I prefer brunettes that bleach blonde…oh, and taller then you," He smirked as her gaze dropped, "now, the price?"

"Y-yes, I can do that price," She said, her voice having lost much of its enthusiasm.  
>"Excellent! Ah, this is a good spot too…very close to the school my son goes to~" He said happily making her gaze lower further as she dug the correct papers out for Izaya to sign.<p>

* * *

><p>"Erika…what are you doing?" Walker finally asked. She'd been hunting and surfing through her iTunes for the last three hours humming to herself softly.<br>"Updating my playlist! It was designed for Shizaya, but since it's Izuo that changes what songs are on there!"  
>"It does?"<br>"Yes! See if it's Shizaya then the song 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy' for instance is okay, 'cause it totally suits an uke Izaya…but it doesn't suit an uke Shizuo!"

"Err….what exactly is on that list Erika?" He asked worriedly peering over her shoulder. The list made him laugh though.

**Poison – Alice Cooper  
>Howl – Florence and the Machine<br>It's Not Me It's You – Skillet  
>Kiss With A Fist –Florence and the Machine<br>Monster – Lady Gaga  
>Monster – Skillet<br>You're My Temptation –Alice Cooper  
>Search and Destroy – Skunk Anansie<br>Love Today – Mika  
>Army of Me – Bjork<br>Better Than Drugs –Skillet**

It went on with similar songs ranging through many genres for a perfect playlist.  
>"See? It showcases their love AND their hate for each other! I'm an artist~!"<br>"Yeah…sure" Walker laughed.

* * *

><p>"SHIZUO!"<br>"Ooof! Hey, what the hell?" Shizuo glared at the two brunettes that had tackled him around the middle the moment the door was open. He had just finished with another round of morning sickness, he was hormonal, mood-swingy and really damn hungry! And apparently he now had to deal with the Orihara twins.  
>"Why?"(Why didn't you tell us we were related to Tsukishima?) Kururi looked up at him with wide eyes.<br>"Yeah! I mean come on, he's so cute! You know we like him!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and shuffled into his kitchen to finish making his snack, the twins following him.  
>"I have my reasons, now why are you two here bothering me?"<br>"Iza-nii"(Because we wanted to bother Iza-nii but he wasn't home)  
>"So instead we decided to visit you!" Mairu bounced over onto Shizuo's sofa causing him to roll his eyes.<br>"Gee, aren't I lucky. Fine but you're gone in an hour," Kasuka was due over in an hour and a half and he didn't want these two freaks bothering his brother.  
>"Aww! Why? We know Iza-nii will end up here eventually and we wanted to play with him! And we wanted to visit out adorable Nephew too!"<br>"Because I have plans!" Shizuo snapped as he started wolfing down the food he had finished preparing. He knew Shinra and Izaya would likely disagree to this concoction of his, but he didn't care.  
>"….How?"(How can you eat that?) Kururi's head tilted gently to one side as she watched Shizuo gulping the stuff down. It had instant ramen and chocolate. Not a tasty combination for most but Shizuo seemed to enjoy it just fine.<p>

"It's good," He shrugged.  
>"…Right…Oh hey! Your plans involve Yuuhei! Take us to meet him!" Mairu demanded and Shizuo frowned.<br>"No, you'll creep him out,"  
>"Won't! Promise!"(We won't! We Promise!) Kururi begged, clutching Shizuo's arm and Mairu hurried to the other arm.<br>"Please! Please, oh please, oh pleaseohpleaseohplease?" She whined dangling off her arm as Kururi imitated her.

"Ugh…fine, just….let go of me" He grumbled. At least Mairu and Kururi didn't know Shizuo was the 'Mom' yet. Izaya's parents had yet to be informed too, though Shizuo had reluctantly told his. His mother was shocked initially then just said he was still her baby boy and she loved him no matter what. His father didn't seem as likely to accept this though since Shizuo had only heard from his mother since. Izaya walked in just then.

"Shizu-chan, what are you eating?" He made a face at the sight of it then noticed his sisters and groaned softly, already getting a headache.  
>"Iza-nii!" They said together, tackling him around his middle too and the informant sighed and patted both their heads at the same time.<br>"What are you two doing here?"  
>"Play. Here." (We wanted to play with you, but you weren't home so we came here instead)<p>

"Yeah! And we knew you would show up here sooner or later!" Mairu beamed up at him.  
>"Tell?"(How come you didn't tell us about Tsukishima?) Kururi looked a little hurt.<br>"Hey, I didn't know either until recently," Izaya grumbled, walking towards the couch, though it was a bit difficult with the twins still attached to either side of him. Shizuo smirked at the trio and moved to the kitchen to wash out his bowl. Then he tried to sneak out the front door.

"Where?"(Where are you going?) Kururi had noticed first.  
>"Hey! You were trying to sneak of and meet Yuuhei, weren't you?"<br>"And leave me alone with these two? For shame Shizu-chan!"  
>"Shame."(For shame)<br>"For shame!" He had three identical wide-eyed looks of mock hurt and insult. Yup, those girls were definitely Orihara's. He cursed silently and sat but he was scowling at the three grinning terrors.

"Iza-nii is it true there's another one?" Mairu asked her eyes widening and hopeful.  
>"Pregnant?"(Are you pregnant again?) Kururi's turn, her expression identical to her sisters.<br>"Huh? I thought we went through all this already!" Izaya frowned and pulled his smart phone out immediately hunting down the boards. It was all the same though.

**{Taro Tanaka/ Shizuo and Izaya are together!}  
>{Pure Water 100% Omg Shizuo and Izaya are together!}  
>{Bakyura Shizuo nd Izaya r 2gthr lol, 1 of dem pregger}  
>{Kyo oml, leik they r! Izaya is pregs! He sed dey have nuther babie}**

He frowned and immediately typed up a message of his own.

**{Kanra/lol, u all wernt ther, I was, Shizuo is the pregger one!}**

It didn't help though. He had new messages posting immediately.

** {Taro Tanaka/ Lol, no way, Shizuo would never bottom to Izaya}  
>{Bakyura no kiding Shizuo is 2 strng!}  
>{Bakyura leik get over it Kanra, Izaya on bottom}  
>{Pure Water 100% Izaya gets his ass pounded lol!}**

"Damn it!" He frowned putting his phone away. It seemed he still had a way to go until people understood. His sisters had read over his shoulders though and then they looked at Shizuo wide eyed. Then they bounced from Izaya to Shizuo to feel _his_ abdomen instead.

"It's not kicking!"  
>"Nothing…" (I feel nothing) They both looked disappointed.<br>"Of course not! It won't start kicking for a while yet! I'm only 5 weeks! For God's sake, I'm not even showing yet!" Shizuo was relieved he wasn't and he was not looking forward to having his enormous belly sticking out for the entire world to see what his sex life involved. How troublesome. A knock just then from the door and Izaya got up to answer it since Shizuo was still dealing with the twins who were still molesting his abdomen in disbelief.

"Oh, you're early~" Izaya let Kasuka in and both twins suddenly squealed and tackled him to the floor.  
>"It's <em>Yuuhei<em>!"  
>"<em>Yuuhei<em>!" (I can't believe it's Yuuhei!) Izaya chuckled as Shizuo promptly pried them both off his brother and held them back.  
>"No killing my brother," He growled and Kasuka lifted himself of the floor and dusted himself off a little.<br>"Shizuo-nii, it's okay," Kasuka said, his monotone voice making the two girls shiver happily and squeal.

"Mairu, Kururi, stop it, or you'll scare him off!" Izaya chided managing to get them back into the living room though it was a bit of a hassle.  
>"I hear I'm an uncle again?" Kasuka's head tilted to the side, the only sign of his curiosity. Contrary to popular belief he had emotions, he was just very good at hiding them. They came out and showed themselves only in his movies.<p>

"Ah…yeah, the flea got me um…knocked up again," Shizuo turned red as he said this but Kasuka smiled, just a little.  
>"Congratulations," He said softly, touching his brother's arm gently. Then he looked at Izaya something strange in his eyes.<br>"If you hurt my brother, my nephew or this coming baby there will be trouble Izaya-san," His soft voice held just the barest hint of malice in it and it surprised everyone present. Kasuka rarely showed hints of the emotions he felt and when he did it meant the emotion was particularly strong. He was indeed feeling protective, but he cared a great deal for Shizuo and Tsukishima..

"I won't~ Shizu-chan would squish me before you got to me anyways!" He teased, but he was serious about doing his best. In fact the moment he found out Shizuo was pregnant again he immediately started looking for every site relating to caring for pregnant persons, expected symptoms, caring for babies and newborns. He was absorbing vast amounts of information on the subject…and all while still working, but he could do it because he was the best information broker in the world. In his mind anyways, but he _was_ pretty high up the list. Kasuka nodded once to Izaya and visited for a while, happily playing with Tsuki when Izaya returned with him.

He had gone for a few reasons. He wanted to escape his sisters, he wanted to give Shizuo some time with Kasuka, and he wanted to pick his son up. And his son was adorable. He was a bit surprised to see him holding hands with Roppi, but it was pretty cute too. They were like two peas in a pod they were, and Izaya had the strangest feeling that Hachimenroppi was going to be in Tsukishima's life for a very long time.

Mauiru and Kururi were so busy worshipping Kasuka they didn't notice much until Tsuki cam home at which point they suggested they dress Tsukishima like a princess so they could play and then tried to tie Izaya up and dress him like one too when Shizuo told them not to tortuture their nephew. He did mention their brother was alright to torture though since they needed to get revenge anyways.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Spoiler alert! Over bubbly, super-happy Shizuo in next chapter...also crying Shizuo, angry Shizuo, enraged Shizuo and...more vomit. Oh and lemons! There will be a lemon! And Shiki appears! And there is an ultrasound~ cuuuute~!<br>Shiki: Yo.  
>Shizuo: Where'd he come from?<br>Izaya: Whoa, hey Shiki-san!  
>Seliphra: Hee hee, <strong>the more reviews I get the better the lemony lemon will be~!<strong>  
>Shizuo: Hang on you didn't explain where Shiki came from!<br>Izaya: She never explains anything...


	15. Surprise!

**Okay I lied...Shiki won't be in this chapter...next one mebbe...ultrasound though, yaaay~! Again though, not sure how I did on the lemon...my Izuo lemon skills are something I still have no confidence in...chocolate time! *snarf***

* * *

><p>Shizuo glared from his spot beside Tom as Vorona twirled a knife in boredom. They were at a collection and the man was going on about how he couldn't pay up because his wife was sick. They could all tell he wasn't married though, the lack of even a tan line on his left ring finger was hint enough. Then he did something worse. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.<p>

"Put. That. _Out_." Shizuo growled, his lip lifting in distaste. The man ignored him and continued his ramble. Unwise. Very unwise. Shizuo grabbed his arm hard and squeezed, causing the man to whimper in pain and look at him.

"I _said_ put it out." He growled. The cigarette dropped and the man ground it out with his toe quickly.  
>"Now, pay up!" He snarled squeezing harder still.<br>"Shizuo…" Tom said in warning, but Shizuo wasn't listening. Then the man whimpered again in pain, wincing.  
>"I'll pay! I'll pay, please don't hurt me!" He wined and Shizuo barely let him go, snarling a little. The man scurried away, clutching his now bruised arm and getting the money in order and shoving it at Tom.<p>

"Right, pleasure doing business with you," Tom said pleasantly though he and Vorona both eyed the moody blonde nervously. His roots were becoming obvious though, he hadn't refreshed his colour for four weeks and he couldn't for a while since he was now seven weeks along. They walked slowly to the next job and it was similar. She started by going on about various reasons and Tom was expecting to retrain Shizuo again when suddenly he laughed. He didn't just laugh though, he began to giggle hysterically and clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard. Tears even beaded in the corner of his eyes, and the three others were staring. Not just them but random passers-by were beginning to wonder what the hell was so funny.

"I'm s-sorry," He laughed, trying to calm himself and then he looked up and burst out laughing again at their expressions. Eventually the woman paid up just to get away from the terrifying spectacle that was a hysterical Shizuo Heiwajima. He calmed down only when she left, though a broad grin remained in place of his giggle fits.

It remained until he was nearly hit crossing the street at which point he murdered the car that had stopped mere millimetres from him. The dent in the hood was frightful and the strength he used to nearly demolish the engine cause him to bolt for a garbage can.

"Shizuo…maybe you should take some time off? I'm sure Vorona and I can handle things for a few months or a year." Tom said softly and he got a shockingly hurt look from the blonde.  
>"Shizuo-sempai?" Vorona said startled to see a tear actually roll down the man's cheek.<br>"Huh? Oh ha, shit. You're p-probably right; I'm like a fucking yo-yo right now huh?" He hiccupped and tried harder not to cry, reminding himself it wasn't because of something he did.

"Not just that but…think about it Shizuo, you can't be around harsh chemicals and smokers right now right? And we deal with a lot of shadier people; I mean I'm a loan shark for Pete's sake. Plus later on your feet are gonna swell up, people aren't going to stop staring at your stomach, you're going to have mood swings and morning sickness and cravings. Maybe it would be healthier for you to just…rest. Take care of yourself. I can pay you on medical leave too…err…maternity leave. Either way, I think you need to focus on taking good care of yourself and your baby," He explained and Shizuo nodded, but he was still crying and he didn't even know why! 'Damn hormones,' He thought.

"Yeah, you're right. 'Sides I can spend some time with Tsukishima too," He said and that brightened his mood instantly.  
>"Exactly! So go home Shizuo, okay?" He nodded and stood slowly.<br>"Yeah. Thanks Tom…sorry," Shizuo headed straight home. He needed chocolate…_badly_.

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chan?"<br>"Not now flea," Shizuo said as he rifled through the cupboards becoming increasingly irritated when he found no chocolate.  
>"Um…" Izaya watched with a quizzical expression until finally asking what the blonde hunted for.<p>

"I want chocolate real _fucking_ bad," He grumbled as he dug through another pantry.  
>"Why didn't you just say so? I'll get some," Izaya shrugged. He needed more thinking time anyways, the twenty-minute train ride from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro on the JR line hadn't been enough time. Nor had the walk between the Ikebukuro station and Shizuo's apartment. Izaya had Namie on packing his things up so he was here to help Shizuo and Tsukishima do the same.<br>"Oh…alright then," Shizuo abandoned the cupboards and went back to moving things into boxes.

Izaya left and headed for the store with a small sigh. He would be lying if this whole deal wasn't completely terrifying. Certainly he had been gathering information on how to care for a young child and infant but he knew this was going to be hard. For one thing no amount of information could prepare him for caring for an infant and while Tsukishima had forced him to mature rapidly he was also still a brat, and the needs of a genius five year old and a newborn infant were very different. Izaya knew that he wasn't ready for this, but he supposed Shizuo hadn't been either when Tsukishima was born; at least one of them knew what they would be doing. But this was also bad in another way; Izaya and Shizuo both had enemies.

Izaya knew Shizuo's were generally less dangerous, ruffians and gangsters who just wanted to test their skills against him or people he'd defeated in a fight but Izaya's were dangerous. Izaya knew this put Shizuo in danger, he was currently Izaya's weak point along with Tsukishima though so far the boy had remained untouched. Then again Shizuo had already proven how dangerous he was when someone tried to touch his baby. He was as violent as a mother bear and one did not simply come between Shizuo and his cub. Izaya knew they would strike at Shizuo if someone chose to take advantage of this and they would do it while he was pregnant and unable to use his massive strength to its full advantage.

He frowned as he picked out a chocolate that promised to be decadent and sinfully high in calories and sweetness for Shizuo, making sure he got several of them. It wasn't even just all this that bothered him. He knew he was going to be forsaking a lot of his precious control just moving in with Shizuo and Tsukishima, and a baby wasn't going to make the chaos less chaotic either. He paid quietly and headed home again, still running through it all in his mind. He would protect Shizuo and Tsukishima, he only hoped he could stay near enough to do so effectively. He fingered his flick-blade as he walked to calm himself a little and by the time he returned to Shizuo's apartment he was able to act like nothing was wrong.

"Yay! Chocolate~!" Shizuo was a little-ray-of-sunshine all of a sudden and he ate the sweet rich chocolate happily and positively melted when it touched his tongue.  
>"Aaaah….soooo good~!" He gushed, his eyes actually watering from joy. Izaya chuckled and continued packing where Shizuo had left off.<p>

"Hey…you wanna come to the ultrasound with me?" He asked then from his spot on the couch and Izaya felt something tug in his chest. He nodded.  
>"Yeah, sure, when is it?"<br>"Mmn, well, Tsuki wanted to come too, so it's after he's done school and so we can pick him up then head over to Shinra's~" Shizuo said happily as he watched Izaya packing things away, wrapping them in newspaper to prevent damage.

"Alright," He said, smiling at Shizuo happily. He had seen his sisters in utero and that had been amazing enough. He had been instantly attached to them even if he did warp them into malicious monsters worse than himself. He wondered how it would be once he saw his own child on a screen like that? Shizuo was lying on the couch now, staring at him with an odd look.

"Something wrong Shizu-chan~?" He teased and Shizuo blushed beautifully at those words.  
>"Yes." He shrugged on shoulder and Izaya raised an eyebrow.<br>"Oh?"  
>"I'm…really horny now," Izaya nearly laughed when he heard that but instead he smirked. He had felt himself twitch at the thought and looked at his blonde possessively.<p>

"Oh? You want me to fuck you do you?"  
>"Well….yes," Shizuo had never been that blunt about it before and it did make Izaya chuckle a little now.<br>"Alright. But you're going to have to make me want you since I'm not really in the mood," What a lie. Izaya was always in the mood for that blonde's ass. Shizuo pouted at him cutely from his spot on the couch.

"Jerk."  
>"Really? You <em>just<em> noticed?"  
>"Bastard. Ass-hole. Tease!" Shizuo accused next.<br>"Heh~, you aren't trying too hard are you Shizu-chan?" Izaya folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall, his eyes locking with the blondes. Shizuo scowled and stood, marching over before grabbing Izaya's wrist and dragging him into the bedroom.

"Oh my, you really _are_ eager,"  
>"I just said I was flea!" Shizuo was already removing his own clothing and Izaya watched in amusement a moment, his eyes grazing the blonde's body and taking in every perfect detail. He slipped his jacket off as he studied Shizuo's body, the marks from their last encounter were just barely visible and the faintest scar ran horizontally across his chest making Izaya smirk a little. He didn't let Shizuo remove more than his shirt, coming up behind him to remove his belt, leaving feather light kisses along his back.<p>

"Shizu-chan…you're really gorgeous," He purred and he felt the blonde tense a little. It made Izaya smile in amusement. He nipped Shizuo between his shoulder blades hard making the blonde gasp in enjoyment as Izaya's hands moved Shizuo's jeans down off his hips to pile on the floor. Izaya's hands wrapped slowly around Shizuo's body, his fingertips trailing his abdomen gently before dipping into his boxers to grasp the semi-hard arousal almost painfully tightly making Shizuo tremble in desire.

"Izaya…" He whined lightly and Izaya smirked, nipping first the left and then the right shoulder blade as he gave Shizuo's length a couple of lazily slow strokes with his hand, the other stripping the blonde of his boxers. Izaya felt himself getting harder too as Shizuo moaned and whined for him until he had enough and shoved the blonde forward roughly.

"Stay," Izaya ordered and he knew Shizuo would obey him. He always did what Izaya told him to do in the end. Izaya freed himself of his now too-tight pants and boxers, sighing as his arousal hit the cool air of the bedroom. He moved behind Shizuo now, one hand running down his side slowly, over his hip and onto his ass giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hn…I wonder if you could stay quiet if I ordered you to?" Izaya murmured softly and Shizuo trembled at the thought. Izaya purred softly and then nodded slowly.  
>"Yes. Stay quiet Shizu-chan, if you don't I'll punish you, ne?" He smirked a little two fingers shoving roughly inside the blonde who winced in mingled pain and pleasure, but didn't make a sound. He found he missed Shizuo's voice though, he really could sing for Izaya after all.<p>

"I changed my mind Shizu-chan," He said removing his fingers from the panting blonde he had bent over the bed. Shizuo glanced at him, his lips parted and his cheeks flush from pleasure.  
>"I like your voice. I want to hear you," He purred and pressed against Shizuo's entrance making him sigh softly.<p>

"I said make noise!" He growled, one hand coming down harshly across Shizuo's perfect ass. His back arched and he cried out loudly in pleasure making Izaya grin and his cock twitch with need. He placed both hands on Shizuo's hips and pulled them back to impale the blonde on his length shivering happily as the tight heat engulfed him.

"Ahh! I-Izaya!" Shizuo groaned, his hands forming fists and gripping the sheets as Izaya began moving, ramming himself against Shizuo's prostate.  
>"Hmmn~! It amazes me that you're always so t-tight Shizu-chan," Izaya groaned happily, digging his nails into Shizuo's hips and bending low over him to graze his lovers back with his teeth, the tang of sweat and blood mingling in his mouth making him groan hungrily. Shizuo moaned at the pain and pleasure, his body tingling from the mixed sensations as his back arched, hips pressing into Izaya's.<p>

Izaya rocked forward with a small moan of approval when he felt Shizuo getting tighter, his hands clawing along Shizuo's sides eliciting sweeter moans from him in turn as heat began to coil in Izaya's abdomen heavily.

"Mmn, Izaya, m-more," Shizuo whined as Izaya moved inside him, the request amusing the informant.  
>"Hnn, you forgot th-the magic word Shizu-chan," He teased making Shizuo growl and shoot half a glare over his shoulder. The growl didn't last long when Izaya complied by moving one hand to Shizuo's aching shaft to pump it in time with his thrusts.<p>

"Ah~! AH!" Shizuo came quickly like that, the sudden tightness pushing Izaya over the edge with him, his vision flashing with white momentarily. Their breath came in ragged, quick pants as Izaya slowly released Shizuo, pulling out. Shizuo crawled forwards onto the bed though and turned, motioning to the informant who crawled over him to claim a kiss with a small, victorious smirk…

* * *

><p>"What's it gonna look like? Is it a boy or a girl? Hey what're you gonna name it? Can you make it a boy? Do you get to decide?" Tsuki was asking questions so fast neither of his parents could get a word in edgewise but he was shocked into silence when Shizuo grinned and hugged him close.<p>

"Tsu-chan~! You're sooo cuuuute~!" He squealed making other people stare as well as Izaya.  
>"M-ma…ma?" Tsukishima had never heard Shizuo talk like that but he was suddenly so…bubbly. And still gushing over how adorable his son was.<br>"Iza! Isn't he so cute! We made such a cute kid~!" He squealed next making Izaya shift uncomfortably.

"Are you…feeling okay Shizu-chan?" He asked cautiously and Shizuo grinned childishly at him.  
>"Yes~! I feel great~!" He chirped making Tsukishima feel Shizuo's forehead.<br>"Papa is this what Shinra-oji-san meant when he said Mama would have mood swings?"  
>"I…really hope so," Izaya said weakly. Shizuo hummed happily and carried Tsuki arguing that he was not a 'heavy object' and therefore not off limits which meant no argument Izaya gave could make the man put the boy down.<p>

"Shinra~!" Shizuo hugged the doctor when he opened the door and Shinra mouthed 'has he been like this long?' at Izaya over the blondes shoulder while patting him awkwardly on the back to which Izaya only nodded. Tsuki gave Shinra a hug too since he was still in Shizuo's arms though the over-bubbly blonde set him down afterwards and the boy hurried off to get some milk. His cast had only come off the day before and Shizuo told him milk would make his bones strong so now Tsukishima was gulping down almost as much as Shizuo did. Shinra and Shizuo headed into the examination room but Izaya held back, not sure he wanted to see this child or not. He knew he loved Tsukishima, but he knew also this didn't really mean he would love this child too. Mairu and Kururi after all had never suffered the same treatment he had from the same parents. He stared at the door, torn between seeing it and not, held in place only by his own fears and misgivings until Tsukishima returned, milk on his upper lip, and grabbed Izaya's hand, dragging him gently forward.

"C'mon Papa!" He said excitedly and Izaya grinned and followed him in.  
>"Wipe your mouth Tsu-chan," He said softly and the boy scowled, but did so, sitting down on Shizuo's left near the monitor and Shinra. Shizuo had already lifted his shirt, though he cast Izaya a curious look as Shinra spread the jelly on his abdomen. Shizuo shivered when the metal want touched his skin though and glared at the doctor whose eyes were on the screen.<p>

"Hmm," Shinra said happily and Shizuo looked too, chuckling when Tsukishima frowned.  
>"I don't see anything!" The brunette boy complained, visibly confused. Izaya too was confused. Mairu and Kururi he had seen yes, but his mother had also been further along than Shizuo was now. Shinra pointed out two light green specks on the ultrasound.<p>

"There and there, see those anomalies?" He said and both Izaya and Tsukishima nodded.  
>"Is that the baby?" Izaya asked, confused.<br>"Yeah…see those fluttering movements there and there?" He said pointing just next to the two specks and Tsukishima nodded.

"Those are heart beats~" Shinra explained and then he had three pairs of wide eyes staring at him.  
>"T-t-twins?" Izaya breathed and he was very glad he was sitting down. Shizuo frowned a little though,<br>"Damn it, now I have to deal with six Orihara's!"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Six Orihara's...*shakes head* Oh dear...and Izaya was that stressed over just one baby! He's not going to have any hair left by the due date!<br>Shizuo: Huh? Six?  
>Izaya: Technically Tsukishima is an Orihara Shizu-chan<br>Shizuo: I know that! But who are the two besides you and him?  
>Seliphra: *facepalm* Izaya's sisters are not going to leave you alone Shizuo...last chapter isn't going to be their only appearance...duh...<br>Izaya: **FAIR WARNING TO THE READERS: Seliphra likes fluff, but she plans some drama coming in the near future...and she hopes to make you all cry like she killed your puppy later...**  
>Seliphra: Hey, don't ruin the surprise Izaya! *scowl* Well, consider yourself warned! I do hope to keep you laughing too though, I like comedy too much...heh...<strong>REVIEW OR YOU GET NUTHING!<strong>


	16. Feel the Fear

**Twins are hard, I know...my cousin had twins and it was not easy on her especially when they got sick...one died for twenty minutes, but fortunately they revived her. Still...Also after I said I will make you cry everyone though Shizu-chan would miscarry! How rude, I will NOT have Shizu-chan miscarry! Promise~! No character death either...not in this fic. I'm thinking of writing a horror fic for the characters...no immediate Character Death and I'd only kill someone off if I couldn't do them well...let me know what you think...**

* * *

><p>Shizuo frowned a little as he wandered from room to room. They had just gotten the keys to the new apartment after Izaya's renovations but nothing had been moved yet. Izaya had told him where it was weeks ago, and the location was perfect, it really was. Easy walking distance to Tsukishima's school including the junior high and High school he would attend when he got older. Hell it was even closer to Roppi's house which had excited Tsukishima so much when he learned it he simply <em>had<em> to call the other boy _right away_ to tell him! Still it was a lot of space in Shizuo's eyes and though Izaya had assured him that his own apartment had cost more than this Shizuo still wasn't sure he liked it. Stuff would be coming in tomorrow…Shizuo's bed since it was bigger than Izaya's, mostly Izaya's furniture otherwise though since it was a lot nicer. Shizuo sighed softly and looked into one of the rooms Izaya had seen fit to soundproof. One of which was the master bedroom so they could have sex more than once a week. The other had been the one Izaya had dibbed as his office. Shizuo still didn't like what Izaya did, he worked with a dangerous crowd after all and the life expectancy of Information brokers was usually only into the late twenties. Then again, Shizuo wasn't much better since he _did_ work for a loan shark as a body guard.

He also wondered if he was really comfortable with Izaya being the one who paid most of the bills but Shizuo supposed he didn't really mind either since Izaya was spoiling Tsukishima the way Shizuo wished he could have when they were on one income. And the place would be big enough what with twins on the way. Each one could have their own room if they wished it though as infants Shizuo had already decided they would be sharing. He only wanted one nursery, besides for a while they would be with him in his and Izaya's bedroom. Only until three or four months, then they could move into their own room with a monitor but he really was a mother hen. Shinra had teased him about how much he worried after Tsukishima was born, but he couldn't help it either.

Eleven weeks pregnant now and he was almost not blonde at all anymore. On the upside few people recognised him as Shizuo Heiwajima with his hair brown, which was just as well since he was starting to show a little. Partly because he was carrying twins and partly because he was pregnant once before and while he loved Tsukishima and he loved these two unborn ones he hated the fact that he wasn't going to see his feet. Or his penis, that was disturbing enough last time and women did NOT know how lucky they were to not have to deal with it!

Izaya still seemed to be in shock over the fact that it was twins and this worried Shizuo too. Sure he was slowly proving he was capable of acting like an adult and being responsible but he kept taking off too for hours at a time when he was supposed to be staying with Shizuo and Tsukishima or worse still not showing at all. He didn't even offer excuses to his whereabouts when asked…not that Shizuo had exactly pressed him for information either. He sighed and hoped it was nothing, he prayed it was nothing, but he had little in the way of reassurance either. He frowned a little before heading back, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone on the way home.

* * *

><p>"That's the new address and I'm sure there's nothing else?" Izaya asked, leaning against his desk. The man across from him nodded.<br>"For now. We'll be in contact, as usual," He said dropping a thick envelope on the coffee table in front of him, "I do question your wisdom though, Orihara, if you think those two will be safe just because you are there with them? Anyone can see they've become a weakness to you." Izaya frowned at the man who stood slowly, his sharp eyes on the young informant.

"I'm well aware of this. Anyone who touches them though will only have me to deal with and that will not be pleasant in the slightest for them. As always though, it was a pleasure doing business with you, Shiki-san," He replied. Shiki nodded once and left, flanked by his two body guards. Despite what he'd told Shiki he was truly terrified of something happening to either his lover or his son, and two babies just meant two additional weaknesses instead of one. It was stressing him out so much he often lost track of time and he knew it was bothering Shizuo. Just yesterday he had gone for a short walk to clear his head only to realize he had walked for three hours straight. He'd called a cab back to Shizuo's place but the two brunettes had questioned him about his whereabouts, a question he had no answer to give to. He hadn't really been anywhere after all.

He knocked over the black king on the board he had set up in frustration.  
>"I give up…" He mumbled. There was nothing else for it, he needed to talk to someone about this. It couldn't possibly be normal, and while Izaya disapproved strongly of any drug he wondered if Shinra could give him something to make these emotions go away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Izaya, What a pleasant surprise, c'mon in!" Shinra opened the door and let the informant in. He dropped the smirk once he was safely hidden from prying eyes…or mist…and stared at Shinra for a moment.<br>"What's wrong? You look stressed out,"  
>"I am stressed out," He mumbled lightly and Shinra frowned at him.<br>"I'm not surprised. What's up?" He asked sitting across from Izaya.  
>"Twins Shinra! One baby was bad enough but now I have two? And let's not forget how many enemies we both have! Tsukishima's in even worse danger with me around and Shizuo…yeah sure he's strong but he's hardly invincible! Someone is going to attack him while he's pregnant, he can't possibly defend himself right now, and that leaves Tsukishima in more danger! I mean yeah, sure, I'll destroy whoever hurts either of them but then what? It won't undo what they did to them! And babies are a lot of work! This is going to be hell! Our relationship is barely getting there right now, he still doesn't trust me that much and yeah I love him but he's ultimately going to look out for Tsukishima and the twins, even if that means I'm out of the picture, and I don't want to be out of the picture, I like being in the picture! I'm just not ready for this! I thought I could be and then it's twins? I mean sure a baby is stressful but I saw what my parents went through with Mairu and Kururi and I-" Shinra put a hand over Izaya's mouth suddenly causing the informant to frown a little…then he blushed when he realized all he'd just said.<p>

"Izaya…have you discussed how you feel with Shizuo at all?"  
>"Of course not! …Should I?" His eyes widened. Shinra grinned and chuckled at him.<br>"Yes Izaya! Talking is good! You're about to be a father and this is your first time dealing with infants! For you this may as well be your first child since Shizuo already took care of the hard part when you stepped into Tsuki-chan's life. Being stressed and worried comes with the territory! I'm willing to bet that Shizuo is stressed out right now too and I know it's hard for you but you need to talk to him! I mean you told Mairu and Kururi everything, but you haven't even called your parents yet, have you?"

"No…" Izaya mumbled. He wasn't sure he wanted to either.  
>"Can I ask why?" Shinra didn't know why Izaya hated his parents so much. He had never told anyone what had happened to him as a child and he hadn't planned to either but…<br>"They were poor parents Shinra, what can I say?" He shrugged avoiding eye contact.  
>"Izaya…that will get better too if you talk to someone about it," Shinra frowned. He knew few details but he had seen the bruises on Izaya that Shizuo hadn't left and he had guessed where they came from.<p>

"Tch…" Izaya glared at the wall now.  
>"See? You do this Izaya. This or you manipulate someone into harming themselves or you would fight with Shizuo until you beat him and then relieve yourself through sex. You can't do this anymore Izaya, these coping mechanisms aren't healthy! Not for you, not for Shizuo, and certainly not for the coming twins either! You need to start talking now because all this behaviour will do is hurt your relationship with the people you care about most!" Izaya stared at him now wide eyed. Shinra had never snapped at him, certainly not like that either.<p>

"I…" He looked away, ashamed of himself now.

"You're still a child in many ways Izaya. That's okay, but you need to talk about these things. Shizuo can't read your mind and eventually he will assume something incorrectly and accuse you of something you haven't done and no matter what you say or do you won't be able to convince him otherwise. Communication is an important key in a successful relationship Izaya. He's going to wonder eventually why he's never met your parents even though you've met his…well his mother anyways but his father isn't talking to him…and he's going to think you're ashamed of him or something!" Shinra explained.

"I never…thought of it that way," He mumbled with a sigh. Maybe it was time to contact his parents again? He wouldn't forgive them, certainly not, but…speak to them maybe? He would have to tell Shizuo everything though…not just about his past but about his fears…that much he knew was certain. Shinra was right.

"So?" The doctor asked, his brown eyes a little apprehensive.  
>"You're right. I need to talk to Shizuo," He said softly, standing up. Shinra smiled at him looking almost proud.<br>"Good. Go! Now! You'll be living together in less than a week now!" Shinra urged happily.

* * *

><p>"Oh…where were you?" Shizuo asked when Izaya walked in...half an hour late again.<br>"Shinra's," He shrugged then he held out something he'd brought for the blonde. Chocolate cake with strawberry icing.  
>"Brought you something," He said nearly laughing at Shizuo's ecstatic expression. The former blonde was adorable when he got so happy and though his moods were still swinging all over the place it was happening less often and the change was usually caused by something more significant than a fly buzzing too loudly.<p>

"Um…thanks," He said though, seeming to calm himself quickly.  
>"Hey can we um…talk…about stuff?" Izaya shifted a little. This was very awkward for him after all, and he wasn't so sure how he should begin. Shizuo eyed him cautiously but nodded setting the cake in the refrigerator for now.<p>

"Sure," He agreed heading into the living room. They still had one couch to get rid of before moving day and Shizuo sat on that Izaya sitting next to him.  
>"Shizuo…first off I should probably apologise…so I'm sorry," He said, shifting again. He rarely apologised to anyone and the shock of it left Shizuo speechless momentarily.<br>"F-for what?"  
>"For always...disappearing and for being late all the time or taking off suddenly it's just…I've been stressed out and I didn't know how to deal with it so I…ran away," He looked at his own feet, ashamed of how he'd acted. Shizuo smiled a little though, glad the informant was at least telling him this now.<p>

"I'm…scared Shizuo. Really scared…I have no idea what I'm doing, and normally I know you're more than capable of fending for yourself, but like this…if one of our enemies came after you, you could get hurt! And I mean I know you know how to care for an infant but I'm clueless! I mean sure I've read every source of information on the matter I could but they also all said that each baby was different and nothing can prepare one for the real thing so I know I'm not prepared and if one is hard twins are nearly impossible! I mean I saw what Mairu and Kururi did to my parents! And they were so in sync with their needs it was scary!" He stopped when he realized he was rambling again and tried to calm himself a little. Shizuo pulled him to his chest then though, hugging him.

"No manual no, but if I did it you should be fine…we'll manage somehow," He said softly and though he knew Shizuo had no way of knowing that for sure he felt himself relax all the same, his arms wrapping around Shizuo automatically in return as he nuzzled the brunette's neck, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"As for your other concern…I might be pregnant but all punching someone will do is make me sick so I think we'll be fine there too. Besides, everyone knows not to touch your stuff and Tsuki and I are yours in a sense right?" Shizuo said next and Izaya smiled and nodded into Shizuo's neck.

"Yup, you're all mine," He agreed. Shinra was right, talking was helping.  
>"I do have to wonder though Izaya, why…haven't I met your parents? I mean, you met Mom last week when she came to visit but…" Izaya frowned a little and pulled away from Shizuo.<br>"My parents…" He sighed and glared at the floor trying to figure out how to put this into words.

"When I was four…I was scared of the dark. I mean…not uncommon right? Tsuki is too and a night-light fixed that but…" He scowled and Shizuo looked properly concerned now.  
>"I'm guessing they didn't?"<br>"They locked me in a closet for six hours with no light," He frowned and Shizuo's eyes widened.  
>"…Oh. I see why you don't want them around then," He said nodding slowly, "Wait, Mairu and Kururi?"<br>"No. My parents got them a night light," He chuckled but it was colder than it should be, "The first time I was home after five pm I had my arm broken, the first time they did it they weren't even grounded. If they had the same treatment…I would have taken them with me when I left."

"Good…" Shizuo nodded, "I mean…not good that you were being treated like that but…good that you didn't…leave them to the same," He corrected awkwardly but it made Izaya smile genuinely again.  
>"Shizu-chan…I love you," He said simply with a smile, taking the others hand.<br>"Ah…I l-love you too," He mumbled, his cheeks red and a nervous grin on his lips. Izaya smirked next and stole a kiss from him.

"I should have talked to you sooner…I just didn't…I'm not good at this kind of thing,"  
>"I know" Shizuo smirked this time, "you'll get better though. If you don't want to talk to your parents, I don't blame you, but…maybe it's time? Besides, if they try anything to hurt you I'll beat the shit out of them." That made Izaya laugh mirthfully.<p>

"I bet you will! I'll kill them if they try and hurt Tsukishima…but even if they have no right to see or know him, he does have that right. So…for his sake I'll call them," The informant decided and Shizuo pulled him back down again, hugging him close.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Yes, I know, I'm a bitch! Izaya's parents are mean! Mean lil' biches! And they make an appearance next chapter... Shizuo's Dad will get over himself at some point too. Fear not luvvies~!<br>Izaya: *hides*  
>Shizuo: Huh...flea's feel fear...<br>Seliphra: Yes they do~! Okay...about the horror one, it would be no pairings in particular, probably nothing in the lemon department...but it would have ZOMBIES! Lot's and lots of zombies...let me know what you think or if I should make some pairing to have that in there...by no pairings I mean Mika and Seiji would be together and Shinra and Celty would be together but thats cuz the anime already specified they would be...**REVIEW! Love you all~!**


	17. Nearly There

**Okay, so huge time skip but it was that or a whole bunch of meaningless chapters that went on and on and then I would get bored...so yeah. LEAP THROUGH TIME DAMN YOU ALL! Also, this was a hard chapter to write but you'll see why in this one probably...that or the one after...this story is nearly done also, juuuust fyi**

* * *

><p>It was an uneventful few months that passed next. Shizuo grew ridiculously large, and Izaya was painfully attracted to it. Izaya's parents had visited after they had moved into the new apartment –Which Izaya had immediately outfitted with three state of the art security systems including fingerprint scanners in addition to knowing the code just to open the front door which had been reinforced in a way that even Shizuo couldn't break it down. Izaya was still uncomfortable around his parents, and though they hadn't apologised or anything –not that anyone brought the matter up either—they seemed to get on well with Tsukishima.<p>

Shizuo's father got over himself too and came to visit though he was visibly disturbed by his son's enormous belly. Still, he did love his son and grandson and swore he would love the new grandchildren he was getting too. Shizuo never left Izaya's sight though and the brunette was getting irritated by the fact. He loved Izaya, sure, but he wanted to go for a walk now and again without the informant tailing him everywhere. Shizuo had also take to wearing extremely baggy clothing and coats to hide his swollen abdomen, not that it did much. He was far too big for that and people did stare. On the upside seemed Erika would be willing to babysit, she only gushed over the couple when she saw them. Mairu and Kururi were surprisingly well behaved too –when it came to Shizuo anyways. They still tied Izaya up and tortured/played with him whenever they could.

Izaya was meeting with someone right now, no sound coming from the office and Shizuo sighed softly. He had been surprisingly polite when it came to clients yes, but to this man he had shown a level of respect Shizuo had not seen before from Izaya. The man wasn't old, only his thirties, but he had many scars and lines already creased his face aging him greatly. 'Shiki' was his name, or that was what Izaya had called him anyways. Shiki had two bodyguards with him too and they went into the office with Izaya and Shiki though where Izaya had called him '-san' the body guards referred to him as '-sama'. Shizuo had a feeling he was Yakuza.

Well, no time like the present. Sure Shizuo got time alone, but Izaya was always so close by it didn't really count. And if he was alone he had to be indoors. Izaya had been far too jumpy and cautious in Shizuo's mind, and Shizuo needed some time alone and fresh air. So, while Izaya was in a soundproofed office he slipped on a large baggy coat over his large baggy clothing that stretched obviously around the middle and stole away silently.

People always stared awkwardly at his stomach but for the most part didn't recognise him without blonde hair and the bartender outfit. Though he owned other clothing too, he wore that when collecting debts with Tom since people actually recognised it. He sat heavily on a bench once he got to the park, one hand rubbing a small circle on his large abdomen fondly as he watched people walking around. Tsukishima was still in school and though the weather had warmed considerably he didn't look too out of place as it was thin, just long and way too large.

It was May after all and he was in the final month. His C-section was in two days to be precise and he was terribly nervous, but also excited to finally see the two rascals that insisted on playing football with his internal organs. He sat there for a while, enjoying the sun on his face and the gentle breeze that made the temperature perfect, the smell of newness now pervading the air as well. New leaves, new grass, new flowers…new babies. He chuckled softly at the last one his hand patting the swell of his navel fondly as he watched parents with young children going about their daily routine. He couldn't wait until he could go back to work honestly, he was so bored doing nothing all day. On the upside he hadn't developed pre-Eclampsia again, though Shinra noted it was odd he didn't.

Finally he stood again, his stomach demanding more food. He was constantly hungry and after the morning sickness faded his weight shot up, though Shinra told him it was right where it was supposed to be too. Thoughts of something sweet drove him out of the park, though he had to go quite slow given his condition. He decided to duck through a short cut he often took, an alleyway that would lead him to the doorsteps of his favourite cake shop in Ikebukuro.

"Heiwajima Shizuo?" Someone said suddenly startling him a little and making him turn to look. The guy was a bit shabby looking, but something about him made Shizuo think of him as a distinctive threat.  
>"Who are you?" He asked gruffly.<br>"That doesn't matter, you are Orihara Izaya's lover are you not?" It was his eyes, Shizuo decided. He took a half step backwards, his gold orbs locked now on the man.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.  
>"That bastard…he <em>ruined<em> me! He sold information that ruined me! I lost everything! Everything! And now I'm going to make him know what it feels like…I'm going to take everything from him too!" The man giggled like this was hysterically funny which only unnerved Shizuo more. There wasn't anything he could grab nearby him either to launch at this guy who clearly had lost his mind.

Shizuo froze solid though when he saw a gun come out though and he gaped.  
>"H-hey come on now, he didn't kill anyone…" He said, though his voice cracked nervously.<br>"Oh yes he did! My wife killed herself over all this! Hanged herself in the bathroom! My daughter took off! I don't even know where she is! So I'm going to take his lover from him!" The gun was aimed and the safety came off. Shizuo knew it was useless to run though.

A loud bang echoed out of the alleyway and pain ripped through Shizuo like fire, he didn't even know where it started though his hands found their way to the wound in his massive abdomen as his knees gave out. The blood bubbled and seeped through his fingers that clutched desperately at the area as his vision went blurry and his consciousness faded into blackness.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Yes. I am a bitch. You love me anyways~<br>Shizuo: I DON'T! YOU SHOT ME DAMN IT!  
>Izaya: *pulls knife out*<br>Seliphra: Chill y'all, I only kill Shizuo if no one reviews...otherwise he is safe...okay, no Shizuo is safe, I didn't put a character death warning see? Cuz I hate that!  
>Izaya:<strong> Review. All of you.<strong> Or I will kill you all!


	18. Fight

**Okay! Here is the update everyone demanded...please don't kill me! I got my stitches out yesterday...it looks even uglier now...**  
><strong>Hi: I just didn't want to write a bunch of fluffy plotless chapters because...yeah, it bores me and I geet bored reading them so...yeah. It's not done yet though! And I will probably write more Izuo later on too, but I need to finish off all the stories I'm in the middle of before starting anymore...RandomLlama is mad that I started <em>Survival<em> at all XD;**

* * *

><p>Izaya saw Shiki off but the apartment was oddly silent.<br>"Shizu-chan?" He called. Nothing. He started looking in case Shizuo didn't hear him, but he wasn't there. He couldn't have left could he? Izaya felt his heart in his throat and checked the closet for Shizuo's shoes. Gone? They couldn't be gone! He checked for the clothing the brunette usually wore if he was out and sure enough.

"Damn it Shizuo!" Izaya cursed, grabbing his own fur-lined jacket to hunt down his lover. He was barely out the building when he heard the crack of a gunshot and that made his heart stop. He prayed –something he never did- that it wasn't Shizuo as he ran towards the sound but what he saw made his breath hitch. That man… Sato Junichi. His wife, Sato Tsukiko had been a client of his two months ago. She had suspected her husband of cheating on her and Izaya had easily confirmed he was. He didn't know what happened afterwards but it seemed he had lost his wife and job at least. The man held a gun and was aiming again at Shizuo who was on the ground, bleeding and apparently unconscious.

"You…" Death was too good for this man, but he would not let him foul the air with his breath while Shizuo and Tsukishima yet lived. His knife came out as the man turned to see the look of unadulterated rage and fury on Izaya's face. The man opened his mouth to say something but Izaya's knife hand was too fast. In the past when he had gone after Shizuo it was only his incredible control and skill that kept Shizuo from being badly hurt. This man would not see the same kindness as Izaya's flick blade drew a line across the man's neck, blood spurting out almost comically. Izaya rushed passed him and knelt by Shizuo. He vaguely heard someone screaming something but he was more interested in the very unconscious man before him. The blood came from a single gunshot wound to the abdomen but he had no idea whether either baby was in harm's way. One hand pressed firmly on the injury and he nearly gagged as Shizuo's blood poured out of the injury. So much blood, he was certain Shizuo wouldn't make it.

"Fuck, if you die I'm going to kill you," He choked as sirens started blaring. He didn't give a shit if he went away for killing the bastard that did this, but Shizuo had better live. Shizuo and his babies better live or Tsukishima would be alone, and he refused to let that happen. The sirens were really loud now, probably good right? Yes, that was good. They were doing something…saying something but he didn't hear them. Something shifted under his hand though…movement. That meant they were okay right? Someone grabbed him then and tried to make him leave Shizuo's side. He didn't until he realized it was a paramedic. Then the cops dragged him effortlessly away.

* * *

><p>Shizuo's consciousness faded a lot, becoming clear and then black, and when it was clear he was always somewhere new. The first time things fuzzed back into reality Izaya was there, he had blood on his face and he was crying. He couldn't have been, Shizuo thought, Izaya didn't cry after all. He had been focused on Shizuo's abdomen too and Shizuo couldn't figure out why, he didn't feel much of anything. It faded out again and the next thing he was aware of was moving. He had a mask on his mouth and the air smelled funny…too clean. They were doing something with his arm too but he wasn't really aware of what. Then he was in a room with really bright lights and people dressed in blue, they were talking about something and there was an irritating beeping noise from nearby. Then things went black for again and he saw no more.<p>

* * *

><p>"I told you why I did it, the bastard shot my lover while he was pregnant and if you don't mind I really would like to go see if he's even still alive and how my two unborn children are! Though I suppose they were delivered to save Shizuo," Izaya scowled at the police officer who was now glaring at him.<p>

"So you're saying this was a cold-blooded killing,"  
>"No, it was defence of three, he was aiming the gun again. Am I under arrest?"<br>"Not yet,"  
>"Then you can't hold me here. Thanks, be seeing you later," Izaya stood and marched out, though the cops didn't exactly try and stop him. Izaya knew enough lawyers to hire the right one anyways, and he could afford him too. He had to know if Shizuo was alive…if the two children were alive. They hadn't once asked the gender, Shizuo had said a surprise would be more fun anyways.<p>

* * *

><p>He arrived and found Shinra, Celty –wearing her helmet of course—and Tsukishima in the waiting room.<br>"Papa?" Tsukishima ran to him and Izaya smiled weakly, picking the boy up before sitting next to Shinra and looking at him worriedly.  
>"Still in surgery," He said softly and Izaya nodded.<br>"Papa…Mama's okay right? Shinra-oji-san wouldn't tell me if Mama's okay!"  
>"Yeah…Mama's gonna be fine, you'll see," Izaya reassured him, though he knew he couldn't really promise it either. Tsukishima hugged Izaya tightly, but they would get no news for quite a while. By the time a doctor came into the waiting room and called for those with 'Heiwajima, Shizuo' Tsukishima had fallen asleep in Izaya's arms and drooled on his coat. Normally Izaya would have been irritated as he did love his fur-lined jackets but Tsukishima was his son and he was far too worried about other things to be anything else.<p>

"Who is the father…?" The doctor asked when all three stood up and Celty and Shinra sat back down.  
>"That'd be me," Izaya went to speak to him, Tsukishima being passed to Shinra gently.<br>"Shizuo-san is…not good. He lost a lot of blood as the bullet entered his spleen. There was a good deal of internal bleeding as well as the blood that came out and what was lost in the C-section. If he…If he makes it through the night he will live, but otherwise…" Izaya had to lean against the wall to stay standing.

"W-what about the babies?" He asked next.

* * *

><p>"What happened is he okay?" Shinra squeaked. He had dropped the phone mid-call to Tom. He'd been letting him know what happened and that he and Vorona should probably come down there when Izaya, who had been speaking very quietly with the doctor, had quite suddenly collapsed.<p>

"I think he just feinted…he's likely in shock," The other doctor was checking him over, Celty holding the informant's head off the floor.  
>"Papa?" Tsukishima had woken up with all the ruckus and was now looking at Izaya in something close to panic.<br>"It's okay Tsuki-chan," Shinra said softly, "Papa just needed a nap!" Tsukishima looked at him and nodded slowly before leaning against him again and going back to sleep.

"Shizuo?" Shinra asked the doctor who frowned.  
>"I'm afraid the only one I could disclose any information to is him as the father and I presume lover to my patient,"<br>"Oh they're lovers…" Shinra said but he was worried. Not much could make Izaya feint…  
>"I'll get a cot, he should be awake soon," The doctor said and did just that. Tom arrived before Izaya came to though, Vorona following closely behind him.<br>"What happened, is Shizuo okay?" Tom asked softly.  
>[We don't know, they only told Izaya and he passed out!] Celty had been frantic since then.<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya came to though soon after and they made sure not to crowd him.<br>"Izaya?" Shinra asked softly and Izaya's eyes were surprisingly lifeless. It scared the doctor a bit that the informant didn't move. In fact he barely glanced at Shinra.

"Izaya, tell us what happened please," Shinra whined.  
>He mumbled, his voice so soft Shinra didn't catch it. Celty shooed Shinra then and her PDA was visible only to Izaya who mumbled more, equally softly as Shinra sat beside Tom, still holding Tsukishima. She touched Izaya's shoulder softly and came around to tell the rest and though they longed to bombard her with questions they held their tongues.<p>

[Shizuo is in life threatening condition. If he survives the night he'll be okay] She said and they were a little unnerved about that. Shinra still didn't think Izaya should be in that state though, but then again he did care deeply for the bodyguard. Her PDA came up again, though it seemed like she had trouble typing it. Shinra's breath caught in his throat when he read what was on it though.

[They lost one]

* * *

><p>Please don't kill me! But this was planned from the start actually...I know, I'm a bitch! but I did say I would kill your puppy so...you were warned! <strong>Review! Remember, Shizuo isn't safe yet!<strong> Also, I know I haven't mentioned gender yet, but I know what the genders are too, you get to find out next chapter too!


	19. Crush

**Egads, if I was gonna kill Shizu-chan I woulda warned character death! Woops uhh.. SPOILER ALERT =D Anyhow, babies both named and gender-fied in this one! Though I knew what gender they would be and which would survive and which would die from the moment they had twins...yes, I was planning to kill one this whole time. Yes, I am a bitch, and yes, I killed your puppy! **  
><strong>Hi: Thanks~! I'm glad you liked it so much~! Yeah, I've seen ones were people miscarry but no ones ever had one like this and hence I decided to go for it.<strong>

**Everyone: Story is no longer as close to done as I would like it to be, but I'm on a roll with this one right now, and I can type again since my hand is pretty much healed up now...although it looks pretty ugly XD**

* * *

><p>Shizuo wasn't sure how long he was asleep for but he was aware that something wasn't right too. Izaya slept on a cot next to him and a heart monitor beeped annoyingly loud. He had an oxygen mask on too but he wasn't sure what happened now that he thought on it. He seemed to be in a hospital though which he found odd indeed. Shinra was his usual doctor after all, so even though he had frequented a hospital as a youth it was odd to be in one now. He looked down and gave a small, startled cry at how much flatter his stomach was. He obviously had delivered, but he seemed to have lost all the baby weight too! With Tsukishima that had taken a month of working out like crazy so just how long was he wasting away in bed here? He looked over at Izaya who shifted a little in his sleep. He looked exhausted, large bags under his eyes and dried tear stains were on his cheeks. Okay, weird for sure, since Izaya didn't cry. His monitor of course had started beeping fast and a nurse came in.<p>

'You're awake…" She sounded surprised.  
>"Yes…how long was I asleep?"<br>"Six weeks," She glanced at Izaya and shrugged, opening the curtains to reveal bright sunlight. Izaya winced and groaned, his eyes fluttering open. They were duller than usual too, having lost much of the luster they had held before all this…whatever happened. He remembered going for a walk on his own and then…nothing.

"Shizuo?" He sat upright when he saw the brunette sitting up and looking around.  
>"Hey," He said, though he was still a bit confused.<p>

"How are you feeling, are you okay?"  
>"Ah…yeah, I mean…nothing hurts but…what happened?" He asked his eyes wide.<br>"You…don't remember?"  
>"Nope," His doctor had overheard that having just walked in.<br>"Not a surprise. Heiwajima-san, you went through a rather traumatic event, but what is the last thing you _do_ remember?"

"Um…going for a walk," He said with a shrug, "and what trauma? Hey are the babies okay?" Shizuo asked, now worried and his heart plunged when he saw the pained look on Izaya's face.  
>"Heiwajima-san, you were shot,"<br>"I was? Hey…would you just tell me about the twins? And Tsukishima! Is he okay? If I've been here over a month then…" The doctor sighed, seeing Izaya was in no condition to explain it to Shizuo.  
>"The bullet entered your abdomen, ricocheted off your hip an embedded inside your spleen. You suffered massive blood loss, and frankly you are lucky. Your heart failed twice during the C-section and three times after that. We successfully delivered your daughter…unfortunately the bullet went through your sons skull as well, there was nothing we could do for him…I'm very sorry," The doctor shifted awkwardly feeling the sudden change in mood and left quickly.<p>

"He…" Shizuo looked at Izaya then in disbelief, "he was lying right?" he grinned now, "Izaya, he was lying right? That was a joke right? Heehee! He wasn't serious about that! He couldn't be!" He giggled but it sounded high and strange. Tears rolled out of his eyes and down his cheeks because despite what he said he knew it was true.

"Shizuo…" Izaya said softly and gently reached for him.  
>"Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me!" Shizuo snapped causing Izaya to flinch and withdraw his hand.<br>"I…haven't named her yet," He mumbled softly. They hadn't been able to pick from the two names they liked the best, Emi meaning 'Beautiful' or Kimiko meaning 'Noble Peace'. They had picked two girls names and two boys names. Izaya seemed almost frightened of Shizuo, scared of what he might do. He had just learned this when Izaya had now had over a month to deal with the grief…not that he had finished dealing with it. They hadn't let him see the infant they lost either, though they had buried him already. Izaya had waited a week before doing so, he had desperately wanted Shizuo to be there, but he wasn't. He had Celty film it at least, in case he wanted to see it later on. They had agreed if there was one boy and one girl their son would be named Yoshio meaning 'Admirable Man'. That was the name they had agreed on and his birth and death certificates both gave his name as Orihara, Yoshio. It was what on the small shrine they had received with the miniscule jar of ashes.

"She and Tsukishima are staying with Celty and Shinra right now," Izaya said after a moment of strangling silence but Shizuo either didn't hear him or chose not to respond. Izaya longed to reach out and comfort his lover but he dared not. Shizuo had said don't touch, he wouldn't.  
>"Shizuo…say something?" He tried at last. He received no reply but he could see tears staining the sheets quickly as Shizuo's shoulders began to shake a little. Izaya went against every warning that screamed at him to not hug a distressed and grieving man with enough strength to snap him like a twig and wrapped his arms around Shizuo gently, sitting next to him. Shizuo leaned into his body then and gave a muffled sob, then another, before breaking down and sobbing openly into the informant's chest.<p>

"Mama!" Tsukishima bounded over from Shinra and Celty to say hi to his mother. Shizuo managed a weak smile but he was still crying…he had been for hours. Izaya hadn't left his side once either, not even to eat or relieve himself.

"We brought baby sister to visit too if you wanna see her?" Tsukishima was quickly aware that Shizuo was stressed and upset having seen this all with his father too.  
>"Y-yeah…I want to see her," He nodded though Shinra and Izaya both watched him carefully. Shinra and Celty had done the same to Izaya initially, worried that he might do something stupid in his own grief, but nothing had happened, if anything the confirmation that she was alive and healthy had helped him cope with the loss of the other. Celty brought the carrier over to display the six week old infant with black hair, her gold eyes blinking at Shizuo in mild confusion. His mood didn't improve but he swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled anyways.<p>

"She's beautiful," He managed and Izaya and Shinra both relaxed a little as Celty handed her to him so he could see her better.  
>"Kimiko," He decided and Izaya smiled happily.<br>"Kimiko-chan…Orihara Kimiko," Shizuo managed to pout playfully at Izaya but gave a fake, exaggerated sigh and nodded. Legally Tsukishima was an Orihara now too since Izaya's name being added to the birth records had caused them to give Tsukishima his father's last name rather than his mother's.

"Papa…when can we go home?" Tsukishima asked, eyes wide as he looked at Izaya who looked worriedly at Shizuo.  
>"I'm fine," Shizuo lied.<br>"No you're not! You just…"  
>"Okay, I'll <em>be<em> fine. You can go home Izaya, I'll still be here in the morning," Shizuo pushed for it because he didn't want Izaya worrying about him all night too. Izaya nodded slowly.

"If you're sure?"  
>"I am,"<br>"Then…tonight I guess," Izaya said softly and Shizuo managed the visit on fake smiles and swallowing the lumps that kept forming in his throat.

* * *

><p>Shizuo did not sleep that night. He couldn't, it wouldn't come. He stared out the window at the city lights and listened to the sounds of a hospital listlessly, as he tried not to think. He tried yet the thoughts in his head spiraled out of control.<p>

'_This is my fault_,' he thought, '_Izaya was right to keep me close. Why was I so stupid? It's my fault he's dead, this is all my fault…I killed him. I killed my baby; it's my fault…what if I hurt her now? I probably will…I am a monster, I'm a monster. I killed my baby and I'll hurt my other one, I know I will. Why am I such an idiot? Why?_' He wanted to puke. The guilt consumed him with his worries and fears and it felt like someone was squeezing his chest hard so he couldn't breathe deeply enough. He felt like he was suffocating…no, it was like being in water and trying to breath while it pressed on you and stopped you doing just that. But he would smile for Tsukishima. For Tsukishima, for Izaya and for Kimiko he would smile and act like he was okay. He didn't want them to worry about someone as pitiful and insignificant as himself after all…

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Okay, YES! Shizu-chan is becoming depressed, I'm cruel but lets face it, he<span> lost a child.<span> Izaya is dealing with it a bit better, but he's also further along in the grieving proccess and Celty and Shinra forced him to talk about his feelings. He's still crying about it though because it IS hard, I have seen it happen and trust me, no parent should EVER lose their child! Emotionally speaking I'm going to be digging up a lot of memories of being in the same/similar area as Shizuo to make his emotions more real. It's going to be hard on me as I would much prefer not to go there. Seriously,_ I would sell my soul for the knowledge that I will never go back there!_ The situations were different, but either way, I did battle depression for over ten years so I **DO** know what it feels like to be in that state. **Again**, **t_he next few chapters are going to be extrememly difficult for me to write, like the last three were. As a result updates may not be daily, but please bear with me and be patient! They will come_**! Okay, sorry for the long ramble, but I felt you should be aware of this so you don't go spazzing out at me for not updating!  
>Izaya: Blah, blah, blah, UPDATE YOU BITCH!<br>Shizuo: What a cruel person she is! *sob*  
>Seliphra: Hey! What'd I just say D:<br>Izaya: Hey, **she writes faster with reviews even if she doesn't want to!**  
>Shizuo: <strong>REVIEW BICHES!<strong>


	20. Help

**Just to be clear, Mikado has NOT appeared yet because Tsukishima was FIVE when the tale started, Shizuo was 18 when he was born putting him at 23 at the start of the story and Izaya at 22. Right NOW Tsuki is six, Izaya is 23 and Shizuo is 24! So, Mikado appears because he just moved here. This is slightly AU! Okay...fairly AU. Love ya all~!**

* * *

><p>Shizuo frowned softly at the baby before him. She blinked up at him and gurgled lightly but Shizuo didn't dare touch her. He knew he would hurt her if he did. He'd killed her twin brother after all. She had satin-black hair, and though it was the thin soft fuzz that covered her head now, Shizuo knew it would be lustrous and gorgeous like her fathers. Her perfect golden eyes stared up at him still and finally she screwed her face up and wailed. Shizuo moved away to sit on the bed and watch her from there. She kept crying for a long time though Shizuo did nothing to calm her. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have the right to touch something as perfect and beautiful as her anyways. Izaya came in at last and frowned before picking her up gently.<p>

"Shizuo…why didn't you pick her up?" Shizuo remained silent though and blinked listlessly at Izaya. It had been like this a while now. Shizuo would look at her but he refused to touch her. He wouldn't feed her, change her diaper, dress her, bathe her burp her or hold her. It was similar to how he was now treating Tsukishima too. He wasn't even caring for himself though and Izaya was getting more and more worried about Shizuo as time went on. At first he had seemed fine…almost too fine if anything but it had occurred to Izaya that he may be faking it too. And sure enough Shizuo's mask quickly cracked and faded. He was dissociative, listless and quiet now. He didn't sleep or eat…he had lost a lot of weight and he was pale and thin now.

"I'm calling Shinra…Shizuo things can't go on like this! I know it's hard that we lost one but I can't do this by myself! Shinra will know what's going on, so he's coming here to take a look alright?" Shizuo said nothing…big surprise, Izaya thought in frustration before leaving taking the now hiccupping baby girl with him.

"Ne, Kimiko-chan, I wish I could fix him…" Izaya mumbled to her softly and she gurgled again. He dialed Shinra's place.  
>"Kishitani-desu~!" He said cheerfully.<br>"Shinra…can you come take a look at Shizuo? I'm getting worried…."

* * *

><p>"Shizuo?" Shinra blinked when he saw the brunette. His hair was unwashed, his eyes dull and his clothing hung loosely off his frame. Shizuo didn't really look at Shinra either when he came in and the doctor moved to take a look.<br>"Shizuo…how are you feeling?" He asked. Shizuo blinked at him and giggled, but it was high pitched and worrisome.

"I'm fine…" He said but his voice was high.  
>"Shizuo…please be honest so I can help you?"<br>"Why?"  
>"Well if you're not honest I can't-"<br>"No…why do you want to help me? I'm not worth that Shinra…" Shizuo smiled almost gently, but his dull brown eyes –once a brilliant and beautiful gold—betrayed something deeper.

"Shizuo! Of course you're worth it! How long as this been going on?"  
>"How long as what been?"<br>"Feelings of worthlessness?"  
>"Hmm? It's not a feeling Shinra, I am worthless….it's my fault Yoshio died…" Something clicked in Shinra then.<br>"Shizuo…you have Post-Partum depression…" It was mingled with the grief of losing one child too, but that was only part of it too. The symptoms all fit though and this was bad. Shizuo frowned at Shinra.

"Leave me alone…" He mumbled softly but Shinra sat.  
>"No! You're depressed Shizuo! This is a serious medical condition that needs immediate treatment!"<br>"Medical condition? You think this is a medical condition? Is stupidity a medical condition too because that's what I really have! It's my fault! I shouldn't have gone out! I should have just stayed at home like Izaya said because if I had Yoshio would be alive! It's my fault! It's all m-my fault!" Tears streamed down Shizuo's face then and Shinra frowned.

"Shizuo…you couldn't have known this would happen! Izaya didn't tell you why he wanted you indoors and you can't see the future! This is no one's fault but the man who shot you! Now, you need help! There are lots of programs I could get you into and I want you to start on anti-depressants too." Shizuo blinked at him.

"Fine….if it gets you to leave me alone…" He mumbled, though he was contemplating the building roof as a viable option too. After all things would be better if he were dead, right? Izaya would like that…he would manage much better without him…

"Well?" Izaya asked, worried as he gave Kimiko her bottle.  
>"I believe he has Post-Partum depression, coupled with post-traumatic stress disorder. He needs therapy, and he needs it soon.<br>"He doesn't remember what happened yet, does he?" Izaya asked.  
>"No. He only knows what he's been told but he's blaming himself for Yoshio dying. I think he's refusing to bond or care for Kimiko because he's afraid of hurting her too. This isn't good Izaya. I'm going to leave a prescription with you for him and make sure he takes them. I want him taking anti-depressants, but make sure he eats too and get him to start exercising if you can. Physical activity and good nutrition will help, but he's going to need you too. He needs you now more than ever," Izaya nodded slowly once.<p>

"On a side note though…are you ever going to hack the systems on that hospital to let Otou-san back out?" He asked then and Izaya chuckled lightly.  
>"We shall see Shinra….we shall see, just be glad I finally told Celty you weren't really an alien,"<br>"Ah….r-right…" The doctor wrote the prescription up, Novo Venlafaxine-Effexor, "I'm starting him on a low dose, but this stuff should help. If not we can try something different. Make sure he takes it! Ah, he should take it with food though or he could get sick!" Shinra told him and Izaya frowned. He hated the idea of Shizuo having to take drugs, but if it helped him recover then what more could he ask?

"Now, be aware, this isn't a magic fix. He's still going to need therapy and support like you did. The drugs are more of a crutch to boost him up a little so he can get back into routines and start the process. It could take a long time though…" Shinra warned.

"Right…"  
>"Also….even if he laughs or seems happy he may not be. The drugs will also make it easier for him to get a mask back in place in order to fool you. He won't be doing it maliciously, if anything it will be because he doesn't want you to worry about him, so even if he seems happy and laughs…do not assume he's better!"<br>"Got it. Shinra…I'm going to go get this filled but…" He glanced at the door that hid Shizuo, reluctant to leave him alone for any length of time.

"Ah…yes, I'll stay with him until you get back," Shinra agreed. With that Izaya bundled Kimiko up and took her with him to the pharmacy. He passed Kida who seemed to be showing someone else around town exuberantly declaring that they had to go pick up chicks. He paused when he saw Izaya though and gulped a little, evidently still afraid of the informant despite everything that had passed over the last few months.

"Kida-kun, lovely day ne~? Who's this lovely young fellow~?" Izaya teased lightly, leaning against the stroller.  
>"J-just a friend of mine, Orihara-san," He said warily.<br>"Ah, Ryugamine Mikado," The boy said bowing quickly and Izaya eyed him lightly, then smirked. So, the Dollars leader had moved to Tokyo? Interesting. Too bad he had no time for play anymore.

"Don't worry Kida-kun…I won't corrupt him on you~" Izaya teased making Kida start a little and Mikado look between them curiously.  
>"Ah…y-yes, I guess you have more important things to d-deal with now…" Kida agreed, though Izaya knew he didn't trust him as far as Shinra could throw a vending machine.<p>

"Naturally…have a good day Kida-kun~! I hope you enjoy living here Mikado-kun~!" He said before continuing on his way. Oh, he would have loved to implement all his old schemes and games, but Shizuo was more important then that.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Mikado asked once the man was out of sight.<br>"Izaya Orihara…you do NOT want to make an enemy of him, he's dangerous…worst part is he hooked up with the other most dangerous person in Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima…but they have settled down a lot since then…they got two kids now too."  
>"Huh? But isn't Shizuo a guy's name?"<br>"Yeah…what's your point?"  
>"N-n-nothing!" Mikado blushed and Kida grinned at his friends innocence.<p>

"They did come out with that drug you know…apparently Shizuo-san and Izaya-san are the initial trial pair too, so their eldest is six now. I gotta say though, Izaya is still dangerous, but Shizuo has been real quiet lately. I mean given what happened and all, no surprise…"

"Eh? What happened?"  
>"Well, rumor is they were expecting twins, but Shizuo was shot before they came and they lost one!"<br>"Th-that's awful!"  
>"Yeah, Izaya killed the guy who did it though…"<br>"W-what? He k-killed a man?"  
>"Yeah. He got off on self-defence though. Still…be careful around them both and do not ever make either of them angry! Izaya kills sure, but Shizuo Heiwajima is definitely scarier! He can throw vending machines!"<p>

"What?"  
>"Yeah…still, I know you'll like it here~!"<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Okay, so the story isn't as close to done as I thought it was...this will be longer then Just One Piece I think...<br>Izaya: *loooking at the votes for Survival* Wow, people really don't like Mika or Seiji do they?  
>Seliphra: Apparently not...<br>Shizuo: Right...so I'm suicidal now?  
>Seliphra: Yes. Things are going to get ANGSTY in the next few chapters...ANGSTY!<br>Izaya: And that was whose fault exactly?  
>Seliphra: Mine...all mine...<strong>REVIEW BICHES!<strong>


	21. Idea's Are Dangerous

**Okay! This one will officially be my longest fic after the next chapter. It's going to be maybe...24? idk, we'll see lololol~!**

* * *

><p>"Papa…what's wrong with Mama?" Tsuki asked, he was watching Izaya feed Kimiko when he asked this and Izaya wasn't sure how to answer.<br>"Mom just…needs some time. It's hard for him right now…"  
>"Is this all 'cause Yoshi d…" He stopped midsentence when Izaya winced a little.<br>"Yes," He said though.  
>"So how come you got better and he didn't?" Tsukishima's young brow furrowed as he tried hard to understand why one of his parents was so much better off right now than the other one was.<p>

"I…well, I wouldn't say I'm 'better' bet…it's hard to say Tsuki…everyone is different right? Mom has a lot going on,"  
>"Is that why he won't pay me or Kimiko any attention?" He asked, his bright red eyes filling suddenly with tears. Izaya started and sighed softly, motioning with his had to come over. Tsuki hopped of the chair he had been in to sit next to his father who awkwardly put his arm around the boy while juggling the infant and bottle.<p>

"I know it's hard for you too…but Mom will get better okay? This isn't any one's fault though, no matter what anyone tells you,"  
>"I know…I like Kimiko…and I like you too Papa. I miss Mama though…I miss him a lot,"<br>"Yeah…me too," Izaya said softly, kissing the top of Tsukishima's head gently.

* * *

><p>Shizuo shivered softly as a small sigh of relief escaped his lips. He was taking the medication Shinra insisted he take, but they weren't doing anything. Izaya kept trying to make him eat so he would eat as little as he could, he just wasn't hungry! Or tired. He would lay awake for hours while Izaya slept beside him, though when the baby cried he would pretend to sleep while Izaya got up to feed her or change her diaper. He felt bad that Izaya did all the work too, guilty that he was making Izaya worry and the medication wasn't working. He was sorry Izaya was stuck jacking off into the toilet because he had no sex drive anymore. He was very sorry about all of it but he didn't know what to do.<p>

He stared at his reflection now. He really did look like shit, it was no wonder Izaya was worried about him. He was finding it easier to pretend he was alright though. Partly from the medication and partly from this…he made a third neat line on his left shoulder before washing the knife carefully. Then he took a shower until the blood stopped flowing. Then he got dressed, pleased that he had cut high enough on his arm that one couldn't tell he was injured there.

"Shizuo! Come on, let's go for a walk~!" Izaya chirped from the other side of the door. Shizuo frowned. Not this again. He had barely the energy to do anything and Izaya had insisted he get a walk daily. He also watched Shizuo take his medication in the mornings and made sure he ate, though Shizuo often snuck bits of food into his napkins or claimed he had just eaten a little while ago.

"Don't feel like it," He said, though he did open the door now that he was dressed. Izaya frowned a little at him though.  
>"I don't care, we're going for a walk. You need to get exercise, it'll make you feel better,"<br>"I feel fine," Shizuo lied.  
>"Shizuo…come on, if you feel fine you can go for a walk, otherwise you aren't fine so it's one or the other, which is it?"<br>"I'm tired, leave me alone!" He snapped and Izaya shook his head.  
>"Nope. No can do, come on! We're getting you exercise! Exercise releases endorphins, endorphins make you happy, you need endorphins, so we're gonna go for a walk!" Shizuo glared at Izaya with one eye but finally nodded.<p>

"Fine, but only because I want you to shut up," He smiled at Izaya, it was fake but it seemed to please the informant to no end too. Kimiko and Tsukishima were coming too and Tsukishima tried to hold Shizuo's hand every so often but Shizuo was too afraid to let him. He was certain he would hurt Tsukishima if he touched him now. Izaya held Tsuki's hand though in one of his own, the other pushing Kimiko in her stroller as they walked.

* * *

><p>"Shizuo-san! Izaya-san! Long-time no-see! You eat Sushi? Sushi good! Tsukishima-san, you like Sushi, yes?"<br>"Da, mnye eto nravitsya mnogo, no mi idyem s Mamoy" (Yes, I like it a lot, but we're walking with Mama)  
>"Ya viʐoo! Poskoryeye vozvrashtaytyesʲ togda. Izaya, ya nadyeyosʲ, chto Vi byeryetye khoroshooyo zabotoo o Shizuo, ya volnovalsya o nyem takʐye."(I see! Come back soon then. Izaya, I hope you are taking good care of Shizuo, I have been worried about him too.) Simon seemed pleased that Izaya had been teaching Tsukishima Russian. Actually he was also teaching Tsukishima Spanish, English, Hebrew, Italian and French.<br>"Da. Ya oodostovyeryosʲ, chto mi zakhodim skoro, khotya, ya propooskayo vash Ootoro!" (Yes. I will make sure we stop by soon though, I miss your Ootoro!) Izaya said with a smile and a nod and Simon went back to trying to get people inside the restaurant. Shizuo seemed to have ignored the entire conversation…he didn't even notice that Tsukishima had learned to fluently speak a second language.

* * *

><p>"I don't think he's getting better Shinra," Izaya glared at the ceiling in the doctor's apartment. Celty was over with Shizuo and Kimiko, Tsuki was in school and Izaya needed a break. He had been working, plus caring for Kimiko and Tsukishima and he was trying to look after Shizuo too but this was starting to wear him down. Celty said he could come here and relax for a while whilst she managed things for him since he had nearly had a nervous breakdown.<p>

"I know…I'm going to try upping the dose. Part of it could be he doesn't want to be better you know," Shinra pointed out. Shizuo had refused to talk to anyone about his feelings or what was happening, and it was getting to the point that none of them knew what to do.  
>"Why would he want to not get better?"<br>"If he's convinced himself he's horrible…he did say this was his fault. I don't know, maybe it's time to make him angry?"

"You want to make Shizuo Heiwajima angry? Shinra…are you insane? No, don't answer that…" Shinra smiled at the informant and handed him a cup of tea.  
>"What's this?"<br>"A hot beverage. It's social convention to get someone a hot beverage when something is bothering them you know," He teased making Izaya roll his eyes.

"Watching Big Bang Theory much?" Izaya grumbled, but he did sit up and drink the tea.  
>"Maybe getting him to talk to a professional could help more. People often find it easier to talk to a stranger then to someone they know well. And if that doesn't work, get him mad! I dunno how, we can think of that later though…" Izaya frowned, his own thoughts churning now. If Shizuo blamed himself…maybe making him blame someone else was the key to curing him?<p>

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chan?"<br>"Don't call me that flea," Shizuo grumbled. Shizuo acted better, but his eyes were still the wrong colour. No longer gold, but a dullish brown colour. On the upside he had dyed his hair again that day it seemed.  
>"You changed your hair~"<br>"Yeah, changed it back," He shrugged. Izaya was glad, it might mean things really were starting change after all. Izaya went over and wrapped his arms around the blonde who sat on the couch. He, Celty, Tsukishima and Kimiko were watching television, though Celty had been made to sit between Tsukishima and Shizuo as the blonde was still terribly uncomfortable with his own children. Scratch the hair colour meaning anything then. Shizuo even seemed uncomfortable with Izaya touching him.

"Izaya….stop it," His voice was soft when he spoke, one hand trying to brush the informant away from him. Izaya had only kissed his neck…fine. He knew he would never have Shizuo again if he did this, but if it meant that Tsukishima and Kimiko got their mother back he would do it.

"Shizu-chan…you should hate me," He said and Celty looked at Izaya too now. Shizuo's eyes widened in shock.  
>"I don't hate you, why would I hate you?"<br>"Because it's not your fault Yoshio died, it's mine,"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Wooo~! Plot twist!<br>Izaya: Hey, what? How come I'm so mature?  
>Seliphra: You grew up...you're a daddy remember?<br>Izaya: Right...hey were's Shizuo?  
>Seliphra: *looks around* ...good question...and why is Shinra here?<br>Shinra: Because Izaya won't let my father out of the mental institution!  
>Izaya: Let's allow my humans to decide! <strong>Add whether or not I should make it so Shingen is released in the next few chapters to your review! Yes or no, whichever as the most votes is how it will go!<strong>  
>Seliphra: Precisely. Also, I know it's hard to tell now, but I will get to a happy ending. Why? I'm a sucker for them. Yes, I murdered their baby, and that was less happy, yes, I now have a suicidal and depressed Shizuo who is cutting himself...but yes, it will still have a happy ending~! Why? Because I'm a bigbigbigBIG bitch...but I'm not a MASSIVE one~! <strong><em>So review~!<em> **


	22. Broken

**Insanely short chapter...sorry, been reeeeaaaally busy lately! Anyways, here it is, I love you all, thanks for being so patients...and hey you stalkers! Where did you go huh? Psh, some stalkers YOU are...**

* * *

><p>"Because it's not your fault Yoshio died, it's mine," Everyone stared at the informant.<br>"That's bull…" Shizuo grumbled, turning away. Shizuo knew it was his own fault.  
>"Is it? All you did was go outside…I didn't tell you I had so many enemies, I didn't say you should stay in for safety reasons, I'm the one who failed to protect you and I knew someone was going to try coming after you. That makes it MY fault,"<p>

[I-Izaya, you know that's not true!] Celty wasn't noticed by Shizuo. Izaya saw the vein pop in his lovers head and nearly breathed a sigh of relief.  
>"You…knew someone was going to attack me?" He said. His voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper.<br>"Yes," It wasn't the truth. He hadn't known someone would attack Shizuo per-se, he had simply worried about the possibility…but the cup in Shizuo's hand broke suddenly as he stood and Izaya was so relieved to see that murderous look on the blonde's face he almost forgot to start running like hell. Almost….

"IIIIIZAAAAYAAAA!" He leaped out the window, using the balconies and other close buildings to bounce safely to the ground as Shizuo came after him. He smirked when he heard the pavement crack, but even in his relief he was heartbroken. If Shizuo believed it then he would get better, but it would mean Izaya could never safely go near the ones he loved most again. He heard the protest of metal and glanced behind him to see a sign being wrenched out of the ground.

* * *

><p>"Celty-oba-san…Papa was lying to Mama…"<br>[I know…I think he's doing something stupid to try and save your Mom a lot of hurt, but I think this could be done some other way!]  
>"Mama isn't too bright, is he?"<br>[No…I'm afraid not]

* * *

><p>"Whoa! This is something that hasn't happened in Ikebukuro in a long time!" Kida said, eyes wide.<br>"Huh? Whoa! What is going on?" A vending machine crashed into the building near them as Izaya leaped out of its way.  
>"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN END YOU DAMN IT!" A blonde man Mikado had never seen ran after the vending machine then grabbed onto a stop sign. Mikado's eyes widened when the blonde man wrenched the sign out of the ground to launch it at the other.<p>

"I guess they're having a lovers spat…" Kida shrugged.  
>"A S-s-s-spat? Wait, isn't th-that the guy who had the baby and you s-said never to m-make an enemy of him?"<br>"Hmm? Yeah, the other one is the mom too. Go figure with that kind of strength right? Everyone was sure that Izaya-san would bottom, but it was Shizuo-san who did…wonder what they're fighting about, they haven't in a long time!"

"B-b-b-but they're both m-m-m-men!"  
>"Yeah….I told you that last time too, remember?" Kida chuckled. Mikado watched as Izaya back flipped gracefully over his opponent then tried the other direction as Shizuo's fist demolished the roadway.<br>"Izaya-san…he's crying," Mikado said suddenly making Kida stare at him in shock before looking at Izaya. It was true…a few rogue tears kept escaping the informants eyes as he dodged or ran though he was wiping them away as fast as he could too.

"Huh…I guess he has a heart after all…"

* * *

><p>This was so stupid…so stupid and so painful but if Shizuo could recover by blaming Izaya instead of himself then Izaya would make that sacrifice. If Shizuo could hold Kimiko and play with her and Tsukishima, if he could do that then it made this worth it. Izaya dodged a mailbox with incredible agility but he was sorely tempted to let Shizuo kill him too. Shizuo would feel like he had his vengeance then and Izaya wouldn't have to suffer alone without Shizuo and their two children.<p>

"IZAAAYAAAA! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Shizuo roared as he launched a pedestrian crossing sign at Izaya who again bounced out of the way.  
>"And well you should…if you can catch me that is!" Izaya taunted. He needed Shizuo to stay mad, to force Shizuo to hate him and blame him for everything that had gone wrong. Then he would disappear forever from Ikebukuro.<p>

"YOU BASTARD! YOU SICK FUCK!" He roared as Izaya dodged again.  
>"Yes, I know I'm twisted…can't help that though~!" He chirped with false cheer as he managed to stem the flow of tears.<br>"Was this all a GAME TO YOU?"  
>"Hm~? You mean the part about me giving a fuck about you and Tsukishima…oh and I suppose Kimiko and Yoshio too…well, yes, pretty much. What can I say, trolling is in my nature Shizu-chan, and I am a sociopath~! I can't love, not you, not them…not anybody~" What a lie. He loved Shizuo so much he was willing to give up everything for him. He loved Tsukishima so much it hurt to see him feeling so helpless and lost without his mother and he could never live with himself if Kimiko grew up never knowing Shizuo's touch. It hurt him to hurt Shizuo like this, but it was making him Shizuo again too. Shizuo wiped the tear that rolled errantly down his cheek then and Izaya had to stop himself going over and comforting him.<p>

"Get out. If I ever see you in Ikebukuro again…no…if I ever see you again anywhere I will kill you," Izaya turned and ran for it and it was a long time before he stopped. He had no place to go and no idea where he was headed. He didn't dare go to Shinra's as Shizuo would hurt Shinra for sheltering him. He walked with no idea where he was walking until he bumped into a familiar face.

"Orihara-san? You look unlike yourself,"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: If you correctly guess who he ran in to...YOU GET A COOKIE!<br>Izaya: Mmm, look at those tastey pixilated cookies...don't they just make your mouth water?  
>Shizuo: ...no<br>Seliphra: Also, everyone voted Shingen remain behined bars. So he's stuck in the asylum...for now.  
>Shizuo: If you plan to eventually let him out what was the point in having them vote?<br>Izaya: This means he stays in until the last chapter.  
>Seliphra: Yup! Also!<strong> A dear friend of mine, RandomLlama and I recently did a Shizaya rp. I want to know, should I post it? I played Izaya and she was Shizu-chan! Let me know in your reviews if I should post the rp edited to flow more like a fic or not. It has a few random parts to it and Izaya definitely gets flustered and cute...and there is Kiado in there too...anyways, let me know!<strong>


	23. The Plan, Phase 1

**ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! YAAAY! Okay, okay, sorry, but I have been _crazy_ busy and _crazy_ stressed, less stressed about this story than I thought I would be, but real life is...hard to say the least. Being completely ignored by my best friend for nearly a month except when _SHE_ needed _ME_ didn't help much especially when she started going on about things she was worried about like her car(which has a tiny dent) or her sisters wedding(which yeah, they're busy but she could have texted or called as it _wouldn't_ have killed her!) When I have things to worry about like my father _fighting for his life_ and the insurance and disability not covering all the costs and us potentially not having _food_ to eat in a few weeks or a _house_ to live in a month from now if the three healthy people in the house can't all work and believe me, my cities economy? Not so great. Sorry to rant but if you have _nothing_ serious to worry about you _probably_ shouldn't complain to the people who have extremely _big_ things to worry about...it just pisses them off a _LOT_.**

* * *

><p>"Shizuo, do you even hear yourself?" Shinra was franticly trying to calm the violent blonde down but his hand balled into a fist and lunged towards Shinra's face. It froze millimeters from the terrified doctors left eye when Kimiko wailed loudly. Shizuo growled warningly at Shinra, then he turn and stalked to his infant and for the first time since she was born he lifted her gently from her crib and comforted her cries with the gentlest of smiles. Izaya's plan was foolish and harmful to Izaya…but it had worked. Shizuo was almost entirely better. He had stopped blaming himself for the death of his son and stopped fearing hurting his children.<p>

"Mama…where's Papa?" Tsukishima came in then and Shizuo smiled at Tsukishima.  
>"Gone,"<br>"Mama…are you better now?"  
>"Yes. I'm sorry I worried you so much Tsukishima," He said and Tsukishima frowned.<br>"I like Papa, how come he's gone?" For a moment Shinra worried Shizuo might hurt Tsukishima since that had been what Shinra had mentioned before nearly being ejected through the wall but instead Shizuo smiled lovingly at his son.

"Papa doesn't like us. He left because he's a bad person and we shouldn't be around him,"  
>"So…you kicked him out?"<br>"…Tsukishima…it's a bit more complicated than that,"  
>"No it isn't,"<br>"Ah…okay, yes. He said he didn't love me or you or your sister and didn't care if we lived or died. So I told him never to come near us again," Tsukishima looked thoughtful and nodded.

"I see. Okay," Tsukishima was still thinking though. He knew his father had lied to his mother, and he even understood why. He also knew they would end up miserable without each other. He knew his mother would be able to spend time with him and his sister, he knew his Mother would be better off than he had been, but he knew his mother would suffer every day because he was in love with his father, irrevocably and completely. He also knew his father would be a complete mess right now. He would be unable to function having just sacrificed his relationship with the three people he loved most in the world and did not intend to fix it. Tsukishima, however, planned to fix it. But he might need some help…

* * *

><p>"You need to say something Orihara-san," Shiki said as he set some tea beside the distraught informant. Izaya was in no means his friend, but he was a highly valuable asset to the Awakusa-Kai association and one of the best informants the man had ever seen. He needed to have his personal life sorted in order to do his job effectively and like this he was next to useless.<p>

"Have you ever lost everything in a day?" He asked, his voice painfully soft.  
>"No, I can't say I have. Did you leave Shizuo?"<br>"Mm. More precisely he kicked me out…"  
>"Oh?" The yakuza boss sat down and watched the younger man as he stared at the cup before him, clearly uninterested in drinking it.<p>

"I made him blame me…for what happened. He was…he was hurting so much I…I couldn't…"  
>"You're act like a bad person, but you truly love Shizuo…and your children; in a way that makes you a good person who simply does bad things. You sacrificed your relationships with them to help cure Shizuo, yes?" Shiki asked and Izaya smiled in a half-hearted way.<p>

"Yes,"  
>"I see. You do not intend to get them back either, do you?"<br>"No. This is what was needed to give those two their mother back…it was…a necessary sacrifice," He decided. Shiki sighed and then frowned as his cellphone buzzed with a text message. He wasn't sure what a regular courier wanted but she was asking to meet with him on an urgent matter. He replied with a [Be there shortly Celty-san].

"Business?" Izaya asked, not looking away from the hole he was trying to bore through the table with his mind.  
>"Yes. You may stay here until you find a place of your own,"<br>"…Thanks," Izaya chose not to question it, but Shiki was a man of honor and surprisingly kind despite his job.

* * *

><p>Shiki was surprised to say the least when a child walked in with the black biker. He was no more than six by the look of him with gentle auburn hair and bright red eyes. He wore heavy clothing despite the warming temperatures and even a scarf. He was holding Celty's hand too and when Shiki sat the boy scrambled up onto the sofa and watched him with surprisingly calculating eyes as Celty sat next to him.<p>

"Celty-san?" He asked looking at the woman but before she could type out her response the boy spoke.  
>"My name is Orihara Tsukishima. I have reason to believe my father is staying with you," So this was the other child? Shiki had seen Shizuo -disturbingly pregnant- and seen Kimiko after she was born as Izaya had been essentially her sole care-giver, but he had not seen Tsukishima once.<p>

"I see," He nodded once, "and what makes you so certain that Orihara-san is here, Tsukishima-kun?"  
>"You are one of his regular clients. In fact he has sold you information one thousand, six hundred and forty two times in the past five years since he began working as an informant. It is in your own best interest to keep such a valuable source alive and well when he suffers a sudden crisis is it not?" The boy sounded so similar to Izaya it disturbed Shiki a little.<p>

"Yes, he is here. Did you want to see him?"  
>"No. Papa would be very angry if he knew I came to see you, he says I shouldn't talk to the people he works with because they're dangerous," Shiki chuckled.<br>"True enough, but you're talking to me now, are you not?"  
>"Yes, but what Papa doesn't know won't hurt him," Yes, this child was definitely Izaya's.<p>

"I see. Why did you come here then Tsukishima-kun?"  
>"I need your help."<br>"Oh?"  
>"I want to get my parents back together,"<br>"You don't expect me to do this for free do you?"  
>"Certainly not; I expect you to do if for mutual gain," Yup. Definitely Izaya's son.<p>

"Mutual gain?"  
>"Yes. I get my parents back together and they are happy and I get to see Papa still. They get back together, Papa becomes happy and he is able to continue working for you. I am certain you have other informants you go to, but Papa is the best."<p>

"How did you know how many times Orihara-san has sold us information?" Shiki had to admit this was a very impressive child.  
>"He left his computers, I hacked them. Took me a couple of attempts since Papa is smart like me, but I got in. Once you get past his systems first ten encryptions it's pretty straight forward."<br>"I see. I also see your point and I agree. It is imperative to our association that he continues to sell us quality information, and no less than the best and most accurate at that. If he needs to be happy to do this then I will assist you in your endeavours."

"Thank you, I had a feeling you would say yes,"  
>"Mutual gain?"<br>"Yes, but also because you're actually not evil. You just do bad things,"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Oh look, Tsuki-chan is like his Papa too!<br>Izaya: Tch, _duh_, what child of mine wouldn't be an amazing genius~?  
>Shizuo: High on yourself much?<br>Seliphra: Yeah, but it is Izaya we're talking about here...  
>Shizuo: True...<br>Izaya: Whatever...hey, Seliphra, I** hear that reviews help you feel less stressed and more motivated to write stories?**  
>Seliphra: It's true! R<strong>eviews help feed my plotbunnies, they also reduce stress levels in many authors and increase our happy-meters!<strong>  
>Shizuo: <strong>That means the people reading this should review...right?<strong>  
>Seliphra:<strong> Right.<strong>


	24. Phase 1, Part 2

**3 am...just finished the chapter and my keyboard sticks sometimes...so tired...also, more than 25, less than 30...chapters that is. For this story...ugh, my longest one too. Also, posted a new songfic yesterday, IZUO songfic to boot. smutty, not the smuttiest thing out there either though. I like plot line, and there is a bit of backstory...kinda. Read it if you want to...don't feel obligated though...(feel obligated..._feel obligated_!)**

**Also, for some who don't know honorifics:**

-chan suffix typically reserved for girls, but it can be used on men/boys you are very familiar with as a term of endearment  
>-kun suffix typically reserved for boys or men the same age as you whom you have known a long time or know well<br>-san Suffix used for all adults you are not familiar with. Similar to Miss, Ms, Mrs, Mr.  
>-sama suffix used for people you hold high respect for<br>-dono suffix reserved usually for lords/ladies of the land, the head of a prestigious family. If used for everybody(Like in Rurouni Kenshin) it's more of an insult though  
>-oji-san uncleold man. Tsukishima uses this as uncle, so Shinra-oji-san is 'Uncle Shinra' and Kasuka-oji-san is 'Uncle Kasuka'  
>-oba-san auntold woman. Tsukishima uses this as aunt so Celty-oba-san is 'Aunt Celty'  
>-nii-san suffix used for an older brother or older brother figure, usually just adding the 'nii' onto the end of the name is enough. Basically it means 'Iza-nii' is translated into 'Big bro Iza' and 'Shizuo-nii' is 'Big brother Shizuo'<p>

**I just wanted to clear that up in case anyone was confused by the honorifics in my story *bows* If you're wondering why I don't have Tsukishima calling his parents 'Oka-san'(mother) or 'Otou-san'(father) it's because he would be using the less formal 'Chichi'(Papa) and 'Haha'(Mama) usually dropped at an older age than he is.**

* * *

><p>"Come again?"<br>[Tsukishima wants our help getting Shizuo and Izaya back together]  
>"Yes, but…you know how Shizuo is! And how Izaya is! Izaya will do <em>whatever he can<em> to keep Shizuo hating him and Shizuo will _kill_ Izaya if he sees him!"  
>[And they will both live completely miserably without each other! I know Izaya's done a lot of bad things, but so have we and Shizuo for one deserves to be happy! <em>Izaya<em> makes him happy!]

"Ah…okay…what do we do?"  
>"Easy Shinra-oji-san, we call Kasuka-oji-san. Mama listens to him the best, and if we can get Papa to stay with Kasuka-oji-san for a while that will be good too,"<br>"Kasuka would be on Shizuo's side though,"  
>"Nope~! I'll tell him the truth. Mama knows it wasn't his fault now that Yoshi died and Papa lied to Mama about it being his fault. Kasuka-oji-san will get it, he's smarter than Mama is,"<p>

"Ah…is it really okay for you to insult Shizuo like that?"  
>[Well he has got a point Shinra]<br>"Err…"  
>"See? Celty-oba-san agrees! Now, you gonna help or not?"<br>"Y-yeah…"

* * *

><p>"Hello?" The voice on the other end was emotionless and cold.<br>"Kasuka-oji-san…I'm worried about Mama, can you come visit us?" Tsukishima played his part well, the innocent child who was simply worried about his mother. He was unnaturally aware of his parents, but he was a genius too and he didn't want his parents to be sad. He knew they had been happy when they were together and that they could be again.

"Sure. I can be there very soon,"  
>"Thank you,"<p>

* * *

><p>"Kasuka? What are you doing here?" Kasuka ran his eyes up and down his elder brother, his usually expressionless face turning concerned. Certainly he looked a bit better than before he and Izaya had fought but not much. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days either, meaning he looked even scruffier.<p>

"Shave, have a shower, then we can talk. I will watch them…" Kasuka motioned to Tsukishima and Kimiko—who was in her playpen.  
>"Ah…o-okay?"<br>"Do not argue," Kasuka moved past him, slipping his shoes off at the door way and going quietly into the living room as Shizuo shrugged and went to take a much needed break. Tsukishima didn't speak though until they heard the shower turn on.

"Kasuka-oji-san…Mama tried to kill Papa,"  
>"I heard," He said with a small nod, "but I wanted to ask you what happened. I assume your opinion will be less coloured."<br>"Mama was very sad. He was saying stuff like it was his fault for Yoshio dying and he wasn't getting better. Papa decided that to make Mama better he should lie so he did and told Mama that it was his fault, not Mama's,"  
>"Shizu-nii…he always has been too emotional,"<p>

"Uh huh. Mama has been really sad now because Papa isn't here and Papa told Mama that he didn't love us at all. And now Mama has to take care of me and Kimi-chan all by himself 'cause he's suborn and won't let Grandma and Grandpa help!"

"…There-there…" Kasuka awkwardly patted his nephews back making the boy frown.  
>"Papa lied. I know Papa is sad right now too. Kasuka-oji-san…Papa doesn't have anywhere to stay either so you have to let him stay with you!" The boy declared making Kasuka blink and then chuckle lightly.<br>"Why? If Shizu-nii found out-"  
>"-He would ask you why before he did anything! Mama listens to you, but he won't listen to anybody else and Mama threw your girlfriend onto your car so you owe him!"<p>

"Ah…well…alright, you have a point. I'll do it then," Tsukishima grinned and hugged his uncle so tightly he had to be reminded of his unnatural strength by the promptly oxygen-starved Kasuka.

* * *

><p>Shizuo sighed softly as he turned the water on hot and stepped into the stream. He hissed a bit as he adjusted to the heat but soon he began to relax with the warm water and sat at the bottom, enjoying the relaxing heat. He was able to touch Kimiko now, able to hold her and hug Tsukishima again. He had missed that. But Izaya…how could he? Was this just some kind of game to him after all? Shizuo didn't see why he would lie but then…he didn't see why he would be honest either.<p>

Shizuo was well aware he was not the most intelligent person in Ikebukuro, but he knew Izaya intimately –he hoped- and this was just plain odd behaviour. Izaya had been so kind…so perfect while he was living with them. It couldn't all be a lie could it?

Shizuo frowned as he washed his hair, still seated at the bottom of the tub as he did so and rinsed the blonde locks free of the foamy shampoo. Izaya had decided on that brand…it helped Shizuo's colour stay a little longer, made it look more natural. It made Shizuo's heart ache though now and he frowned at the water as it swirled down the drain.

He still loved Izaya. That much was certain. What Shizuo wasn't sure of were Izaya's feelings. There were two options though, option one was he had spoken the truth. He had known of an attack and said nothing. He had opted for silence and honestly didn't care about Shizuo, Kimiko, Tsukishima or Yoshio. This was not the option Shizuo wanted it to be.

On the other hand Izaya had lied. He loved them all so much that he would sacrifice everything to break Shizuo out of the shell he had crawled into after Yoshio's death. He had lied about knowing of the attack and of not caring to make Shizuo angry enough to snap back into reality and start caring for his children. This was what Shizuo was hoping for, but it was also the less likely of the two.

"Izaya…" He mumbled softly, hugging himself a little. The hot water felt cold, though it was slowly scalding his skin red and he shivered. He felt lonely like this now…he missed Izaya. He woke up at night wondering momentarily where the informant was before remembering he had kicked him to the curb. Then he would cry himself back to sleep, trying to remind himself this was about what was best, and not what he wanted. Finally he turned the water off and shivered again as he stood and dried himself, toweling his hair lightly before wrapping the towel around his waist.

He really did need a shave though, the scruff on his face was becoming a bit thick…he supposed he could grow a beard if he wanted, but that would look weird on him. He chuckled at the amusing image of Izaya and himself with beards, but it caught in his throat after a moment at the thought of Izaya. He shook his head before lathering the cool cream onto his face and shaving away the scruff. Kasuka was right, he did need this. He pulled his clothing back on, the towel around his shoulders to catch renegade droplets of water as he left the steamy warmth of the bathroom, shivering as the cooler air met his skin.

"Kasuka? What's wrong with your face?" He asked. Kasuka was red and seemed out of breath.  
>"Oh…I hugged him~" Tsukishima said shyly and Shizuo laughed.<br>"He's st-still not so g-good at the whole c-control thing is he?" Kasuka panted.

* * *

><p>"Huh?"<br>"You heard me Orihara, you've spent enough time here, and this young fellow said you can stay with him for as long as you need," Shiki motioned to Kasuka who was visibly uncomfortable near such a dangerous man.  
>"Right, stay with the brother of the man who-"<br>"Yes. I know exactly what you did Izaya, so…I owe you. You helped Shizuo-nii get better which means I have to help you now," Kasuka said. He had decided that this would be the most likely way to get Izaya out of the Yakuza hands. Tsukishima had also told Shiki that he should insist Izaya go with Kasuka. Shiki didn't mind as the less he had to deal with a mopey Izaya the better. Just being in a room with him was depressing right now.

"Right, so, let's go Orihara-san, up you get and off you go," Shiki said making a shooing motion with one hand at the scowling informant. Either way Izaya stood, mumbling something inaudible under his breath before following the actor out the door.

"I'm staying at the Hilton, I hope you don't mind?" Kasuka said, his voice and demeanor dulling considerably once away from the perceived threat.  
>"No, I don't," Izaya agreed climbing into the limo after Kasuka. It was an awkward silence that existed between them until Izaya finally broke it.<p>

"H-how did you hear what happened anyways?"  
>"Hmm? Shizuo-nii went on about it and so I had Tsuki-chan explain it to me in a less biased way," Kasuka explained. Izaya wondered how he could say everything with such and expressionless expression.<br>"I see…"  
>"He is like you, it is a bit disconcerting seeing it for the first time," Kasuka said. Izaya wondered if Kasuka was capable of feeling disconcerted in the first place?<p>

"Ah?"  
>"He hasn't shown that side of himself to you or Shizuo," Kasuka noted and Izaya blinked at the actor.<br>"No?"  
>"I see. You look as bad as Shizuo,"<br>"Wait, what? I thought he was better?" Izaya's instant reaction had been what Kasuka was hoping for. It had proved Tsukishima's theory right after all.

"Mm, in a way he is better, in a way he is worse," Kasuka agreed.  
>"Tell me," Izaya growled, his eyes flashing. It was not a request.<br>"He can touch Tsuki-chan and Kimi-chan now…but he misses you. I can tell, so can anyone else who knows him well enough. You did something very stupid,"

"I…I know that," Izaya sat back again, seeming to relax a little.  
>"You need a shower, a shave, and a good night's sleep. And something with a lot of calories in it as well, I think. Then you should feel a little better at least. You need Shizuo-nii too though, don't you?"<br>"If I said I didn't care?" Izaya asked, failing to pull out a taunting, playful smirk.

"I would call you a liar," Kasuka said, straight as an arrow. Izaya frowned at how perceptive Kasuka was. Apparently Tsukishima was similarly perceptive as well, though given that Izaya was his father, it was little surprise.  
>"So how long am I staying with you then?" Izaya asked.<br>"As long as it takes," was the slightly shady reply. Izaya was wondering if there was some sub-plot afoot now…

* * *

><p>Seliphra: *crawls in bed and shoves her dog out of her spot*<br>Izaya: HEY! Get back here and write damn you! *drags Seliphra back out*  
>Seliphra: But I wanna sleeeep~!<br>Shizuo: She can't write if she's half asleep flea...  
>Izaya: Yeah, she IS kinda raping the backspace key as she types out these foot notes.<br>Seliphra: As such I'm not packspacing anything in this sentance to prove i'm tired. also rview lease, i'm gonaa sleep bow, baibai !  
>Shizuo: Um...what?<br>Izaya: Who cares, _**review!**_  
>Shizuo: That's what her spelling looks like with no editing?<br>Seliphra: nly when i'n tired2  
>Llama: special guest appearance!<p> 


	25. Phase 2, Part 1

**What's this? It takes a whole week to update and the chapter isn't even a full 1000 words? I can explain! I had some MAJOR writers block with this chapter, to boot it's been a VERY busy week what with my Dad sick, looking for a job (I literally plastered the city with my resume, and Calgary Alberta has the worst transit system in place out of every city in CANADA. Yes, we're bad, no, we don't spend enough, yes, our new mayor is trying to repair the damage and so far he's done a lot for the city. More in his first year then any mayor before him has done in their ENTIRE TERM. I am SO glad I voted for him~) and my Best Friend losing her Grandmother. (That was today actually, and it's December 23rd for those of you reading this in the future! Hey look I'm a Time Lord now! You may call me the Doctor...)**

**Anyways, it isn't longer because the chapter reached a natural stopping point where I chose to end it. The next one should be up sooner than this one was (I hope) And PI...If you read this story please stop being such a fast writer, it's hard to keep up! *feels pressured* And they're so good that when I see an update I must read immediately! Also, I'm totally supposed to be cleaning my disaster-zone of a bedroom right now...*dies* Okay, enough of my ranting and excuses. Go read the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Shizuo sighed softly as sun streamed into the window, rousing him from sleep. His mind clung desperately to the last fragments of his dream, swirling away like sand through fingers as dreams were wont to do when one woke up. He remembered it clearly though, as though it had been reality and he deeply wished it was.<p>

"Izaya…" He mumbled softly under his breath, his eyes still closed to the gentle gold light that seeped into the room as though determined to chase every shadow from its recesses. He had dreamed nothing more than what was happening right now, but there had been a key difference in the dream. Izaya had been there, his arms wrapped tenderly around the blonde as sleep flitted away from them both. Izaya had murmured sweet nothings as they stirred from sleep and joined the waking world, returning to reality and he had meant every word of devotion he had whispered. Oh how Shizuo wished it were true. 'But it's not,' he thought bitterly as the door creaked open gently and Tsukishima padded into the room quietly.

"Mama? Are you sleeping?" He asked, his voice soft.  
>"Nope," Shizuo mumbled back and he smiled a little when he felt Tsukishima's tiny form suddenly squirm into the bed and under the covers with him, his small body curling against Shizuo's abdomen and his little head pressed against his chest. The blonde wrapped his arms delicately around the perfect, tiny frame against him with a happy smile.<p>

"Mama…you miss Papa," He mumbled softly. Damn his son inheriting Izaya's intelligence…  
>"Yes. But he's not good for us. Not for you, not for your sister and not for me," Shizuo said, unable to hide the sadness he felt from his voice.<br>"Mama…What if Papa lied?"  
>"I wish he had. But…I don't know which is the lie and which is the truth. Your father is a very good liar and he does it too often for anyone's good,"<p>

"Can we go out today?"  
>"Okay. Where?"<br>"Kasuka-oji-san's. He has today off, so let's all go see him!" Tsukishima wiggled excitedly at the thought and Shizuo smiled a little, chuckling at his son's over-all adorableness.  
>"Fine, but we're calling him first, okay?"<p>

"Yay!" Tsukishima wrapped his little arms around Shizuo's neck, hugging him happily as Kimiko started making her pre-emptive cry noises from her crib nearby.  
>"Ah…I guess your sisters hungry, come on then," Shizuo opened his eyes, but he wished he could sleep some more. Still, his baby needed her bottle and her bath so he sat up, Tsukishima moving to cling to his back like a spider monkey. Shizuo didn't bring it up as he lifted his daughter up and her cries settled instantly as though she knew she was going to be fed now whether she cried or not and would rather not waste her breath.<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya was sitting on the sofa in the luxurious hotel room of one Yuuhei Hanejima (A.K.A. Kasuka Heiwajima) minding his own business and trying hard not to think of Shizuo or his two children when he was very suddenly knocked clean off it.<br>"Iza-nii! We came to cheer you up, aren't we _so_ nice~?" Mairu and Kururi had both knocked him off the couch and sent him to the floor, both girls atop him.  
>"Grateful…" (Be grateful we love you so much!)<p>

"You sure you're not here just to see Yuuhei?" Izaya grumbled, trying to sit up bot they were determined to keep him on the ground.  
>"Well, that too, but he isn't here right now so in the meantime we'll visit you~"<br>"Yes, you two love me _so_ much I can barely stand it…." Izaya frowned and rolled his eyes.  
>"Really…Yuuhei…"(We really did come to see you though, not Yuuhei)<p>

"Shush! He can't know that part!"  
>"What part?"<br>"No part!"  
>"Mairu…."<br>"No really! No part!"  
>"Kururi?"<br>"Like," (We just like you)

"You're both lying," Izaya smiled though. They were genuine about trying to cheer him up at least since they should know exactly where Yuuhei was right now. He was correct in this assumption; they had just seen him at Shizuo's place while he had been taking care of Tsukishima and Kimiko while said bodyguard was out getting groceries. They had also been let in on the plan Tsukishima had and they were all for it as having Izaya together with Shizuo meant they had better access to Yuuhei. He had even promised them his personal cell-phone and email if they complied.

"Out?" (Can we go out with you somewhere?) Kururi asked, her eyes wide and hopeful, her short brown hair falling into her eyes. Mairu nodded emphatically in agreement with her other half.  
>"Yeah! Fresh air will be good for you Iza-nii! We can stay here in Shinjuku! Please~?"<br>"Sunshine 60…" (But I want to go to Sunshine 60!) Kururi wined and Izaya sighed.

"We're not going in to Ikebukuro," Izaya said firmly.  
>"Aw, but it's your favorite place! We'll even human-watch with you!"<br>"Tempting, but not in Ikebukuro,"  
>"Is this 'cause Shizuo-san dumped you?"<br>"What? No! This is…completely different…" The both noticed the shift in his demeanor and mood though and glanced at each other, worried. Izaya was strong; he had always been able to do anything. To see him so upset and vulnerable was disturbing to them. They also both knew that they had to get him out today since Kasuka was going to have Shizuo over for here for a while. Then they were supposed to turn up with Izaya and that way Shizuo would be forced to listen instead of blowing up.

"Well, okay, we'll go out but we're staying in Shinjuku!"  
>"Kabuki-cho?" (Can we go to Kabuki-cho?)<br>"WHAT? ABSOLUTELY NOT, YOU ARE WAY TO YOUNG FOR THAT!"  
>"But we go all the time Iza-nii~!"<br>"No. End of story."

* * *

><p>Seliphra: For those of you who don't know, Kabuki-cho in Shinjuku, Tokyo is the red light district.<br>Izaya: Figures those two would want to go there...  
>Shizuo: Izaya...you have the <em>creepiest<em> sisters I have ever seen.  
>Izaya: I know, ne~? They are demons!<br>Seliphra: And who's fault is that, hmm?  
>Izaya: Well, <em>mine<em> of course, but that's beside the point~  
>Shizuo: Is not flea!<br>Seliphra: OI! No fighting in the postscript! This is a magical land here! *floats upside down* **NOW REVIEW MY LOVELY HUMANS~!**  
>Izaya: YOUR lovely humans? Uh, no. <strong>REVIEW <em>MY<em> LOVELY HUMANS~!**  
>Shizuo: Someone...help...save me from these twin troll-fleas!<p> 


	26. Reunion and Epilogue

**Okay, so I failed to warn this in the last chapter...but this is...THE LAST CHAPTER! That's right, this story is _DONE._**

**If you crave more Izuo however I have an Izuo songfic entitled 'How Lucky I Am' (oneshot) and a multi-chapter fic called 'Sick' which will aslo be Izuo. *pushes you to her profile so you can read them too* If you don't mind Shizaya as well as Izuo I also have lots of those. I also encourage you ALL to go read 'Christmas in Ikebukuro' which is a oneshot by my dear friend RandomLlama and is mostly Kida x Mikado, but there is a cute kiss between Izaya and Shizuo. ALL fluff...no smut. But is shouldn't bother anyone who prefers Izuo over Shizaya or Shizaya over Izuo as she doesn't actually make it obvious who would top in it.**

* * *

><p>Shizuo smiled as Tsukishima played with Kasuka who was using all his skills as an actor to make it more fun for the six year old boy. Currently Kasuka and Tsukishima were on a quest to slay an evil dragon that had been raiding the nearby cattle…or something like that when Kasuka had become the dragon instead. Shizuo was simply watching them contentedly as he played with Kimiko…or rather tried to stop her from eating his hair.<p>

"Ah~! You got me!" Kasuka exclaimed, falling theatrically to the floor where he lay and pretended to be dead.  
>"I have slain this mighty beast! The village is saved!" Tsukishima cheered.<br>"Tsu-chan! You saved us! Yaaay!" Mairu bounced in just then, surprising Shizuo.  
>"YOU LITTLE <em>RATS<em>!" Kasuka frowned and got up quickly to move into the center with Mairu. Kururi was trying to prevent Izaya from escaping. He had realized what was happening the moment he heard Tsukishima after all and it was Shizuo's turn. His glare focused on his brother and his right hand twitched as he tried not to throw the couch. The fact that Kimiko was on said couch helped in that aspect.

"Kasuka. Explain. Now." Shizuo growled threateningly, glancing at the couch again. He supposed he could throw it with one arm…  
>"Mama…it was my idea so don't be mad at them…" Both Izaya and Shizuo stared at their son, their eyes wide in shock.<p>

"He's a lot more like Iza-nii then we thought~!" Mairu said, taking Kururi's hand who was no longer struggling to keep Izaya in place.  
>"Okay. Tsukishima, you better tell me what's going on, because Mama is about to throw a couch"<br>"Papa lied Mama!"  
>"Nope, no I didn't~!" Izaya said with a cheery shrug making everyone glare at him.<p>

"Izaya-san, you have been moping, miserable and upset since I picked you up from Shiki's. And _he_ told me you were in tears right after that first fight," Kasuka said, his voice and expression returning to the usual, blank slate. Shizuo blinked and watched Izaya carefully now.

"Okay. Your turn, and make it good. No lies or I really will throw you to Mars."  
>"Ah…I just…I just wanted Tsu-chan and Kimi-chan to have their mother back…" Mairu and Kururi looked at their brother in shock.<br>"Iza-nii…"  
>"Romantic…."(That's so romantic!)<br>"And you thought _LYING_ to me was the solution?"

"Well nothing _else_ had worked! I figured if I could get you to stop blaming yourself you would get better! And it worked didn't it?"  
>"So….did you know for sure it would happen or not then?"<br>"…No. I only feared it would…I didn't…Shizuo I should have said something. I am sorry for that…"  
>"Idiot. Bastard…you stupid…you…" Kasuka smirked a little and tugged Mairu and Kururi out the door behind Izaya. Tsukishima looked between his two parents in worry though. Shizuo was trying not to cry and Izaya was debating between running for it before he was squashed and risking that and hugging the obviously distressed blonde. Shizuo made the choice for him when he tackled Izaya in a hug because despite being madder than hell at Izaya for lying to him, he was right. It had worked. And he had missed Izaya terribly.<p>

"Does this mean Papa can come home now?" Tsukishima asked making both his parents smile and motion him over.  
>"Yeah…" Shizuo mumbled meekly, his face buried in Izaya's chest. Tsukishima snuggled into the hug too making both his parents smile fondly and hug him tightly with one arm. Kimiko gurgled from the couch as though sensing they had made up and was pleased by this fact…<p>

* * *

><p>[We'll take good care of them tonight! I promise Shizuo! Go spend time with Izaya, you two need it!] Shizuo frowned all the same but Izaya's arms snaked around the blondes waist.<br>"Mmn~! Celty has no idea! Now c'mon Shizuo, I'm not gonna let you sleep tonight~!" Shizuo turned a brilliant shade of red at those words, and stammered something as Izaya dragged him by the hand towards their apartment now.

* * *

><p>"Haah~! I-Izaya!" Shizuo squirmed already…they hadn't even started yet~ How cute~! Izaya purred and nipped the blonde's neck affectionately before digging into the new box of condoms. Irritating he had to use one, but at least this way Shizuo wouldn't get pregnant…again. They had agreed no more children, two were enough and they had no idea if Kimiko had gotten Shizuo's strength yet.<p>

"W-we're not even in the bedroom!" Shizuo whined, seeing Izaya already getting one out.  
>"Well then, I suggest you start getting that adorable ass of yours in bed," Izaya teased, tossing the now open box onto the counter. Kids weren't going to be home, why bother hiding them, right? Shizuo smirked and moved to the bedroom, shirt stripped off as he went. Izaya smirked a little and followed, his shirt joining Shizuo's in the middle of the floor, his arms wrapping around Shizuo from behind as his lips and teeth grazed the blonde man's neck.<p>

"Shizu-chan…I'm _flattered_~" Izaya purred when one hand groped the already hard blonde. Shizuo's cheeks flushed lightly as a soft, pleasured sigh escaped his lips. Izaya smirked, grinding up against Shizuo's ass to prove his own arousal now, making Shizuo whimper in anticipation.

"I-Izaya…" He whined making the informant smirk more before giving his blonde a gentle shove towards the bed. Shizuo moved to it and sat obediently, his eyes locked on Izaya who moved slowly. He undid his own belt, setting it beside Shizuo, then pulled down his pants and boxers.

"Strip," He ordered Shizuo who eagerly removed what remained of his own clothing before watching Izaya again who sat on the bed now and crossed one foot on top of his knee, watching his lover with both adoration and amusement.

"Here. On your knees," He purred and Shizuo moved forwards, licking his lips in eager anticipation. Izaya fingered his belt lightly before smirking happily at the blonde before him and put his foot back on the floor.

"I think you know what I want. Do it," He purred now and was indeed pleased when Shizuo moved in and began to lick and suck at his cock. He stroked Shizuo's soft blonde hair lovingly as he did this, before forcing Shizuo's head down to deep throat him. Shizuo did this easily, eagerly in fact and moaned hungrily when Izaya's belt lashed suddenly across his backside.

"Mmn~! Hmmmn!" The vibrations from his moans travelled right into Izaya's cock making the younger man groan in approval. The blonde's reward was another sharp smack from the belt right across his ass…and it only made more of those delicious moans. Finally Izaya pulled Shizuo back by those soft locks he loved so he could look into the body guard's lust-hazed eyes and flushed red face.

"Tell me what you want~?" He purred and Shizuo wasted no time.  
>"I want your cock in me…please put it in me, I want it~" he begged and Izaya smirked, though his red eyes held nothing but love.<br>"On the bed. Bend over," Izaya purred and watched the blonde position himself for his master. Shizuo's back arched perfectly as Izaya entered him from behind a steady moan escaping his lips as Izaya began to move. The informant found Shizuo's sweet spot in no time at all making Shizuo's limbs tremble from the pleasure he got.

"H-haah~! I-Izaya! I~za~ya~! AH!" His hands clenched into fists, gripping the sheets as they fucked like a pair of rabbits. Izaya purred sadistically as he brought the belt down on Shizuo's back repeatedly, each strike causing the blonde to cry out louder and louder until finally they came together, revelling in their mutual release. Izaya made good on his threat though. They didn't get much in the way of sleep that night…and they completely forgot about the box of condoms they had just bought too…

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later<strong>

* * *

><p>Kida was making really bad jokes and Mikado and Anri were pretending to enjoy them when a vending machine flew right passed them causing Kida's words to fail in his mouth.<br>"I thought they made up again?" Mikado asked his best friend and the other teen nodded.  
>"Yeah me too…I mean there haven't been any-" He was cut off as Izaya Orihara himself ran passed them a look of terror on his face.<p>

"I _said_ I'm sorry!" He yelped as he dodged a mailbox now –and not a small one either. You know those giant things that get the letters deposited in them for a nice big apartment building? Yeah. One of those.  
>"SORRY? YOU'RE <em>SORRY<em>? I TOLD YOU TO USE SOME FUCKING PROTECTION BUT NO! YOU JUST _HAD_ TO GO AND GET ME KNOCKED UP _AGAIN_ YOU SON OF A BITCH! NOW GET BACK HERE SO I CAN _MURDER_ YOU GOD DAMN IT!" Shizuo roared before hurling a road sign at the terrified and genuinely sorry informant. Kida groaned, Anri sighed and Mikado shamed a tomato at the realization that the strongest man in the city was pregnant…for a third time.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue – Eight Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mama loves me more you know~" The young girl who spoke had long raven-black hair and brilliant ruby red eyes. Her sister, to whom she spoke scowled and glared, her own golden eye's narrowing dangerously as she tucked a stray strand of her long, choppy, auburn hair out of her eye's.<p>

"Mama said you lie when you say that Kanra" The girl said, her twin sister's eyes narrowing now.  
>"Oh~? Mama only said that so you wouldn't be jealous, but he tells me all the time that I'm his favourite~! Papa say's it too and I'm the smartest one so of course he likes me best~!<p>

"Both of you quit it! If Mom hears you talking like that Kanra he's going to be _really_ mad!" Kimiko scolded but she was barely a year older than the twins were and she knew Shizuka would probably kill her too if she were foolish enough to get in the way.  
>"If I hear who talking like what?" The three girls froze and smiled nervously at their blonde mother whose eyes narrowed suspiciously.<p>

"Kanra were you teasing Shizuka again?" He growled.  
>"Of <em>course<em> not Mama~! I would _never_ do anything so mean~!" She sang, hugging her mother around his waist.  
>"That's a lie Kanra! Mama! Kanra was saying you and Papa like her best!"<br>"Kanra! Stop lying all the time…just like your father, I swear to god…." He grumbled before patting all three of his daughters on their head messing their hair up. Kanra frowned and straightened her jet black hair while Shizuka smiled happily up at Shizuo and Kimiko sighed in exasperation. Tsukishima came in the door then, followed closely by his father who had been to pick him up.

"Tsu-chan, how's Roppi-kun?" Shizuo asked and the blonde boy frowned a little, his bright red eye's worried.  
>"Not great…" His best friend had been in a car accident the other week when a drunk driver plowed into their car. Both his parents were killed but Shizuo and Izaya had already discussed it and agreed they would take the boy in once he was out of the hospital as he had no family to care for him. Izaya had also told Shizuo that he strongly suspected Tsukishima had a large crush on his best friend, something Shizuo was inclined to agree about. Kanra smirked dangerously though and bounced into her father's arms.<p>

"Papa, Papa! I figured out the problem you gave me~!" She said cheerily making Izaya grin.  
>"Really~! I'm so<em> proud<em> Kanra~!" She turned in her father's arms to give Shizuka a victorious smirk making her snap at last.  
>"KAAAANRAAAA!" She roared, grabbing the latest refrigerator and chucking it at her twin who was still safely wrapped in her father's arms. Izaya dodged neatly to one side as Shizuo picked up their struggling –and currently murderous—daughter to stop her killing her sister.<p>

"Shizuka! Calm down honey, it's okay!" He said softly as Izaya scowled down at Kanra who then adorned an appropriately guilty expression.  
>"Kanra, I <em>know<em> we've told you not to tease or provoke your sister. So _why_ are we replacing the fridge again?" He scolded gently.  
>"Sorry…" She said and Shizuka growled at her.<br>"You don't mean that! Now let me go Mama, I have to kill Kanra!"  
>"You're <em>not<em> killing your sister Shizuka, and I have _told_ you to ignore her!" Shizuo grumbled and Tsukishima grinned and chuckled lightly.

"Tsu-chan, this isn't funny!" Kimiko scolded now.  
>"Yes it is. Kanra and Shizuka are <em>exactly<em> how Mom and Dad used to be," He grinned impishly but his sister shook her head.  
>"I don't believe you!"<br>"You should have seen how Mom was when he found out he was pregnant with Kanra and Shizuka! He nearly destroyed all of Tokyo chasing him down! And they were _worse_ before you were born!" He laughed at the memory making the others stop too.

"Mama…did you really chase Papa all the time?" Shizuka asked, suddenly much calmer then she had been.  
>"Yes," Shizuo smiled happily, "I used to call him a flea and throw anything my hands landed on at him. The bills were very large,"<br>"Papa…Mama never caught you, did he~?"  
>"Of course not Kanra~! I am far too fast, and you know your mother isn't the brightest~"<br>"_What was that flea_?"  
>"Woops, sorry Shizu-chan…love you~" Shizuo just frowned at Izaya who smiled a pure, innocent smile at the blonde.<p>

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight," Shizuo grumbled making Izaya gasp in genuine horror and causing all four of their children to burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: 5:48 am. I just finished it along with the proof read as my dog sits on my bed, scared shitless by the wind. It is very windy tonight...I need sleep...and I can't DX Must stay awake and reverse me hours...<br>Izaya: Stupid...  
>Seliphra: Yeah yeah...so anyways, I was thinking of doing a few one-shot sequels featuring their children. One for Tsukishima and Roppi (Namely their first time or something), one for Kimiko and her BFF Hibiya trying to find true love(Yes, she thinks she is a princess, Izaya spoiled her a little...a lot) and one for adult Shizuka and Kanra destroying Ikebukuro. Let me know whatcha think~!<br>Shizuo: So...who inherited what?  
>Seliphra: Good question. Tsukishima, Kimiko and Shizuka all got Shizu-chan level strength. Kanra, Tsukishima and Kimiko all got Izaya-level intelligence. Kanra turns out even smarter than Izaya...well, okay so does Tsukishima but Kanra is the most intelligent of the lot. Kanra and Shizuka are exactly like the parent they resemble most physically with a similar relationship...though without the sex. Sorry guys, I'm not a huge fan of inscest(Unless it's Kyou and Yuki in furuba, then it's fine~! *is shot for being a hypocrite*), so no lesbo twinscest going on there. They do love each other (As sisters) But Kanra can't stop herself from teasing Shizuka and while Shizuka has a better temper then Shizuo does...she still has a pretty short fuse. Kimiko has the patience of a saint even if she thinks herself a princess and as a result no one discovers she too has massive strength until she uses it against Delic for trying to steal her precious Hibi-chan's precious virginity.<br>Izaya: Damn woman. You scary. You should go sleep though, you are raping the backspace key again.  
>Seliphra: I know X3<br>Shizuo: **Oi, readers. This may be the last chapter but that doesn't mean you get to slack off! *lifts vending machine***  
>Izaya: Y<strong>eah! You have to tell her if you want the one-shot sequels or not, otherwise she won't write them! Plus if you don't review, how will she know you read this? She's been very disappointed lately you know, half her regular reviewers just up and vanished including two of her three stalkers!<strong> Naminaya, Prustrian Informant, those mean you! (assuming you two are even still reading these stories ;A;)  
>Seliphra: <strong>Reviews mean I are teh happy. Happy Seliphra writes better and fast and sets time aside in her hectic and crazed schedual JUST FOR HER FANS. No reviews mean I are teh sad. Sad Seliphra cries in a corner and slaughters her own plotbunnies to feed the others and does not write...it's a scary thing. Save the plotbunnies. Review.<strong>


End file.
